Shield Debt
by Idabrat
Summary: Indebted to members of Shield Core, a man makes the ultimate sacrifice; His sister in exchange for his life. Most names changed back from my amazon self-published version.


Chapter 1

Brad Aimes drove slowly through the pouring rain, his hands in a white knuckled grip on the wheel. This was his night. He knew his luck was changing and he was possibly gambling away everything but it was a chance he had to take. Besides poker was his game. That's why he waited on this ring until tonight. His luck was bound to change AND they were playing his game, so armed with his last hundred thousand, he was going to buy into a game that would change his life forever. For good or for bad had yet to be determined.

He had been driving for hours and had finally reached the Las Vegas outskirts. So many times he had thought about just going back, but he couldn't. The stakes were too high and he could make a fortune tonight. The men hosting tonight's game were infamous, and Brad was sure he could take them for a ride. After all he had minored at poker in college, it was how he paid his tuition, winning various tournaments both legal and not.

He finally found the hotel where anyone taking part in the night's tournament had been instructed to check in, and pulled into a slot killing the engine. He sat in his car, resting his head on the steering wheel thinking about what he was getting into. The hundred thousand in his pack wouldn't even cover half of what he owed to Randy Orton. He knew he could make enough to pay off his debt at the tournament tonight, and that was his plan. Get the money he needed and get out. He wouldn't get greedy, he couldn't. As bad as being in debt to Randy was, being in debt to Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins was worse. A hundred times worse. The three of them wouldn't hesitate to take their payment out of his body, where Randy would only send him on odd 'missions' that would probably get him sent to jail, and Brad was too pretty to go to jail. But he wouldn't have to worry about either of those outcomes since he was going to get his debt money and drop from the tournament. He could do this. He had too.

Brad got out of his car shouldered his backpack, and grabbed his duffel bag, before taking a deep breath and heading inside the hotel. He made his way to the reception desk and set his pack down at his feet, leaning on the high counter.

"I'm here for the Shield Core tournament." He said to the young dark haired woman behind the reception desk.

"Name?" She asked him clicking a few buttons on her computer.

"Brad Aimes." Brad said looking her over. She sort of looked like his adopted sister and he hadn't seen Karson in 3 years. He really needed to get out to New York to visit her once he was debt free.

"Hmmmmm." She said squinting her eyes at the screen as she clicked some more. "Are you in the half or the million?" She asked not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Um." Brad hesitated. He only had a hundred thousand with him, but he was good; damn it. He could win the million easy he was sure. But if he didn't he would be indebted to the owners of Shield Core, and that wasn't something he wanted. However if he did win he would have a nice cushion even after paying off Orton.

"Million." He finally said. So much for his plan of getting what he needed and getting out.

"Entry fee of three please." She said looking up at him after clicking a few more buttons on her machine.

"Um. I have a hundred. Would you take a check for the other two?" He asked crossing his fingers, knowing full well he didn't have the other two at all. He hadn't expected the fee to be so much.

"Well..." The receptionist eyed him. "It's not our policy…"

"It's alright, AJ." A raspy deep voice called out drawing both their attention.

"Let him do it." Dean Ambrose told their receptionist from the doorway of the office he had just come from. He wasn't worried if the guy could cover the cost or not, if he lost, he and his partners would get their money one way or another.

"Of course, Sir." AJ replied clicking more buttons on her computer. "Wait here." She said taking the pack along with the check that Brad had written out quickly and headed into another office to count what was in the bag.

Brad leaned on the counter and discreetly studied the man in the doorway. Tall and muscular wearing black jeans, a black wife beater and a black leather jacket; the guy sure didn't look like one of the richest, most dangerous men in the world, but make no mistake Dean Ambrose was both rich and dangerous.

"Looks like everything is in order, Mr. Aimes. We start in 20." AJ addressed him coming back out to the reception desk and handing him a room key. "We are in the ball room." She finished clicking more buttons on her computer effectively dismissing Brad, who made his way to the hotel room he had been given. He dropped his duffel on the bed and threw his car keys and wallet on the table, taking a quick shower before the tournament started.

Three hours and forty minutes later found Brad sitting at a table along side only one other man, Seth Rollins of Shield Core as the final two of the game.

"What do you say, Brad, all in?" Seth Rollins asked smirking at the cards in his hand, after the last card had been dealt.

Brad was sitting on a pretty good hand to end with, and Seth would be hard pressed to beat him. If he won he would walk away a free man with a sizable chunk of change to his name. He nodded and pushed his chips to the middle of the table.

"Hmm," Seth said eyeing his cards. "Double or nothing, Brad? You beat me and you can walk out of here with two million. Of course if you lose you'll owe me that other million. I'll also give you the option of walking away with nothing right now." He said smirking at the man across from him.

Two freaking million dollars. That was a lot of money, and Brad could do so much with it. His hand would be hard to beat and the fact that Seth had offered him a walk option was screaming at Brad that he could beat him.

"Alright I'll double." Brad said; his voice wavering slightly.

Seth frowned expecting the man in front of him to take his walk option. "You sure you don't want to take the walk option Brad?" Seth said; his lips thinning into a sinister smile.

The fact that he had just been offered the walk option again boosted Brad's confidence a lot. "I'm sure." He stated; a smile breaking out on his face.

"Well alright lay them out then." Seth stated waiting for Brad to lay his cards on the table.

"Full house." Brad said; laying down three Jacks and two Tens. He sat back and tried to keep the smile off his face as he watched Seth frown.

"Ohh." Seth said; his eyes on Brad. "I've only got a Straight flush." He finished laying out a 9 through 5 all clubs, and sitting back in his chair.

Brad felt the blood drain from his face. He had lost. And not only that, but he was now indebted to Shield Core for a million dollars. Million two hundred thousand actually but who was counting.

"So how are you giving us our money?" The deep baritone voice of Roman Reigns drew Brad out of his stupor, his eyes snapping up to the hard grey ones of the Samoan.

"I..." He swallowed hard. "Um I can write you a check. I have to go to my room to get it though." He stammered out standing up quickly from the table.

"We'll be waiting for it." Dean Ambrose said smirking from the doorway where he stood waiting for Brad to pass, deliberately not moving so that the smaller man had to squeeze past him. He chuckled; watching as Brad took off down the hall looking like he had seen a ghost.

"Let's go, boys." He said as Seth and Roman moved over to him. They knew that Brad didn't have the money to cover what he owed and was going to bolt.

Brad reached his hotel room door and opened it quickly ducking inside. He ran through the bathroom gathering up his dirty clothes and threw them into the duffel bag; quickly zipping it shut, before grabbing his car keys and wallet off the table. Satisfied he wasn't missing anything he ran over to the door and pulled it open, only to be shoved roughly back inside the room by none other than Dean Ambrose.

"Where do you think you're going, Brad?" He asked casually as he moved into the room with Seth and Roman following him, locking the door securely behind them.

"I um." He stammered. "Was just coming to find you." He lied hoping the three members of Shield Core would believe him. Maybe he could write yet another bad check and bolt before they figured it out. "Here let me just-" He cut off as Dean grabbed his arm roughly; causing him to drop all his belongings, and twisted it up behind his back painfully bending him over the table in the room.

"Let you just what, Brad?" Dean growled jerking his arm hard making the smaller man yelp. "Let you just write us another bad check?" He spat pulling a set of handcuffs from behind his back and snapping them around Brad's wrists and forcing him down into the chair he had pulled out.

"Well…I…no…" Brad started but was cut off but the back of Dean's hand across his mouth.

"Shut up. I don't want to hear your bullshit." Dean snarled. "I want to hear how you're going to pay us the million two that you owe us." He finished crossing his arms over his chest.

Seth chuckled darkly picking up the items that Dean had caused the man now indebted to them to drop. He tossed the duffel bag to Roman to go though and opened the wallet, dumping the contents out on the bed. He shook his head at the measly ten dollars that spilled out along with an old bottle cap and a folded picture. He picked the picture up and opened it seeing Brad smiling back at him with a very pretty, tiny woman, who had her toned legs wrapped around his waist and her hands around his neck playfully. He held the picture out to Roman who looked at it and grunted softly, giving his approval of Seth's plan. They both looked up at the sound of flesh hitting flesh and a groan of pain. Dean had backhanded Brad again, unsatisfied with his stuttered answers.

"I don't want to hear another bullshit excuse or I'm going to start taking what you owe us from your flesh." Dean said flipping out a switchblade from the pocket of his leather jacket.

"Now when are we going to get our money?" He asked the shaking man sliding the knife over his cheek, causing a small red line to appear.

"I don't… I can't…" Brad sobbed; jerking away from the knife as much as he could.

"This your girlfriend?" Seth asked; slapping the only picture Brad had of he and Karson down on the table in front of him.

Brad stared at the picture in front of him. "My sister." He said; groaning as Dean got impatient and slid the knife along his cheek again.

Seth tapped his finger over the woman's face in the picture drawing Dean's attention to it. "What do you think, Dean?" He asked tracing his finger over her legs in the picture.

"I think she's fuckable." Dean replied; tapping the knife against Brad's cheek. "You making a deal, Rollins?" He asked looking at the picture again.

"We could use some new blood, don't you think? And it would be fun to break one in from scratch. Her brother here can make her disappearance look planned. Field any questions from friends or family." Seth stated. "Besides having a sub that we don't have limits with might be fun, don't you think?" He finished smiling sadistically.

"No limits hmm." Dean said; bringing the knife up to his own face, tucking the point under his chin and spinning it gently so as to not cut his own skin. "I like that idea." He finished flatly, bringing the key to the cuffs out and unlocking one of Brad's wrists.

Roman moved over to the table the three were at and placed a pen and a blank piece of paper down in front of Brad. "Now you have two choices, Brad. First, you write down the address we can find your sister." He started, reaching into the waistband of his jeans and drawing a gun, putting it to Brad's forehead. "Or second, we can end this bullshit right now." He finished.

Brad sat in the chair with a gun pressed to his forehead shaking. He couldn't give his sister to these men, he thought, especially after hearing something about no limits. These men were ruthless, he couldn't hand Karson over to them. The sound of the safety clicking off on the gun had him picking up the pen and scrawling down her address. He hoped that she could forgive him for this one day.

Chapter 2

Karson Aimes slid into her truck, blowing a stray piece of hair off her face. Thank god she had changed into her halter top and loose running shorts before leaving the veterinary clinic where she worked, or she would be soaked in sweat right now. Sometimes she hated the humidity of upstate New York and this was one of those days, when stepping outside of an air conditioned building felt like stepping into a sauna. She started the truck and turned the air on full blast just sitting in the parking lot for a moment, letting the cab cool down. Iced coffee she decided. That's what she needs, she mused putting the truck in gear and pulling out of the lot. Maybe by the time she gets some and gets to the jogging trail, the humidity will break...One could hope anyway.

She pulled into the parking lot of the small coffee cafe, Higher Ground, and just sat in her truck again, dreading going out into the humidity once more. She sat back and took in the few cars in the lot, her gaze drawn to a black Jeep Commander. No one in the small town drove one of those, she was sure she had never seen it before, and this town being way off the beaten trail didn't get many visitors. Shrugging her shoulder Karson killed the engine and slid out of the truck, making her way into the cafe.

Dean, Seth and Roman were all seated at a small table in the small out of the way town, quietly talking about their plan for capturing Brad's little sister that evening. They were going over the information they had gathered on her, and with their resource pool there was a considerable amount of it. Standing at 5 foot tall, she weighed 103 pounds and had been disease free at her last physical which had been conducted the week prior. She had C cup breasts and wore a size 3 in jeans. She also had an unhealthy obsession with a lingerie store and had a lot in charges from the store on her only credit card. She wasn't in debt and she worked at the veterinary clinic in the small town where she lived in a 3 bedroom/2 bath farm house, 15 minutes outside the town on 4 wooded acres, and was on a birth control shot that she took every three months.

The only thing that even slightly concerned the three men was the fact that she had a concealed carry permit, although no guns were registered in her name. They were discussing the implications that the woman might have a gun in house and the capacity to use it when the bell over the cafe door rang, drawing all their attention to it.

"Well look at that." Seth chuckled softly to his partners, sitting back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest, nodding his head at the door.

"Indeed look at that." Roman's deep voice echoed, taking in the woman's small form appreciatively.

Dean grunted; his eyes tracing over her small form, his mind already whirling with all the depraved things he would do to her little body just to hear her screams, and it didn't matter to him whether they were screams of pain or pleasure. His cock hardened at just the thought of running his knife over her skin and hearing her whimper for him. His hand went to his jacket pocket of its own accord and gripped the handle of his switchblade tightly.

"Hi, Karson." the older woman behind the counter called out as the small woman entered the building. "Usual?" She called out.

"Hi, Jen. And iced please, but yes the usual." Karson giggled. "I come here way too much if you know what I drink as soon as I walk in the door." She finished stepping up to the counter.

"We love having you here, child." Jen stated; going about mixing up the caramel coffee concoction that Karson was so fond of. "You brighten our days." The older woman finished; reaching over the counter and squeezing Karson's small hand while her drink was blending.

Seth smirked; standing up from the table and headed over to the counter, stopping behind the small woman whose head barely reached his shoulder. He placed his hand on Karson's small waist, his fingers slipping under the hem of her light blue halter top, and slid a ten dollar bill across the counter to the older woman.

"It's on me." He said smiling sweetly.

Karson stiffened at the feel of a stranger's hand on her body, his slightly calloused finger tips brushing the bare skin of her back under her top. She spun around; her hand coming up and angrily slapping away the arm of the guy who had put his hands on her. She backed into the counter and looked up into his surprised brown eyes, quickly taking in his handsome face with a full but well trimmed beard and mustache, and two toned hair, brown and blond.

"No thanks." She said through gritted teeth as she turned her back on him again to take her drink from Jen and slip her own five dollar bill onto the counter.

Seth placed his hand down on the counter covering the five dollars that Karson had put there and leaned in close to her. "I insist." He said flashing his best panty melting smile at the small woman trapped between him and the counter.

Karson sighed and turned around again, looking up at the guy's heart stopping smile. She shifted a little and smiled back at him.

Seth knew he had her as soon as she smiled back at him. He licked his lips slowly; looking down at her as she brought one hand up behind his neck, and her other came off the counter slipping along the front of his jeans. His eyes half closed as he slid his arm around her small body and rested it against her back, as she gently applied pressure to the back of his neck drawing his head down to her lips.

He blinked in surprise as her hand slipped into his front pocket and the hand on his neck slid down to his chest, as she gritted out "I said thanks but no." And pushed him away turning quickly grabbing her coffee and ducking out of his arms.

He shot a dark look at the woman behind the counter laughing at him as his hand slipped into his pocket and found his ten dollar bill there. His jaw tightened as he moved back over to the table he was sharing with Dean and Roman who were also laughing at him.

"She fucking got you good." Dean howled clutching his side as he watched the small woman climb into her silver truck and pull out of the parking lot.

"And she's going to pay for it when we get our hands on her." Seth spat watching as the truck disappeared down the road.

As soon as she got home from her run, Karson slipped into her bathroom and turned on the shower. It was late so she showered quickly slipping on a black halter top and black lace panties and slid into her bed exhausted, falling asleep quickly.

Karson sat up in her bed blinking rapidly, unsure what had pulled her out of her slumber. She looked over at the clock on her night stand and frowned when she saw it read 3:21 am. A sound almost like a car door closing had her sliding out of her bed and moving silently over to her window to peer down at her driveway. The sight of an unfamiliar black SUV and three large figures barely visible next to her truck had her sucking in her breath.

"Let's make this quick and painless...for us." Dean said to his partners as they stood in front of the house. "You set the scrambler up right, Roman?" He asked slipping his black half mask with white painted on dragon fangs over his face.

"Of course I did, you think I'm an idiot?" Roman replied to Dean slipping his own mask on, and quickly tying his hair into a ponytail.

"We just don't want her able to call the cops from a cell phone is all; chill out, Roman." Seth said pulling his mask on and tying his own hair up, knowing they had already cut the phone lines to the house along the road.

"OK let's get going then." Dean said holding his fist out and moving up the stairs of the house after Roman and Seth had tapped their fists to the sides of his.

Karson moved quietly from the window as the three figures made their way to her porch. She grabbed her cell phone off the night stand and unlocked the screen punching in the number for the sheriff's office, bringing the phone up to her ear, while quickly putting her hair into a ponytail. She frowned when she didn't hear a ringing sound and pulled the phone in front of her to look at it. Connecting. And she had a no service icon on the top of her phone. She always fucking had service - what the hell.

She dropped the phone back on the night stand and quickly piled the pillows up and slid her covers up over them to make it look like she was still in her bed, before quietly slipping out of her bedroom and across the hall to a closet; where she took up her baseball bat before moving down to the guest bathroom and ducking inside, leaving the door fully open and hiding herself behind the dark shower curtain.

Dean, Seth, and Roman quietly moved up the front stairs of the house where Seth knelt down and made short work of the locks on the door. He silently pushed open the door and slipped inside with his partners following. They made their way quietly through the house, pausing to pick up the set of keys on the entry table, to the stairs and ascended them moving through the hall silently. The first door they came to was open, revealing a bathroom. Opening a second door, which turned out to be a guest bedroom, Seth scanned the room quickly, determining it was empty before moving down the hall leaving the door open.

Dean opened the second door they came to revealing another small empty bedroom. He quickly determined it was also empty, leaving the door open as well, moving off down the hall after Seth and Roman. He moved into the last room behind Seth and Roman smirking at the small form of the woman still sleeping on the bed under the covers.

"Piece of cake." Dean whispered to his partners, smirking as they moved over to the bed; circling it, before he reached out and slapped his hand down hard on the form in the bed where either her ass or her pussy would be; depending on if she was sleeping on her back or stomach, and it didn't matter to him which he made contact with. He frowned when his hand sank into the too soft form and he gripped the covers, yanking them off the bed revealing pillows stacked under it.

"Fuck." Seth growled yanking all the pillows off the bed more for spite than anything else. He laid his hand down on the mattress satisfied when he felt it was still warm. "It's still warm. She was just here." He said moving to the door. "Spread out; let's find her. I'll start downstairs." He finished slipping quietly out the door.

Karson held her breath as she heard the three figures move through her house, opening all the doors on the floor. She heard them open the last door which was her bedroom and counted to 10 before she quietly slipped out from behind the curtain and exited the bathroom, moving silently down the stairs. She ducked through the entry hall and pushed her feet into her black sneakers before running her hand over the table for her keys.

"Fuck!" She hissed quietly not finding them on the table where she left them. One of them must have picked them up and her spare was out in her shed on the back side of her house. Her head snapped up and her heart started pounding as she heard a muffled curse from one of the men upstairs before the sound of their footsteps could be heard moving in different directions above her. They knew she wasn't in her bed now and were hunting for her.

Karson could feel the blood pounding in her veins as the three men upstairs separated, two going into the spare bedrooms while the third sounded like he was coming down the steps. She quietly slipped into the kitchen and tucked herself up against one of the walls where the man had to enter from. She waited with baited breath; hoping she had picked the right wall, as she cursed the circular floor plan for the first time in her ownership of the house.

She didn't have to wait long, a few seconds at most, before he stepped quietly inside the room. She raised her bat, bringing it down across his back, missing his skull and getting mostly his shoulders, making him grunt out a strangled curse and go down to his knees. She raised the bat once more to bring it down across his half blond head again but she missed, the bat cracking into the counter and jarring her arms as he rolled out of the way. She did not miss with a kick to the back of his head with her sneaker foot however, and she grunted at the slight pain that shot through her on contact. She should have probably just let him pay for her coffee; she mused, recognizing the hair, watching him slump over momentarily.

She cursed under her breath as she heard scuffling coming from the upstairs, and the sounds of foot steps moving to the steps. Her hitting the counter must have alerted the other two that she was down here and they were coming to help their...friend. She quickly took in the man's form, sprawled out face down on the ground holding the back of his head and decided he was the lesser of three evils at the moment. She grabbed her glass kettle off the stove and snuck from the room, seeing another very large figure hit the landing of her steps.

Karson held her breath, hugging the walls of her living room as the figure moved past her and into the doorway of her kitchen. She silently moved behind him, raising the glass kettle and bringing it down hard against the back of his skull, shattering it. The man dropped to one knee cursing and she could see blood already soaking his short hair. She almost screamed when he turned and she caught a look at the mask that covered the lower half of his face, and the fact that having the kettle broken over his head hadn't knocked him out cold.

She shivered looking into his cold blue eyes, bringing the handle of the kettle with a small attached glass shard up in front of her like a knife. She could swear she heard a chuckle before his leg shot up deftly, his booted foot making contact with her hand causing her to drop the weapon and clutch her hand to her chest, inhaling sharply at the pain. The only good thing that came of it was the move made the man dizzy and off balance so he fell against the other one on the floor. She turned to make a run for it when she felt a hand clamp down around her ankle and yank, pulling her off balance.

She fell heavily on her side feeling the glass shards littering the floor slicing open her arm and thigh and she groaned at the sharp sting, as she kicked her free leg out against the hand that held her ankle. A small satisfied smirk made its way to her lips as she heard a grunt and curse and the grip on her loosened enough for her to make it to her feet, yank open the drawer that held the key to her shed, grab it, and bolt to the front door, the adrenalin coursing though her system masking the pain of the deep gashes on her body.

Roman dropped down the last step as he heard the front door open and he saw the small woman look back at him, the moon bathing her little body in light. His masculine side made a noise of appreciation at the sight of her standing in the door way, her eyes wide with fear, wearing a black halter top and lacey black panties with her feet in black sneakers. She looked amazingly fuckable even with blood running down her arm and thigh, and he licked his lips at the sight of her nicely rounded ass half hanging out of the back of her panties as she turned and bolted out the door and around the side of the porch. He spared a glance to his left as Dean and Seth both shuffled out of a doorway; one holding his shoulder, the other his head, both spitting curses, before Roman took off after the woman.

Karson ran down the length of her porch and hopped the railing to the ground, grunting at the pain in her thigh. She had thought the two men in her kitchen were large but the guy who had been at the bottom of her steps was enormous. She could hear his heavy foot falls across the wood of her porch as he chased after her and she hoped she could get into the shed before he caught her. She chanced a look over her shoulder and saw the large dark haired man was closer than she liked and had been joined by the other two.

The fact that neither of them was out cold and were both in fact now chasing her ratcheted her fear up another few notches. She realized she wasn't going to be able to get into the shed before they reached her so she sprinted past it, deftly jumping the chain link fence of her yard, her hand slapping down on her injured thigh as she landed, and ducked into the woods on her property trying to disappear as much as she could in the trees, ignoring the branches that were occasionally cutting into her bare legs and thighs making the stinging pain worse.

She slowed a little, the pain in her thigh burning, as she tried to be as quiet as she could when she hit the small brook that ran through her property, and quietly moved down its banks a little way, before chancing another look over her shoulder. She could see two of the men; the large dark haired one and the smaller part blond, conversing on the bank of the brook before splitting up, one crossing and continuing the way she had been going and the other, larger one turned and started following the trail she had taken. She realized that they didn't know where she went or they both would have followed, so she stayed out of sight as much as possible ducking behind trees, slowly making her way back toward her house. She needed to get the key to her truck and get the hell out of dodge.

She waited behind a large oak tree looking across her yard for any sign of the third guy in the group. She couldn't see either of the two that had followed her into the woods anymore, and she figured the third was bleeding out from the wounds on his head somewhere. She waited another few seconds, steeling herself against the pain before sprinting to the fence and deftly hopping over it, racing up to the shed and quickly inserting the key into the padlock and yanking it off before opening the door; cringing when the hinges squeaked, and slipped quietly inside.

Karson leaned against the door, her hand hard on her injured thigh for a few seconds, trying to slow both her breathing and her heart before crossing the dark expanse of the shed to the hooks in the wall that her spare key would be on. Her hands trembled as she felt along the wall for her key, breathing a short sigh of relief when her fingers finally closed over it. She sucked her breath back in and had to stifle a scream when she heard the door squeaking as it opened slowly behind her.

She turned slowly, seeing the guy she had cracked on the head with the kettle leaning casually on the door frame of the shed, a switchblade gleaming in his hand in the moon light, the mask over the lower half of his face along with the blood smearing in his hair made him look like an animal. She watched as his eyes raked over her body and he tapped the blade of the knife against his thigh rhythmically, a sinister glint in his eyes.

"Game over. You lose, Karson."

"Now if I was you." The guy started his voice deep and gravely. "I would turn around and put my hands up over my head on that wall." He finished as the tapping on his thigh turned into him flipping the blade open and shut repeatedly.

Karson stood still, her body trembling trying to figure a way of this new situation, while trying to will away the panic that threatened to shut her body down at the sight of the knife in his hand. Her fingers kept flexing on the key in her hand, as if it were her salvation and the old scars on her back burned just looking at the knife. He knew her name so this wasn't a random crime, and she wondered if her ex had finally sent someone to finish the job he wasn't able to get done all those years ago.

"If I have to tell you again things are going to get very ugly." He growled stopping the blade open and waving it in her direction.

She couldn't see any way out of this so she decided, for the moment, the safest option would be to do what the guy said, and making sure she had the opportunity to get away at a later time. Karson slowly turned her body and raised her arms, putting them on the wall in front of her over her head. She heard the blade start its flicking open and shut again as he slowly crossed the expanse of the shed to stand behind her, pressing his body into her back slightly, causing her to stiffen immediately, the panic threatening to spill over once more.

"Spread your legs." He growled in her ear, his nose nudging it softly, the blade getting closed and shoved into a pocket of his black pants.

Karson grit her teeth, closed her eyes and didn't move, willing her panic away and her erratic heart beat back under control once the knife was put away. She felt him slide his foot in between hers and press his chest into her back. She could feel his blood dripping onto her shoulder as he leaned his head down to her neck inhaling deeply.

"When I give you an order…" He started kicking her legs apart harshly with the one he had slipped between hers, chuckling at her sharp inhale of breath. "I expect you to obey immediately. It will be better for you if you do." He finished as his hands moved to her hips pushing her hard into the wall.

Karson grunted as her breasts and hips connected to the wall with his hands still on them. She felt him slide them down one of her legs slowly, dropping to one knee his nose skimming along the lines of her ass visible in her panties, and then up the other as he stood back up, his body slightly away from hers.

"Lean back." He whispered; his nose once again brushing against her ear.

She stiffened and his fingers dug into her uninjured thigh painfully when she didn't move immediately, causing her to lean her stiff body back into his to relieve the pressure. His hands moved off her thighs over her hips and around to her ass cupping it in both his hands squeezing hard. His thumbs slipped inside the edges of her panties, pulling them up into her ass more. Karson willed her body to be still and it worked except her trembling, so when he got no reaction out of her from that, his hands moved back over and down the front her hips, sliding one between her legs, curling his fingers around the front of her panties pulling them up into her pussy and pulling his hand upward making her raise on her toes to relieve the pressure he was putting on her most sensitive area.

"I won't tell you again. You do what I say immediately or things will get very painful for you very fast." He growled jerking his hand up hard once more, feeling his cock harden at her whimper of pain before releasing his grip on her panties.

"You're shaking. I kinda like that. Anyway if you do obey me, things can be very pleasurable for you." He whispered, his lips brushing over her ear as he skimmed his hands up the front of her body cupping her breasts squeezing gently, his fingers plucking her nipples softly through the thin fabric of her top, causing her to suck in a sharp breath.

Satisfied that she had no weapons on her, he brought his hand up to her wrist, plucking the key from her hand and dropping it on the floor before pulling her arm down behind her back snapping the cuffs he had pulled from his pocket onto her slender wrist before gripping her other hand and doing the same.

"Now, we're going to walk out of this shed and get into that car out there." He stated gripping her injured arm roughly causing her to hiss in pain. His grip immediately loosened and she didn't even think twice about kicking her leg out, catching him off guard, hitting the back of his knee causing him to go off balance. The second he was low enough her knee connected to his stomach and then her other knee came up hitting the side of his head, her survival instincts screaming at her spurring her on.

Seth was furious. How the fuck could such a little slip of a girl get the best of him, Roman and Dean. He shook his head, angry at the fact that they had underestimated her so badly, before rolling his sore shoulders as he made his way back toward the house after getting the call from Dean that she had shown up there. Fucking bitch was going to pay for laying a bat across his shoulders and kicking him in the head too. He had just hopped the fence back into her yard when he saw her bolt out of the shed Dean had said he cornered her in.

Karson dropped down and felt along the ground for her key before she bolted out the door of the shed ignoring the burning pain in her injured thigh without looking back. If she could get to the truck she was sure she could get her hands under her body and in front of her so she could drive. A flash of blond had her looking to her left, her instincts kicking in as she dropped heavily to the ground hissing at the pain exploding in her shoulder, but the satisfaction of feeling the air move over her body as the guy pitched over where she was sprawled on the ground was immediate. Immediate, but short lived as she watched him tuck his body and nimbly roll up to his feet like nothing had happened at all.

Karson rolled up to her knees gritting her teeth against the pain in her shoulder and thigh, before pushing up to her feet keeping her eyes warily on the half blond standing casually a few feet in front of her. The short haired one emerged from the shed with his knife redrawn, and she had to fight back her panic at seeing the knife again. Her eyes darted between the two of them and her truck quickly, indecision clear in her gaze.

"I wouldn't even try it if I were you, sweetheart." The half blond spit out; his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides.

Her fingers squeezed around the key in her hand. There had to be something she could do, she wasn't going to go out like this. Her heart rate kicked up as the shorter haired one stepped up beside the half blond and draped an arm around his shoulders.

"Feisty one you picked, Seth." The short haired one stated, rubbing a hand over his face where her knee had hit him. "She'll be fun to break." He finished his eyes raking over her body again.

"I'm going to pay her little ass back for the bat and kick first." Seth grit out; his own eyes skimming the girl's body, before flicking up behind her shoulder and dropping back to her body once more.

Karson saw the half blonds' eyes move over her shoulder, just as she felt a pair of large arms come around her, lifting her clean off her feet and pulling back roughly in a hard body. One of his arms clamped down hard right under her breasts, his other coming around her and his hand closing over her throat, his fingers squeezing hard into the side of her neck at her pulse point, cutting off both her breath and the blood flowing to her brain. She struggled against his hold, a new surge of adrenalin helping her to ignore the searing pain coursing though her shoulders, trying desperately to jab the key still in her hand into any part of his body, her feet connecting to his shins and knees having no effect on him, other than to cause his grip on her throat to tighten.

Roman held Karson in an iron grip, his hand hard on her throat. He was done with this shit and just wanted to get her into the car and then on their private jet back to Vegas. The fact that they had under estimated her so badly was sitting very wrong with him, even though he couldn't help but admire how resourceful and clever she was. His fingers loosened on her neck when he felt her pulse slowing and her small body went limp in his arms, the key she had been clutching falling from her fingers onto the ground at his feet.

"Fucking hell, let's get out of here." Seth said moving toward their car, bending to pick up the key and lift the girl's legs, allowing Roman to slip his arm from her neck under them and cradle her small body to his chest.

"You want a doc to meet us at the plane, Dean?" He called over his shoulder, opening the back door of their SUV so Roman could slide in with Karson still in his arms.

"Yeah." Dean grunted sliding into the passenger seat in the front. "For her though." He added looking over his shoulder at the damage that had been done to the woman's small body. "Put up a hell of a fight, I'm almost impressed." He chuckled out, causing both Roman and Seth to nod in agreement.

"Give me the key, Dean." Roman stated; reaching his hand up to the front where Dean dropped the handcuff key into it.

"Don't underestimate her again, Roman. We got lucky she wasn't hurt worse." Seth said starting the SUV and putting it in gear, pulling away from Karson's house.

"Don't plan to, Rollins." Roman grunted, carefully unlocking one of the cuffs from the girl's small wrist and gently bringing her arms in front of her. He ran his hands over her shoulders frowning. "Pretty sure her shoulder is dislocated." He stated gently probing Karson's shoulder.

"Fuck. Pull over, Seth." Dean stated hopping out of the car as Seth pulled off to the side of the road. He opened the back door of the passenger side, flipping the child lock into place before shutting it and opening the trunk grabbing a small black bag out of it and climbing into the back driver's side, also flipping the child lock on that door. He reached over and brushed his fingers over the shoulder Roman had indicated and frowned when he felt a definite separation.

"You're right." He said taking hold of her arm and; as gently as he could, rotated her shoulder back into place, glad she was unconscious.

"I'm going to just give her a dose and keep her out until we're at least on the plane." Dean said opening the black bag and taking out a small vial and a syringe, measuring out a dose of the drug that would keep the woman unconscious until they made the 3 hour journey to the airport to meet their jet.

Chapter 3

Doctor Darrin Young was waiting in the sitting area of the private jet of Shield Core casually flipping through a magazine. He had gotten a call from one of them to meet their personal pilot at the airport and await instructions. The hardened mercenaries were very well known; both for their ruthlessness and their wealth, and he knew he would be paid handsomely for both his services and his silence, so he had hopped in his car and met the Shield Core pilot where he was instructed to. He would probably make more in the few hours he spent with them than he would in 6 months. He had just flipped the last page in his magazine when the door of the plane burst open and the three members of Shield Core moved inside, one of them cradling the body of a small woman to his chest.

"Doctor Young?" The one with half blond hair asked, his hand moving to the back of his pants.

"Yes sir." Darrin said standing up quickly.

"Good. Take care of her." He stated waving his hand toward the woman the largest of the three was carrying into a private area toward the rear of the plane.

Darrin grabbed his bag and followed the largest member of Shield Core into the bedroom area of the private jet, where he gently laid the small woman down on the king size bed, and carefully removed the band holding her hair in a ponytail.

"Clean her up, stitch her if needed. Bathroom is through that door, you can find towels in there. Her shoulder was dislocated but Dean popped it back. Check it." Roman stated to the doctor as he moved to the closet area of the bedroom on their private jet. He flung open the doors and took down a black silk short sleeved button up dress shirt of Seth's and laid it out on the bed.

"Put her in this once you're done." He said moving toward the door to help Seth tend to Dean.

Darrin quickly opened his bag, taking out his supplies before moving into the bathroom and wetting down a bunch of towels. He quickly cleaned the blood off the small woman's body as best he could and looked at the deep but thankfully small gashes running down her arm and thigh. Both would require stitching and he got to work quickly, neatly closing and bandaging the wounds after applying a generous amount of antibiotic cream to each. He smoothed his hands down over her body looking for any broken bones, feeling none on her front. He gently probed her bruising shoulder and found that it had been set properly.

He pushed the blood stained top the girl was wearing up her body, slipping her uninjured arm out of the straps first, then pulling it over her head and sliding it down and off her injured arm without moving it much. He gently rolled her body onto her front to check her back for wounds and sucked in his breath harshly at the network of scars crossing over her body from just under her shoulder blades to her lower back. Someone had taken a knife and carved five large slashes down the girl's back, creating a large 'S' at some point in her life. His head snapped toward the doorway as his first thought was it was the men of Shield Core who had put those scars on her back, however the gentleness Roman had shown, carrying her against his chest rather than over his shoulder, and laying her carefully in the bed made him realize it wasn't those three who had done this.

Darrin shook his head, quickly running his hands gently over her back to be sure there was nothing he missed before taking the shirt and slipping it over her injured arm. He laid it across her back before gently turning her body so she was on her back, and pulled her uninjured arm though the sleeve before buttoning all but the top three buttons quickly, pulling the panties off her body and slipping the sneakers off her feet.

Darrin cleaned up and exited the bedroom area of the jet finding the three members of Shield Core sitting together in the lounge area of the plane. Seth and Roman were working together to finish stitching up Dean's head. Darrin couldn't stop the appreciative glance over Seth's shirtless body, although he frowned at the bruising forming over his shoulders.

"You want me to look at the two of you?" Darrin asked hesitantly.

"Are you finished with Karson?" Roman asked standing up, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes. Stitched up the lacerations on her arm and thigh. Her shoulder will be sore but it was set properly." Darrin stated, his eyes not leaving Seth's body.

"Then no you're done here." Roman stated crossing to a small cubby in the side of the plane and withdrawing a small black bag.

"Remember we're paying you for your silence too and we'll know if you break it." He stated firmly holding the bag out to the doctor.

"I understand." Darrin said taking the bag from Roman and moving to the door of the jet. "Are you protecting her from whomever it was that caused the scars on her back?" He asked hesitating in the doorway.

Seth stiffened looking at his partners briefly before nodding his head. The doctor smiled and slipped out of the jet as Roman closed the door behind him. The three men of Shield Core moved quickly into the bedroom area of the jet surrounding the bed. Roman reached out and gently turned Karson onto her stomach while Seth lifted his silk shirt that was covering her, up to her shoulders.

"What the fuck." Dean said his voice hard as they all took in the scars on the girl's back.

"Don't know. We'll find out though. And then we'll take care of it if she hasn't already." Roman said as Seth smoothed the shirt back down her body and he placed her onto her back once more, before the three of them moved out into the lounge area of the jet.

Their pilot stuck his head out of the cockpit a few minutes later and let them know that their flight plans had been received and they were about to be cleared for take off. Dean and Seth moved into the seats in the lounge and Roman went back to the bedroom and carefully lifted Karson up, bringing her back with him. He took a seat in between Dean and Seth and held the woman's small body up while they clicked his seatbelt into place, allowing Roman to settle her against his chest once more. It didn't take long for them to be given the go ahead and their private plane took off, bound for their home in Vegas.

Once their plane had leveled off Dean and Seth undid their belts and then Roman's while he held her body up once more, before they all moved back into the bedroom area of their plane. Roman laid Karson down on the bed on top of the covers once more and went back to the lounge for some ice packs.

Dean pulled his under armor shirt over his head growling at the pain as he flung it onto the floor on top of the clothes the doctor had taken off Karson. His pants came down next and he slid into the bed and under the covers next to the small woman naked, rolling onto his stomach. Roman came back and gently laid an ice pack on Karson's shoulder and a small thin one across her throat.

"You want one?" He asked holding an ice pack out to Dean, who shook his head as much as he could while still on his stomach.

"I'm good. I'll take some Tylenol though." He groaned softly not bothering to open his eyes.

"Seth?" Roman asked offering the pack to him.

"Nah thanks though, Roman. I'll join Dean in the Tylenol though." Seth said pushing his pants down his legs and slipping into the bed wearing his briefs, sliding over next to Karson, placing her body between his and Dean's.

Roman nodded, moving back out of the room, coming back a few moments later with a large glass of water and four pills in his hands. He handed two of them to Dean and gave him the water, waiting until the glass was handed back half empty before handing pills and the glass to Seth, once again waiting until it was handed back to him. He set the glass down in the bathroom and moved back over to the bed, stripping off his own shirt and pants, digging out one of the shackles that Dean had had specially built into the bed for he and Seth, and snapped it around Karson's slim ankle before sliding in next to Seth, wearing only his boxers. He smiled when the smaller man moved against his body, resting his head against Roman's chest. Roman was a very light sleeper and they weren't worried about Karson waking without them knowing. By the time she woke up the pain would be taking over her body, without the cushion of the adrenalin she would be feeling everything as soon as she opened her eyes.

Dean's mumbled, "You fuckers are lucky my head hurts or I would take both of you right now. Probably wake Karson with the pitching of the plane too." had both Roman and Seth chuckling as they closed their eyes.

Chapter 4

Karson came awake slowly, pain radiating throughout her body. She slowly opened her eyes flexing her fingers at her sides, feeling a soft mattress below her body. Her shoulder was screaming, her knees, upper arm and thigh all throbbed, and her throat and back ached. She swallowed repeatedly trying to alleviate the burn in her throat realizing that there was something cold resting against the skin there. She slowly reached her hand up and brushed her fingers over the cool plastic, realizing it was an ice pack and that there was a second one resting against her burning shoulder.

'Ok Karson, time to take stock.' She thought to herself. She glanced over and down at her arm and thigh where they were throbbing, seeing pristine white bandages covering whatever wounds were on them. Alive and patched up, with ice packs on her worst aches, and wearing a very expensive feeling silk dress shirt. Whoever came after her...was it last night? Wasn't sent by her ex. She would have been locked in an empty, windowless room naked and she still would have still been bleeding if she had been returned to him. She registered the shackle around her ankle last and frowned at it.

She turned her head slowly, her eyes landing on the figures lying beside her in the bed. The half blond from the coffee shop was cuddled up against and wrapped in the arms of the larger dark-haired one that had finally grabbed her, choking her out, his head resting on an intricate tattoo across the pec of the larger one. Both had their eyes closed and their breathing was even, telling her they were asleep.

Both were very handsome without the masks that had been covering their faces the night before and each had a length of small gage steel chain around their throats a little longer than a choker. She could see a small padlock holding the ends together on the larger of the two but if she were a betting woman she would have laid down money that the smaller one had a lock too. She grimaced at the dark bruises across the shoulders of the smaller man and almost felt bad for laying into him with a bat. Almost.

Karson turned her head the other way and her eyes landed on the short haired blond laying face down on the bed, the covers very low on his body, the upper curve of his ass visible, plainly showing her that he was naked; the large gash on the back of his head glaring at her. She slowly pulled the ice packs off her bad shoulder and neck and rolled up onto her better shoulder, facing the blond, slowly pulling the covers up his back a little ways. Her hand rested on his back while her eyes took in the stitched gash on the back of his head. She reached her hand up, gently sliding a finger along the gash and still pink tinged hair. She froze, sucking in her breath when he moved, sliding his head back slightly, as if to move into her touch. She actually did feel bad for what she had done to him, knowing how it felt having your skin carved open. She gently laid the ice pack on his head, over the wound when he stopped moving and she sat up slowly, biting her lip hard enough to taste blood to stop from moaning at the pain in her body.

Ok now what? She thought to herself, looking around the small room she was in. It looked like a small bedroom. A constant whining noise, oval shaped windows with shades drawn, and the feeling of moving had her frowning. 'The fuck, am I on a plane?' She thought to herself, swallowing again, bringing her hand up to her aching throat.

"Yes." A deep smooth voice answered the question she hadn't realized she voiced out loud. Her body jerked around at the sound, and she instantly regretted it, hissing out at the pain. Her brown eyes locked onto a pair of grey ones and she flexed her fingers, wishing her shoulder wasn't screaming at her and that she had any kind of weapon. She watched the large tanned man gently roll the smaller one off his chest and onto his back, much too close to her for her liking, before sliding his legs out from the covers and standing up, his eyes still on her. Karson couldn't help but admire his hard body clad only in a pair of black silk boxers. She was right about the padlock on the smaller one's neck too.

"Lay back down." He commanded before moving around the bed and opening a door disappearing though it, his muscles rippling with his movements.

"Not on your life." Karson muttered looking around quickly before moving to the foot of the bed, teeth gritting against the pain but survival instincts screaming at her to get free, the fingers on her good arm moving over the cuff of the shackle on her ankle.

"You won't be able to get that off." His voice cut into her thoughts again making her body jerk around to face him, once again hissing at the pain in her body, seeing he was holding a glass of water in one of his hands, which he extended to her.

She sat at the foot of the bed looking at him, her eyes darting between his and the glass he was holding out to her. Her hesitation caused him to roll his eyes and huff in annoyance before bringing the glass to his lips and taking a swallow of the water himself before holding it back out to her, and watching her good arm come up slowly, hesitantly taking it from him careful to not let their fingers touch at all.

Karson took the water and drained the glass slowly; grimacing at the pain in her throat, before holding the glass back out to the guy looking at her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Thank you." She said softly as he took the glass from her and opened a different door in the room, passing though it, leaving it wide open and she heard a click as the glass was set down on what she assumed was a counter. The sound of a waterfall had her blushing hard and turning away from the door, her attention once again focused on the cuff around her ankle, manipulating the cuff trying to get it over her foot. A large hand appearing almost right in front of her face holding the key had her gasping and her body jerked away from it and back into his hard body, his arm coming around her to still her movements so she wouldn't hurt herself more.

"Calm down." He ordered, slipping the key into the cuff and unlocking her, before stepping back from the bed once she had stilled. Karson looked around the room trying to decide on her next move when an intercom sounded and their pilot's voice sounded though it.

"Roman, Sir?" The pilot spoke unsure if the men were awake or not.

"Yes, Mark." Roman answered studying the girl as she studied the room they were in, actually impressed at the way she was always planning.

"We'll be landing in about half an hour, Sir." The pilot answered.

"Thank you, Mark. I'll get Dean and Seth up." Roman stated and the com clicked off.

"You want to use the bathroom before I get them up?" Roman asked surprising her.

"Um. Sure. Please." Karson said and slid her legs over the bottom edge of the bed. She braced her legs against the floor and pushed up, gritting her teeth against the pain in her thigh and both knees and the soreness in her back.

"You want help?" Roman asked; quirking an amused brow.

"No thanks." Karson grit out. Having him help would mean him touching her again and she hated strangers, especially men, ESPECIALLY large men touching her after her ex. She took one painful step and paused, breathing shallowly through the pain before taking another. She could do this; the bathroom wasn't that far, she thought to herself, even though her legs were already shaking. She managed one more step before her legs gave out and she braced herself to hit the floor, surprised when Roman's arms came around her, gently lifting her against his chest.

"As amusing as it is that you would rather hurt yourself than have my hands on you, we don't take kindly to our toys being broken." Roman chuckled; as she stiffened in his arms, and carried her into the bathroom setting her down in front of the seat. "Besides you will become intimately acquainted with all our hands, both on and in your body very soon." He finished, before moving to the doorway and standing in it with his back to her. "You have two minutes."

Karson glared at Roman's back while she did her business, used to such humiliations. Her ex had made her do much worse with him watching her. The part about her being their toy and their hands on her body wasn't setting well with her, but thus far Roman had at least been gentle with her, where her ex would have been jerking her around or even made her crawl into the bathroom herself.

She couldn't help but compare her ex to Roman. Her ex was taller, having stood at almost 7 feet. He had platinum blond hair in short tight ringlets around his head, where Roman's was long and dark. Roman's eyes were grey where her ex's were blue. Both were very muscular, although her ex didn't have a tattoo and Roman had one covering his entire arm and across part of his chest.

Once she was finished she contemplated just trying to make it back to the bed on her own, even going so far as to stand up and take a step by herself, before the pain made her think twice about it, leaning her body up against the wall only another step away from Roman, closing her eyes. "I'm finished." She grit out keeping her eyes shut, her body stiff as she waited for him to pick her up again.

"Open your eyes." She heard Roman order, and her jaw tightened even more, but she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him standing in the doorway, his arms crossed.

"Come here; put your arms around my neck." He ordered her, dropping his arms to his sides. "Otherwise strip that shirt off and get your ass back in that bed yourself." He said; his voice hard.

Karson narrowed her eyes wanting desperately to wipe the smirk off Roman's face with her fist, however the conditioning her ex had given her was kicking in and she feared what Roman would do, how much more pain he would inflict on her already aching body, if she didn't obey him. Her legs were shaking again, the pain getting the best of her from standing so long. She sucked her tongue across her teeth before pushing up and taking the step closer to his body. She raised her good arm setting her hand on the back of his neck. Gritting her teeth she went to raise her injured one but the pain stopped her at bending her elbow just resting her hand on his chest, the hand around his neck dropping to his shoulder as she fought back the tears the pain threatened to rip from her, as she braced for whatever it was he was going to do because she hadn't listened to him.

Roman frowned and bent his knees tucking his arms under Karson's body and gently pulling her up against his chest reaching for the glass on the sink, feeling her stiffen in his arms. He hadn't expected her to try to raise her bad arm, and he was surprised that she had even tried, but she obviously thought he meant for her to put that arm around him too. He carried her through the bedroom into the lounge where he grabbed the bottle of painkillers, before setting her down gently in his seat. He filled the glass again and handed it to her before opening the pill bottle and shaking out three of them, holding them out to her, frowning when she flinched away from him, a look of fear and confusion on her face.

"Don't move." He told her once she had hesitantly taken the pills, going back into the bedroom of the plane.

Karson quickly downed the pills and looked around the room she was in looking for any kind of weapon, her eyes landing on the switchblade that had been discarded on a table at the front of the room. She sat up a little straighter, weighing the options, and whether or not she could get over to it when the half blond one dropped into the seat next to her, wearing only a pair of black briefs that were probably a size too small for him, the outline of his cock clearly visible under the fabric.

"I wouldn't try it, sweetheart." He said taking the half empty glass from her hand and draining it in one gulp, his eyes raking over her body. "That shirt has never looked better. You look good in my clothes."

"Dean, you need to be more careful or our new toy might get herself hurt again." He said as the blond came out of the bedroom wearing a pair of faded jeans riding low on his hips with the button undone, followed by Roman still only in his boxers.

"Is there a reason you came after me and keep calling me your toy?" Karson spit out after Roman had picked her up again and set her down in Seth's lap making sure to pull the shirt up enough so that her bare ass was resting on his bare thighs.

"Because you belong to us and are our toy now." Dean said slouching back in the chair his hands over his eyes.

"Here, sweetheart, this might help a little." Seth said plucking his phone off the charger built into the wall and tapping a few buttons on it then resting the hand holding it on her thighs bared by his silk shirt.

A video popped up on the screen and Karson saw her brother, Brad handcuffed down in a chair, blood covering his face. The blond, Dean was standing over him holding that switchblade to his cheek, while Brad was begging to not be cut anymore. Roman entered the video and withdrew a gun from the back of his jeans holding it against Brad's forehead, while Brad turned to face the camera.

"Karson, I'm so sorry." He sobbed. "I don't have a choice, I owe them more than I could ever pay them and they wanted you in exchange for the money and for my life." Brad choked out; tears mixing with blood running down his cheeks. "Please, I hope you can forgive me one day, Little Sin, I'm so sorry." He finished and the video went dark as Roman was raising his arm holding the gun as if to strike her brother.

"So you see. You belong to us." Dean started, standing up stretching his arms over his head. "Or we can kill you right now and then go kill your brother." He finished crossing his arms over his chest. "What's it going to be?"

Karson sat on Seth's lap just staring at the blank screen of his phone for long moments. The men, who now had her in their possession, had carved her brother up with a knife, threatened his life to the point where he had basically sold her to them. They would kill her, and her brother too if she didn't agree to being their...toy. The fact that Dean had said that so casually, so matter of fact made her realize he wasn't bluffing and that terrified her.

"There isn't really much of a choice, is there?" Karson said quietly, her eyes still on the screen in her lap.

"Good. You're going to stop this trying to get away from us bullshit too. You _might_ be able to get away from us, and that's a very big might, but we will find you and then we will torture and kill you, and then we will kill your brother too. Then your parents, your grandparents and even that old woman from the coffee shop." Dean said matter of fact as he sat back down.

"You're also going to do what you're told when you're told with no hesitation and no questions asked." He finished lacing his hands over his eyes again.

The com clicking on and their pilot telling them that were going to be landing in a moment and Seth's arms coming around her body, his fingers sliding along the bottom of the scar on her back startled Karson from her thoughts, and she instantly stiffened.

"Did you kill whoever it was that did this?" Seth asked her casually his fingers still brushing over her skin.

"No." Karson said quietly, her body going rigid, her head bowing at the mention of her ex.

"Pity." Dean said standing and moving in front of Karson, grasping her chin and lifting her head holding it hard when she flinched at his touch. He leaned down close to her, his eyes hard on hers.

"You're ours now and no one touches what's ours. Consider it a perk." He stated, brushing his lips over hers softly, both he and Seth holding her hard so she couldn't jerk away.

"Thanks for the ice pack, by the way." Dean said pulling back. "You'll learn to love my touch just as much as these two do, you'll crave all our touches before long, Sweet Little Sin." He finished smirking, before pressing his lips to Seth's, his tongue stroking into the smaller man's mouth.

Karson could feel Seth's body melting, his fingers caressing the scar on her back while Dean was kissing him. She was struggling with the feeling of his fingers on her body, especially over her scars, her thoughts conflicted about it. It had been years since she had been touched or been intimate, and never by someone she had known for so short a time, but she couldn't deny that his touch felt good, and he hadn't hurt her. The fact that the two of them were kissing in front of her, and she had never watched two men kiss this intimately before, the soft moans coming from Seth were messing with her head was actually helping her handle the touches on her back.

"We're landing soon, you should sit, Dean." Roman's voice broke the two of them apart a moment later.

Dean moved back toward his seat stopping in front of Roman dropping a kiss to his lips also, biting his bottom lip and tugging gently before pulling away and dropping down into his seat, as the plane made its decent and taxied into the airport. Once the plane had stopped, Dean stood quickly coming over to Seth once more, tucking his fingers under the chain collar and pulling up a little making the smaller man angle his head back and his arms tighten on Karson's body once again.

"You stay like that." Dean hissed out at Seth, his eyes raking Seth's mostly naked form before releasing the collar and he and Roman both headed into the bedroom again to get dressed, leaving Seth and Karson alone.

"Why me?" Karson whispered her eyes on the floor.

"Because I was dealt a good hand and your brother has poor judgment." Seth replied taking hold of her bad arm and gently rotating her arm a little, gripping her hard when she tried to jerk away from his touch hissing at the pain. "Stop fighting me. You have to move it some to keep it from seizing on you." He told her halting the movements a moment later, looking down at her and seeing her eyes locked on his collar.

"You'll get one too." He said making her eyes snap up to his.

"What?"

"He'll collar you too. Probably when we get home." Seth told her bringing his fingers up brushing them over her neck, inwardly grinning when she didn't flinch quite as hard at his touch. Dean had been right; being the smallest of the three he was the one that would be able to open her up the easiest.

"You're getting used to it." He said giving in to the smile that touched his lips.

"Used to what?" Karson asked softly.

"Me touching you." Seth replied to the softly asked question. "We all have our kinks and Dean is definitely edgier than most but, you wont be hurt Karson, not like this." He said brushing his fingers over the pattern on her back, as Roman and Dean came out of the bedroom fully dressed.

"Besides you just might find yourself liking Dean's kinks. Both Roman and I were surprised we do." He finished pushing her to stand before following suit.

"Car is at the bottom of the stairs, Roman is driving." Dean said moving about the lounge area gathering up the things he had discarded last night. His hand clamped down on the switchblade and he started the opening and closing of it repeatedly again as he moved to the door of the plane and opened it.

"Let's go." He said nodding toward the door, expecting the other three to obey him.

Karson stood still her eyes fixed on the knife that Dean was flipping around his hands, her panic rising again, there was no way she could walk past that man while he was doing that. Seth moved around her taking her hand, pulling her slowly along, the new adrenalin in her system at seeing the knife was masking the pain in her body a little bit. She followed stiffly, her eyes never leaving the knife. She was barely breathing as Seth led her past the knife, his grip on her hard and out the door to stand on the top of the steps leading down from the plane to the car.

"You did well, Karson." He said letting her go as he jogged down the steps seemingly unaware that he was only wearing a pair of tight black briefs and opened the back door of the SUV and climbed inside.

Karson hissed out the breath she had been holding looking down the steps. She could do this she thought to herself even as the adrenalin was draining from her body and the pain starting to get to her again. Twelve steps, she counted, as she put her hand on the rail and was about to take the first step when a pair of arms came around her body, the knife pressing right in between her breasts as he tightened his grip pulling her against his chest, letting her know it was Dean behind her.

"Don't scream. Don't struggle." He said, his lips caressing her ear as he gently lifted her and carried her slowly down the steps, the knife still barely pressing into her body between her breasts. He could feel her body radiating tension as he carried her, but she didn't scream nor did she struggle against him. He set her down next to Seth inside the car a few moments later closing the knife and slipping it into his pocket before grasping her chin and forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Seth told you that you wouldn't be hurt and he doesn't lie." Dean said looking down into her terrified eyes. He reached out, unbuttoned the shirt, running his fingers over the skin softly before he brought her good arm up, placing it on her chest where the knife had been.

"See? Still in once piece not a mark on you." He finished pulling back and shutting the door before climbing into the passenger seat as Roman took the driver's side.

Karson sat in the seat her chest heaving her fingers blindly running over her chest as Roman put the SUV in drive and pulled away. Her entire body was trembling and she couldn't get her breath back. She felt the seat next to her shift and Seth lifted her, placing her on his lap facing him, spreading the shirt open and pulling her against his chest, skin to skin the way you would soothe a baby.

"Breathe, Karson, he didn't hurt you, you're alright." He murmured in her ear holding her trembling body tightly, swallowing hard, inwardly groaning at the fact that her bare breasts were pressed into him, her nipples scraping over his chest, her pussy was right over his cock clad in nothing but his skimpy briefs and her shaking was causing amazing friction between them, and he wasn't allowed to fuck her in the car.

Although Dean was right and she did need the exposure, he really could be an asshole sometimes.

Chapter 5

She didn't even have the will to fight when her body was lifted and placed across a lap and against a chest, her body having shut down at the feel of the knife to her skin. She didn't register the murmuring in her ear or the fact that the car had started moving, the world was black and the only thing she could hear was the roaring of her blood though her veins. Gentle stroking on her back slowly calmed the roaring in her ears, colors slowly seeping back into her vision.

Feeling warm skin pressed to her chest had her shifting closer seeking the comforting feeling, and she finally registered Seth's voice telling her she was ok. She felt no pain in her chest where the knife had been, felt no wetness of blood, and she realized that she was in fact ok, and in her blind panic she had let herself be pulled over the lap of a virtual stranger and was seeking comfort in his arms rather than freaking out more. She couldn't believe that she had come farther in a day with these three men than she had during years of therapy.

Seth sat with his arms around Karson almost the entire hour ride to their home, his eyes closed willing his hard on to go away. His eyes opened when the small woman's trembling eased a little and he caught the wicked glint in Dean's blues in the rear view mirror. His Dom knew exactly what he was doing when he had ordered Seth to stay in his briefs and then put his knife to Karson's skin. Dean hated going without being buried in one of his subs' bodies for more than a day and he hadn't taken either he or Roman last night or today, and Seth and Karson were the recipients of the backlash. And when Dean was horny and couldn't get any he was a sadistic bastard.

Karson felt the anxiety drain from her body and it confused her that she was able to relax while in the arms of a stranger. She pressed her ear into Seth's chest listening to his heart beating and his murmurings to her and smiled a little at the fact that she was able to relax into his body. She had no idea why and she wasn't going to question it. Although Dean scared the bejesus out of her, none of the three men in the car had actually hurt her, since they had left her house. And to his credit, he had been gentle when he carried her down the steps of the plane, even if he had put a knife to her skin, and he had blanketed her in his protection in a round about sort of way. The feel of his lips pressing into hers hadn't been entirely awful either; she had been surprised at how soft they were.

"Why am I so comfortable with you?" Karson muttered to herself not realizing that Seth was listening to her.

"Don't know, Feisty Little Sin, but I'm not complaining." Seth murmured his voice still low and soothing, as he didn't want to ruin any progress that had been made. He swallowed hard at the feel of her lips moving across his chest when she spoke, his cock stirring even more.

"Surprisingly enough I'm not complaining either…" She almost whispered allowing herself to snuggle closer into the chest of a man for the first time in 3 years.

"Button up we're hitting the gate to the house." Dean's voice broke into Karson's thoughts of how different Seth was from her ex, how he was allowing her to rest on him and not complaining or doing anything about the hard on she could feel against her most sensitive area...and liking it.

She pushed herself up on Seth's lap, her eyes landing on his, her body stiffening slightly when his hands dropped to her hips. She watched as his eyes lazily moved down settling on her lips first before moving lower to the skin of her body bared by his shirt hanging off her shoulders. She watched as he slowly licked his lips and his eyes darken when they landed on her nipples that were hardening under his heated gaze. She blushed and brought her good arm up pulling the sides of the shirt together fumbling with the buttons, her hand stilling when Seth's closed over it.

"Let me." He whispered bringing his other hand up and doing up the buttons smiling at the fact that she hadn't flinched, and her body had responded to his lazy perusal of her flesh. He left the top four buttons undone liking the way that the top swells of her breasts were peeking out.

"Give me the fucking bottle, Roman." Seth heard Dean hiss from the front seat as the car came to a stop and his head jerked up. He set Karson down on the seat next to him, sliding her as far away from his door as he could, as Dean threw open his door and stalked around to Seth's side and yanked open the door.

"Get your ass over here, hands out in front of you." Dean growled as his hands reached for Seth, dropping the small bottle of lube onto the floor of the car. He yanked Seth around so he was on his stomach, his ass bent over the seat, his legs hanging out the door. He climbed up, one knee on the seat between Seth's legs and the back of the car seat, one leg on the floor and found the seat belt in the middle and slipped it though the chain on Seth's neck before buckling it and pulling it tight, effectively pinning Seth face down on the seat.

"Roman, hold him." Dean growled out; his hands slipping under the band of Seth's briefs and pulling them down and off his legs, as Seth raised his hips as much as he could to help.

Karson sat stunned, pushing her back against the door behind her as she watched what was unfolding in front of her. She was sure her mouth was hanging open as she watched Dean manhandling Seth down onto the seat in the SUV, and it seemed Seth was following every order that was given to him willingly. He didn't even fight as he was basically tied down by the seatbelt through his collar. She swallowed hard as she watched the small black briefs being pulled down Seth's body revealing the tightest male ass she had ever seen, she was sure that if she had both the desire to and a quarter, she could hit the ceiling of the SUV bouncing said quarter off that high perfect ass.

She would have fallen out of the car when Roman opened the door behind her if his arms hadn't come around her holding her up. He pressed his chest into her back holding her in place of the door as his arms dropped from around her to grip Seth's wrists and pull his arms taut. Karson swallowed hard realizing she was now trapped between Roman's body and Seth and Dean, with Seth's head resting inches from her bare thigh. She watched Dean lean down and run his tongue over the round part of Seth's ass before sinking his teeth in and the moan of pleasure from Seth ran right though her body.

Seth couldn't hold the moan of pleasure in when he felt Dean's teeth sink into the fleshy part of his ass, his hands flexing in Roman's grip. He heard the cap being popped on the lube bottle and he hissed when the warm wet liquid landed between his cheeks, some of it slipping down over his balls.

"Oh fuck." He groaned again lifting his head when Dean's fingers pushed slowly inside him curling into his sweet spot, before spreading out, stretching him.

"Ohh you're going to get fucked alright." Dean growled into Seth's ear slapping his ass hard, smirking when Seth moaned. "You're such a fucking pain slut." He stated slapping Seth again sliding his lips and tongue over the bruising shoulders of the smaller man while scissoring his fingers inside his tight channel. He slid his slick fingers out of Seth and reached down to unzip his jeans, slicking his cock and sliding inside Seth hard, groaning at the scream of pleasure pain Seth let out.

Dean's eyes snapped up from the tattoo running down Seth's back to Karson as she let out a gasp and moan, and he smirked when he found Roman's lips locked on her neck, one of his arms around her small body while the other still held both Seth's wrists, his fingers inside Seth's shirt and no doubt playing with her nipple, and although her hand was closed on his wrist she wasn't fighting him. He could see Roman's hips grinding on the girl and ohh he was going to punish the shit out of the big Samoan for what he was doing without permission.

Karson felt her heart rate kicking up again as Dean dripped some of the lube in between Seth's ass cheeks and then slid his fingers inside the smaller man's body, and it wasn't because she was afraid. The soft moans coming from Seth had her shivering for an entirely different reason and she wasn't even concerned about Roman pressing into her from behind, she was transfixed on what Dean was doing to Seth's body. When Dean reached down and unzipped his jeans, she bit her lip hard and as Dean pushed inside of Seth's ass making him scream, she felt Roman's lips settle on her neck sucking softly and his hand snaked its way inside her shirt, his fingers gently teasing over her nipple making her gasp, which turned into a moan when she felt his erection grinding into her back, and he closed his fingers over her nipple and squeezed gently.

It had been years since she had been touched like this and her body was responding to the neglect, her nipples hardening and her pussy getting soaked at the feel of Roman's soft touches, so different from Sid's. Roman was playing her body like a master violinist, knowing when to pluck and when to sweep over her nipples, his lips working over the sweet spot on her neck that had her melting into him involuntarily. She stiffened when his fingers began sliding down her body, her good arm gripping and pulling on his wrist hard, having no effect, other than him growling against her neck stilling her movements.

Karson sucked in her breath her body stilling, as Roman's fingers caressed their way down her body. She couldn't deny that it felt good, unlike anytime her ex had wanted her. He always just took, never giving a second thought to her, while Roman was caressing her skin softly, turning her body on more with each touch. The moans coming from Seth while he was being fucked by Dean were running right though her body, and she couldn't seem to take her eyes off their forms in front of her. It was like a car crash, you know you shouldn't look but you can't seem to tear your gaze away, except what was going on in front of her was scorching hot.

She stiffened when Roman's fingers slid over her thigh, but his fingers weren't cruel on her skin. Instead of scratching and pulling at her, he was softly running them up and down her thigh, while his lips and tongue still worked over her neck and she felt her body respond in kind to the erotic feelings it had been deprived of for so long. She heard Dean's snarls and the sound of flesh hitting flesh hard had her closing her eyes, but Seth's loud moan had them snapping open again locking on his lust filled gaze, and her thighs fell apart seemingly of their own accord and Roman took full advantage, sliding a finger tip over her folds softly.

The feeling of Roman's fingers on her so intimately had Karson stiffening, and her grip on his wrist tightening. She squeezed her thighs together around his hand her breath catching, moaning softly as she felt his teeth nip her neck gently before releasing her.

"Don't fight it, Karson." He murmured into her ear flexing his finger that was still touching her slick folds softly. "Let it happen, Sexy Little Sin." He finished taking her ear lobe between his lips and sucking softly, smirking when she moaned softly and her body melted back into his. She had been denied so long that all it was taking was a few soft touches, licks, and nibbles and her body was taking over shutting down her mind. It wasn't going to take much to get her to fall apart in his arms.

Roman flexed his fingers lightly just barely stroking over Karson's clit his lips quirking into a smirk when her thighs opened more and she moaned softly. Her hand on his wrist was still clenched tight but she wasn't trying to pull him away anymore.

"If you want it, move my hand down, Karson. Let me make you cum." He murmured into her ear his flicking on her clit timed with Dean's thrusts into Seth, knowing it was their distraction that had allowed him to get so far with the traumatized girl, and he wasn't sure if she was going to lapse farther back once all was said and done. He could feel her body start shaking again, and he wasn't sure if it was because of fear or pleasure, but she answered that question for him when she pushed almost imperceptibly on his wrist, moving it down a fraction of an inch. He knew it was all he was going to get from her and it was enough.

"If you're going to get her off, fucking turn her so we can see it." Dean growled thrusting his hips hard and fast into Seth.

Karson gasped when Roman lifted her small body with one arm, positioning her so she was fully sideways on the seat. She stiffened when Dean reached out and took hold of her ankle moving it over Seth's body to rest against the back of the seat but his grip was gentle and rather than jerking her around, he was gently pulling letting her move mostly of her own free will. She blushed when she realized that she was now spread open for Dean and Seth, the latter's face inches from her pussy covered only by Roman's hand.

Her head fell back against Roman's chest and she was still trying to process the fact that she had given this man the freedom over her body that she had. Her nerves were screaming at her, her body demanding release and Roman was driving her mad with his soft flicks on her clit, her hips flexing of their own accord. She felt one of his fingers gently probing the entrance to her channel and she stiffened up again, sucking in her breath. She was sure he was just going to force his way in the way her ex always did and she closed her eyes bracing herself for the pain he was about to inflict on her body.

Her eyes snapped open when Roman pulled his hand away and she watched as he brought his fingers to Seth's mouth, letting the smaller man suck three of them inside swirling his tongue around them, getting them slick. The sight was so erotic, especially since Seth locked his gaze with hers and he was working Roman's fingers over in his mouth, Karson couldn't help the soft moan that fell from her lips. She stiffened slightly when Roman brought his fingers back to her pussy gently probing, before slipping one of them slowly inside her body.

"Holy fucking shit." Roman grit out, sliding his finger slowly inside Karson's tight little body. "She's so fucking tight its not even funny." He groaned sliding his finger back out before pushing in again. He felt her stiffen in his arms, her hand coming up to his wrist again gripping tightly, but she didn't try and pull him away, and he realized she needed an anchor. He added a second finger slowly and started moving his fingers in and out of her body in time with Dean's thrusts into Seth, curling his fingers in her when he heard Dean's shout and Seth's loud groan and jerking on his grip on the smaller man's wrists telling him that they were cumming. He smirked when he felt Karson's body going taut around him gripping his fingers tightly as her orgasm took over her body and she moaned out loudly alongside Dean and Seth. Roman stilled his fingers keeping them inside Karson's tight trembling body, while he watched Dean pull out of Seth and rest over his back, waiting for the command he knew he was going to be given.

"Give it to me, Roman." Dean panted turning his head to rest on Seth's back, his eyes locked on his other sub. He opened his mouth and groaned at the taste of the small woman in Roman's arms on his tongue when Roman stuck one of his fingers inside.

"Fucking hell she tastes good, sweet. You picked well, Seth." Dean groaned out taking hold of Seth's hair and pulling his head back. "Let him taste, Roman." He said, but slid his other hand over Seth's mouth when Roman attempted to put his other finger into it.

"Not like that." He finished smirking, when Roman shifted sliding the girl's small body closer to he and Seth, her glistening pussy right below Seth's mouth now.

Karson sat still trembling in Roman's arms, and not because she was scared. Her body was sated for the first time in years and she was basking in the feelings, her pussy still clenching around the fingers Roman had yet to pull out, driving her crazy all over again. Her mouth dropped open and her head fell back at Dean's command that had Roman pulling his fingers slowly from her body and moving them to his mouth. His groan when he tasted her made her shiver although the grip on Seth's hair had her looking warily, yelping a little and tightening her grip on Roman's wrist when Roman shifted her closer to Seth. Her head rolled back, her eyes slid shut and her mouth dropped open on a moan at the feel of Seth's tongue sliding gently along her folds and his lips closing around her clit and sucking. She felt Roman's other arm come around her holding her shaking body against his chest, as she was brought quickly to climax a second time.

The sound of the seat belt being released had her opening her eyes and watching Dean drop out of the car, his hands gentle on Seth's hips as he helped him up and down from the car too. She felt Roman shifting behind her and his arms came under her body lifting her off the seat and carrying her around to where Dean and a still naked Seth were standing. She stiffened as Dean held his arms out and took her from Roman turning and moving up the steps to the door of the mansion after telling Seth to finish Roman. The door to the house opened when Dean stepped up to it and an older portly, dark skinned gentleman welcomed Dean home with a smile.

"Good to be back, Teddy." Dean said moving inside the door and setting Karson on a bench in the entry way.

"Where are Master Seth and Master Roman, Sir?" The older man asked with concern in his eyes. It was clear to Karson that the man cared deeply for the three, even if he was apparently hired help.

"Out by the car taking care of each other." Dean chuckled causing the older man to laugh, and turn his gaze on Karson.

"She's lovely, Sir, Master Seth chose well." He said coming to stand in front of her extending his hand.

"Welcome home, Miss Karson, I'm Teddy the boy's butler." He said kissing the back of her hand when she placed it in his.

"Father." Dean stated, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're more than a butler Teddy; you're like a father to all of us." He finished making Teddy smile and Karson see Dean in a whole new light.

"Master Dean!" A voice called out as an older Italian woman moved into the front room wrapping her arms around Dean's waist. "Where are..?" She was cut off when Dean picked her up off her feet and swung her in a circle causing her to laugh.

"They are out by the car Maria; we're all fine." Dean said putting the woman back on her feet and kissing her cheek.

"Not all of you are fine." Maria said frowning turning her gaze on Karson. "What did you do to her?" Maria huffed; swatting Dean on the chest, before moving in front of Karson, and wrapping her in a hug.

"Dean, she needs to be fed! She is much too thin!" Maria glowered pulling back. "Why are you starving the poor child?" She demanded hands on her hips turning to face Dean.

"She's been in our possession for less than 24 hours, Maria." Dean said chuckling. "It's not our fault she doesn't eat." He finished as his phone rang. He pulled it out and frowned at the screen before moving farther into the house disappearing behind a closed door to take the call.

"Child forgive them, they are new to having a woman in the home." Maria said as she gently tugged Karson up and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Come we must get you fed, you are skin and bones!" She stated as Teddy came to the other side and supported most of Karson's weight which she was thankful for, as the three of them made their way into a formal dining room, and Karson was sat in one of the many seats.

"I do hope you enjoy soup, which is what I have made for lunch. You stay here and I'll be right back with...Master Roman! Master Seth!" Maria started and then squealed as Seth and Roman entered the dining room and were caught up in a hug each from the older woman.

"I see you've already commandeered Karson." Roman said chuckling hugging their housekeeper back, before taking a seat across from Karson at the table.

"Well she is skin and bones; what do you expect!" Maria huffed in annoyance as she hugged a now clothed Seth before hurrying out of the room through a different door way.

"You'll get used to her." Seth said dropping into the seat beside Karson and laying his head on the table.

"Don't get comfortable, Seth, we have a job to do. We leave after lunch." Dean said coming into the room and taking the seat next to Roman. "Teddy, could you pack our gear for a week please?" He asked as Maria came back into the room wheeling a cart that carried four soup bowls.

"Leaving already? You just got home!" She exclaimed as she set the bowls down in front of each of them.

"Got to pay the bills, sweetie." Roman chuckled; digging into the food Maria had brought them.

"You're not taking Karson with you, are you?" The woman asked folding her arms over her chest.

"No, she's staying with you and Teddy. And she better behave." Dean said warningly as he looked at Karson. "They will take care of you. She doesn't leave the house, and she doesn't enter that room." He said finishing eating and standing up. "We'll be back in a week." He finished moving to the door with Seth and Roman following.

"Those boys. Always running off." Maria said smiling as she cleaned the bowls from their places, before settling down in the seat next to Karson. "They are good men, Karson. Give them a chance." She said reaching out and squeezing the small woman's hand.

Chapter 6

The week flew by, and Karson had settled rather quickly into the Shield Core mansion. She didn't really like the fact that the only clothing she had was t-shirts borrowed from the three men, but it was better than being naked. She explored most of the rooms after a few days of mostly staying in the bed of the room she was brought to; that she figured had to belong to the three men, and her body was strong enough for it. There was one room that had been locked and she left it alone. The daily medicated baths Maria made her take had worked wonders on her sore body and she was healing rapidly. She could move her shoulder again, although it hurt it wasn't unbearable, and she was walking fine on her own. She found herself opening up too and enjoying the company of Maria and Teddy, although she couldn't help but wonder where Dean, Seth and Roman had gone off to.

It was near dawn on the seventh day when she felt the bed she was laying in shift, and she would have screamed as she came awake if Dean hadn't closed his hand down over her mouth.

"Shh Karson, I have a present for you, get up." He said gently; holding her arm while she got out of the bed. She allowed him to lead her though the mansion, stopping at the door to the only room she hadn't yet been in. He turned the knob and pushed the door open ushering Karson inside, smirking at her gasp when her eyes finally landed on Roman.

"Surprise, Karson. You can pay him back for what he did in the car." He whispered into her ear closing the door to the room behind him.

Karson sucked in her breath at the sight of Roman. He was laid out across a metal table on his back, his wrists chained down next to his head, a clip in the chain of his collar was attached to a small ring built into the table, his ankles chained to the legs of the table effectively holding him in place, and he was naked.

She stood in the doorway of the room staring at the table before her in disbelief, and she heard Dean's voice in the background but his words didn't register.

"W-what?" She questioned not able to take her eyes off Roman's body. He was so still and his eyes were closed and it scared her a little thinking Dean had hurt him somehow. Even if she was a captive, Roman had been gentle with her body even going so far as to give her the option of letting him make her cum.

"He touched you in the car, Karson. He didn't have permission, you can pay him back. This is his punishment. Anything you want to do to him. Spank him, jerk him, scratch, lick, or bite him. Anything you ever wanted to do to a man he's at your disposal for." Dean whispered in her ear smiling at the fact that the woman hadn't flinched away from him.

"I...I don't understand. He...he's ok right?" She said quietly, making Dean frown, and glance at that table realizing that Roman had his eyes closed and he hadn't opened them yet and she was worried he was hurt...or worse.

"Karson, look at me." Dean said turning her slowly and waiting until she shifted her eyes off Roman's body to his eyes. "I would die before I really hurt Seth or Roman." Dean told her, honesty shining in his eyes.

"He has a word he can use to stop anything immediately if it gets too much for him. He's never used it." He told her turning her back to the table.

"Roman, open your eyes." He spoke up saying the command, and Roman's eyes snapped open, his lust filled gray eyes landing on her, making her shiver.

"Go over to him, Karson, you can do anything to his body you want and he won't be able to retaliate or cum without my permission." Dean said gently pushing her toward the table.

Karson walked over to the table Roman was chained down on slowly, her eyes never leaving his. She saw no fear in his gaze only raw lust and she was a little in shock about it. How could the man be so calm about being chained down like this when Dean was clearly expecting her to punish him, but the erection he was sporting clearly told her he was not only not concerned, he was turned on by it. She paused next to the table clearly unsure of what to do.

 _Put your hands on him, Karson._ Dean's voice sounded in her ears, and she hesitantly raised her hand and put it on Roman's chest, his muscles flexing under her fingers, his hands curling into fists. _Touch him; stroke your hands over him._ She lightly moved her fingers over the skin on Roman's chest feeling him shiver, his eyes falling shut once more. She traced the lines of his tattoo and he moaned softly when her finger tip brushed over his nipple.

"Eyes open, Roman. Keep them open." Dean said coming closer to the table. "Karson, if you want me to keep instructing you, I'm going to put you up on the table so I can see better. And you are going to do everything I tell you no matter what it is. If I tell you to put your fingers in his ass with no lube, you do it. If I tell you to suck his cock or ride his face, you do it, you understand?" He told her crossing his arms over his chest smirking at Roman's soft moan.

Her short nod after a fairly long pause had him raising his arms to her hips gripping her gently and lifting her so she was straddling one of Roman's thighs, before moving back over to where he had Seth leaning against the wall near the door of the room.

 _Stroke him._ She hesitantly reached out resting her palm against Roman's erection, before slowly closing her fingers over him. The flexing of Roman's fingers and the slight jerk on the cuff told Dean that her hesitant movements were torture to him and he smiled evilly. Karson slowly moved her fingers up to the tip of Roman's shaft, softly circling the head with one finger before sliding it back down slowly, making Roman's mouth drop open on a soft moan. She looked at Dean with questioning eyes, this was a punishment?

 _Rotate your hand at the tip, Karson, watch his hips jerk when you do that._ She slowly stroked her hand up Roman's shaft again, twisting her small hand on the head of his cock and then slid it slowly back down, his hips flexing as Dean promised her, along with his fingers clenching and his wrists jerked against the cuffs sucking in his breath harshly.

Dean closed his hand around the ever present switchblade in his pocket and he had an idea. He wanted to see how deep rooted Karson's fear was and what it was actually about and he thought he had a pretty good idea. Time to see if he was right. He moved next to the table before giving his next commands.

"Move up and straddle his waist, Karson." He said smiling at Roman's groan when her bare pussy touched down on his abs. Dean nodded to Seth and motioned in Karson's direction and Seth moved to the other side of the table behind the small girl.

"Karson." He stated and waited until she looked into his eyes. "You won't be hurt." He stated pulling the knife from his pocket and flipping it open, watching as her eyes snapped down to the knife and her body went rigid. He moved the knife slowly to the left and right and her eyes never left the blade. He flipped it around and palmed the blade watching as she relaxed just the slightest bit and her eyes came back up to his, even when he moved his hand around again.

"Take it." He said holding his hand out to her and releasing his grip when she closed her hand over the handle, rubbing his chin. "Its not the knife that scares you, is it? It's the knife in the hands of someone other than you that does." He said more to himself than Karson but she nodded anyway. Dean waved Seth away and they took their places back at the door.

"Put it to his skin, Karson." Dean said folding his arms across his chest. He was taking a chance with Roman's life but he was almost certain that Karson wouldn't stab his sub, not after the way she had questioned if he was ok when he had been still on the table before with his eyes closed.

"What?" Her eyes snapped to his and her hand trembled a little bit.

"Put it to his skin, Karson, or I swear I will flip your positions on that table." He said his voice getting hard. He watched her stiffen and her fingers flexed on the handle of his knife but she lowered the tip to rest on the skin over Roman's heart.

"I could kill him." She said quietly, her eyes coming to rest on Dean and a very tense Seth next to him.

"Yes you could." Dean said his hands flexing a bit, worried for the first time for his sub.

"How did you know I wouldn't?" She asked dropping her hand so the knife rested flat.

"I didn't, but if you had Seth and I would have killed you, slowly and painfully. Put it to his neck." Dean said his hand gripping Seth's bicep keeping his smaller sub in place. He watched Karson's hand flex on the handle of his knife, and Roman swallow hard, fear slipping into his gray eyes for the first time, his mouth open and close and Dean wondered if his sub was going to safe word out for the first time. It was one thing when Dean used his knife on his subs but Karson was an unknown to them, and his pride grew when Roman remained silent.

"If I have to repeat anything again, Karson, I'll switch your positions. Last warning." He said and smirked when she lifted his knife and rested the tip against the side of Roman's throat.

Karson sat still on Roman's abs, her thighs flexing lightly around his body and she pressed the edge of Dean's knife gently to the side of his throat, her eyes never leaving his. She saw a little bit of fear trickling into his grey orbs, but mostly she still saw lust, and he kept quiet and still under her.

"Cut him, Karson." Dean called out, wanting to see if he could break either his sub or the small girl he was commanding. The smile on his face grew when he watched her eyes flick up to his quickly going wide before focusing back on Roman. Her hand came up and rested against Roman's cheek, her thumb gently stroking as she moved the hand holding the knife ever so slightly and the smallest of red lines appeared on the side of Roman's throat. Neither his sub nor the girl had broken, both doing what he wanted and Dean's pride was out of control.

"Put it down, Sweet Little Sin, you did well." Dean told her coming up beside both her and Roman as she dropped the knife on the table like it had burned her. He closed his hand over Karson's thigh, running his finger over the healing gash in her skin gently as he picked the discarded knife up and slid it into his pocket.

"Now his reward, Karson. Put your lips on him." He told her moving back to the door with Seth.

Karson leaned down and softly pressed her lips to the uncut side of Roman's neck, smiling a little when he tilted his head as much as the restricting collar would allow giving her better access.

"Suck the skin there he likes that; the harder the better." He said watching as she slid her tongue against the soft skin on Roman's neck before lightly sucking just to tease him, increasing the pressure when his mouth dropped open; and she felt him jerk against the shackles keeping him in place, moaning loudly.

"I'm going to fuck him now, Karson; you want to sit on his chest while I do it or go sit with Seth?" Dean asked his voice hard as he moved over to the table. His need to have Roman was outweighing the desire to watch the girl play with him. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Roman's, lightly working his tongue against his, before moving his lips slowly along Roman's jaw down to his neck and kissing over the small red line there, before moving back up and capturing Roman's lips again softly.

"Um...I'll sit with Seth…" Karson said timidly watching the two men in front of her kiss, only taking her gaze away when Seth dropped a small bottle of lube on the table in front of her, reaching up and taking her by the hips, pulling her off of Roman's stomach, smiling when she didn't flinch at the contact. Clearly distraction worked with her and her fears.

"Come on, we're going to prep him." Seth murmured in the small woman's ear taking her arm and grabbing the bottle of lube before moving down the table. "He's tightest when he's positioned like this; we need to open him up so Dean doesn't hurt him." He whispered stroking his hand lightly over Roman's cock smiling at the moan from the other sub. Seth popped the cap on the bottle and took Karson's hand, squirting a generous amount of the slick gel onto her fingers before rubbing them with his own, coating her entire hand and three of his fingers.

"Dean?" He questioned and when his Dom looked up from kissing Roman, Seth gripped Karson's small wrist and held her lubed hand up for him to see.

"She's small enough he might be able to take it." Dean pondered a wicked glint in his eyes. "Try it."

"Come on, baby, we're going to open him up for Dean." Seth said smiling against Karson's neck as he took her hand and guided it down between Roman's thighs. He had always wanted to try this with Roman but his hand was too big for it. He would settle for guiding Karson though it, his own ass clenching in anticipation.

"Here baby tease his hole, run your finger over it but don't push in." Seth directed her, running both their fingers around Roman's ass smirking when he felt the other sub quivering and groaning against Dean's lips and Karson inhale sharply.

"Push in just the smallest bit and then pull out, baby." Seth murmured against Karson's neck his lips pressing soft kisses to her skin there as he slid his finger under hers and they both pressed a small bit into Roman's channel. The strangled curse from the big Samoan and the bucking of his hips had Seth tightening his other arm on Karson's body, his hand fisting in her shirt at her hip.

"Fuck him, Feisty Little Sin." He growled against her neck letting her take control and move both their fingers in and out of Roman's ass, fucking him slowly. The curses from the top of the table told him that she was driving Roman mad and she probably had no idea she was even doing it.

"Add another one baby." He told her, gathering a little more of the material of her shirt as he watched her slowly work a second of her fingers in beside her first and his finger, slowly pumping in and out. "Work him baby, look how his cock is straining." Seth moaned against Karson's neck.

"Stroke him see if you can get him to disobey Dean and cum for you." He finished, abandoning the idea of her fisting him for forcing an orgasm from him without permission, stilling his finger against Roman's sweet spot and curling the tip slightly while Karson kept sliding her fingers in and out of him slowly, her hand circling Roman's cock, sliding up and rotating at the tip the way Dean had told her before. The cursing from Roman and the sound of the chains when his back arched violently had Seth moaning and curling his finger harder, playing with that spot inside Roman that drove him crazy, smirking when he felt Karson's small fingers lining up with his own to tease Roman's spot as well.

"Put your lips on him baby, suck his cock." Seth whispered and immediately felt Karson stiffen in his arms.

"Easy, baby, he can't hurt you; you can do it as fast or as slow as you want." He murmured soothingly to her, leaning down and sliding his own tongue up the underside of Roman's cock smirking when his back arched off the table again. He took the tip into his mouth sucking lightly before scraping his teeth over the head moaning at Roman's curses and jerking of his hips. His eyes watched Karson as she hesitantly flicked her tongue over the tip of Roman's cock, her unsure eyes connecting with his and he leaned in slowly and licked the tip of Roman's cock right along with her, their faces inches apart, loving the string of curses that left Roman's lips, his erratic breathing and the jerking on the cuffs that was sure to leave bruises on Roman's wrists.

"Karson, kiss me". Seth said taking hold of the base of Roman's cock and holding it steady, putting his lips so that the tip would be between his and Karson's lips when she kissed him. "Kiss me." He repeated his eyes not leaving hers, sliding shut when she slowly and hesitantly closed the distance between them and gently touched her lips to his with Roman's cock in between. He held still letting Karson explore his lips and Roman's cock, his hands flexing at his side and the base of Roman's cock so he wouldn't grab the timid woman.

Roman was in hell. From the minute they got home from their latest mission and walked in the door, when Dean had hooked his fingers under his collar, dragged him to their play room, stripped him, laid him out on the table and shackled him down, he was in hell. Feeling the contrasting small fingers of Karson inside him along with the larger one of Seth's was driving him mad and he wasn't sure if he would be able to hold off the orgasm that they were threatening to rip out of him. Feeling both their tongues on him almost undid him, causing his back to arch violently.

"Fucking Jesus fucking shit!" Roman groaned out unable to keep it in when he felt the tentative kissing of Karson's soft lips with Seth's slightly rougher ones over his cock, his hips arching, hands clenching, eyes shutting tightly, trying to breath through the need to cum. His eyes snapped open and he lost his fight when both their tongues curled around the tip of his cock, their lips sucking and both their fingers stroked over his sweet spot, he couldn't hold the dam back anymore and he came hard on a strangled moan, his wrists yanking on the cuffs hard as his back arched violently while Seth and Karson drank down his seed. Dean's chuckling brought him back from his high, but a look into his Dom's eyes told him that he wasn't angry about Roman having been forced to cum.

"First time in a long time you've done that, Roman." Dean said tracing Roman's lips with his tongue before moving to the end of the table with Seth and Karson. "I take it he's prepped well?" He asked Seth, quirking an eyebrow at the satisfied smirk on his smaller sub's face, while he slowly pulled his shirt over his head, and slowly undoing and lowering his jeans so he was naked, smirking when Karson averted her eyes after staring at him momentarily.

"Kneel by the door, Seth. Take her with you." Dean commanded as he took the lube and slicked his cock, before slowly pushing into Roman.

Karson followed Seth over to the door and was pulled down to sit in front of Seth as he kneeled down by the door. She couldn't help but watch the way Dean was making love to Roman on the table. There was no mistaking what was going on over there, the soft slow glide of Dean's hips into Roman's body, the gentle kisses, the soft murmurings, the low soft moans, it was a beautiful thing to watch, and made her wonder what she had been missing out on during the two years she spent with Sid. She could feel herself getting wetter watching and stiffened slightly when Seth's arms came around her waist and pulled her back into his body.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Seth whispered to her, his lips kissing along her neck. "Even when it's rough it's fucking fantastic, Karson." He breathed into her neck. "The first time one of us takes you, you'll be addicted." He murmured tightening his hold when she stiffened in his arms. "None of that now, Feisty Little Sin." He told her sucking on the side of her neck gently, smirking when she moaned softly and her body melted in his arms. "You belong to us and it will happen. Soon too." He told her sliding his lips up to her ear watching as Dean thrust inside Roman hard and erratic a few times while stroking his sub's cock, bringing both of them to completion.

"Dean and Roman are going to shower, and then we're going to bed, Karson." Seth told her standing and pulling her to her feet. "You need to get back to sleep we have a long day ahead of us, and you and I are sharing a bed." Seth finished guiding Karson through the house to a bedroom separate from the one she had spent her week in, pushing her gently into the bed and sliding in after her. "Get used to this, Karson, soon you'll be sharing with all three of us."

Chapter 7

Karson lay in the bed, on her back while she watched Seth move around the new room she was in. He had laid in the bed for all of about three minutes before he had yanked the covers off and got out of the bed, seemingly fighting with himself over something. She watched him stalk over to the door and strip off his shirt and dropped it on the floor before undoing his belt and pants and sliding them down his hips, his back to her. She held her breath when he slipped his fingers into the waistband of the small red briefs he was wearing and drew them down his legs kicking them off onto the pile of clothes at the door, before he turned toward her his cock straining out in front of him. He slowly walked over to the bed, his cock swinging freely in front of him with every step and Karson couldn't pull her eyes away.

"Karson, take that shirt off." Seth said stopping next to the bed crossing his arms over his chest. He smirked when her eyes rose to meet his and her hand came up against her chest, shaking her head slightly. "Don't make me repeat myself. You belong to us, to me. Do what you're told, and get naked." He said; his voice hard, as he pulled the covers back from her body and took a hold of her wrists, pulling them away from her body.

"Now Karson. I won't hurt you, but I am going to fuck you." He finished setting her hands against the hem of her shirt and letting them go, and crossing his arms over his chest again.

Karson looked up at Seth with wide eyes. She wasn't ready to be with any of these men but it seemed he wasn't giving her a choice. The declaration that he wouldn't hurt her was little comfort, the thought of being with a man again terrified her, even if both Seth and Roman had been gentle with her thus far, sex changed everything, turned men into animals. Her hands trembled as she slowly raised the hem of her shirt pulling it off her body, but holding it in front of her. She had gotten through it with Sid, the only other man to have her body; she could go back to that blank place in her head and hide there while Seth used her body too.

"Put it on the floor." Seth told her, his voice still hard and arms across his chest. He watched the emotions play across the girl's face before it settled into a mask and he knew she was getting lost in memories, none of them good. She dropped the shirt off the side of the bed and laid back, her eyes closing and her body going rigid on the bed, fists clenching at her sides like she was bracing for an insurmountable amount of pain, and he frowned looking at her small body. Whoever had put those scars on her back had carved scars on her brain too. "Turn onto your stomach and don't move, I'll be right back." He told her moving out the door.

Karson expelled the deep breath she had been holding and turned onto her stomach. Of course he was going to take her like this, it felt better for them. She steeled herself for the pain when she heard Seth reenter the room and close and lock the door. She could already feel the ache between her legs that he was going to cause, made worse by the fact that she hadn't been intimate with a man in almost 3 years. Even Roman's finger when he had pushed in her in the car had been slightly uncomfortable, although he had brought her nothing but pleasure. She felt the bed dip as Seth moved onto it, his body moving over hers as he settled on her thighs, one of his legs on either side of her but resting most of his weight on his heels, his cock poking into her ass. Of course he was going to take her there...it's what they did, and her body tensed even more.

The sound of a cap being popped shocked her, but she wasn't going to question it if he was actually going to use lube rather than just dry fuck her, it would make it easier to deal with. She heard the substance being squirted into Seth's hands and the bottle getting closed as she braced herself for the intrusion she knew was next to come. The feel of Seth's hands on her shoulders gently rolling the muscles there, coating them in oil, the scent of vanilla surrounding her, startled her so badly she actually yelped, causing him to chuckle. His fingers worked gently over her shoulders moving up to her neck and her body couldn't help but relax into his touch, moaning softly. What was he doing? This wasn't how this worked; he should be inside her already, thrusting to get his satisfaction, using her body to make his feel good.

Seth's hands worked down her body smoothing over the scars on her back and her body tensed again, as his fingers trailed softly along them, before settling firmly against her skin massaging her muscles again. She felt him shift, moving down farther in the bed, his hands moving over her lower back and his lips pressing gently onto the top of her scar, causing her to suck in her breath harshly.

"Shit like this will never happen to you again Karson, not while you belong to us." He breathed onto the ridged skin, his lips caressing them while he worked his fingers around the upper curve of her ass lightly, and she couldn't hold back the soft moan that escaped her. His hands felt amazing on her skin, the pressure he was using was melting the tension in her body, and his lips felt surprisingly nice against the scars on her back.

Karson heard the cap on the bottle again and her body tensed once more. Now was the time he was going to take her, and her muscles clenched when his hands came back to her body, rolling softly over her ass, pressing into her flesh gently. She involuntarily squeezed her cheeks together when she felt his fingers dip between them, but he didn't stay there long, before moving down to her thighs. The long slow sweeps of his hands over the muscles there had her legs falling open of their own accord, soft moans coming from her lips as he worked over her body, rubbing the oil into her body until her skin was silky and no longer slick. His weight shifted to her side as he moved his hands down over her calves working out her muscles before slowly moving his hands back up her legs, over the curve of her ass and up her back, until his lips pressed against the side of her neck.

"Turn over." She heard him whisper, his lips never leaving her skin, and his hands helped her maneuver her until she was lying on her back before him.

She looked up at Seth from her back, her eyes moving over his body as he was looking down at her, and she struggled against the need to bring her arms up and shield herself from him, but managed to keep them at her side, fisting them in the sheets below her. She sucked in her breath when he leaned over her, but instead of settling between her thighs and pushing into her body, he climbed over her and moved off the bed disappearing into an attached bathroom for a moment before coming back with a towel.

"Lift your hips." He told her and she braced her feet on the bed and raised up, seeing his eyes darken as they fell on her exposed smooth pussy, the only good thing to come from her time with Sid, the fact that he had all the hair on her body from her shoulders down lasered off, before tucking the towel under her body on the bed and she lowered back down onto it.

Of course, she thought squeezing her eyes shut. Blood was a bitch to get out of fabric and he didn't want to ruin his sheets when he took her. She watched as Seth settled back on the bed reaching for the bottle that she could now see was vanilla massage oil and opened the cap again. She bit her lip hard when he reached his hand down and tugged on her thigh, spreading her legs slightly and her body tensed, expecting him to push his fingers into her harshly. Her eyes connected with his when he pulled his hand away without touching her pussy at all, and he tipped the bottle over her body letting a small stream of the liquid drizzle over her body, over her collar bone, down between her breasts, over her belly button and just over her pubic bone. The oil followed the curve of her body, sliding down between her legs and over her clit slowly and the feeling had her sucking her breath in sharply, her hands fisting in the sheets again, her legs falling open farther, and her hips shifting against the slick feeling.

She watched as Seth's eyes followed the trail the oil made on her body. His eyes half closing and he licked his lips slowly as he watched the oil slide over her clit and down her pussy, before they moved back up her body. He raised his arms and she closed her eyes tightly, sucking in her breath expecting him to slap her for enjoying the sensation, but his hands settled on her neck softly, rubbing the oil into her skin, his touch gentle. He leaned over her, his eyes locking on hers as his hands moved gently over her body, sliding down, his thumbs brushing the upper swells of her breasts, making her bite her lip to keep from moaning. Her hands fisted the sheets harder, her eyes sliding closed, as he slid his palms down, sliding them over her nipples bringing them to peaks before closing his hands gently around her breasts, softly kneading them. Her eyes snapped open, finding his when she felt his fingers sliding over the peaks of her nipples gripping them tightly, almost to the point of pain.

"It can be good, Karson." She heard him say, and her eyes asked him the question she couldn't voice. Her back arched and she cried out when he tightened his grip, pulling up on her nipples painfully before releasing them and softly rolling them in his finger tips, the feelings running right though her body making her clit throb for him. It hurt, but at the same time it felt good in a strange way, she couldn't understand it. With Sid it was always just pain, no pleasure, but Seth had given her an even give and take and she was confused by it.

"A little pain can go a long way." He told her moving his hands off her breasts spreading the oil over her ribs, returning to his massage like nothing had happened, leaving her breathing erratically.

Her eyes slid shut again as his hands moved over her ribs, the tips of his fingers teasing the under swell of her breasts. She couldn't help the giggle that escaped when his hands moved down her stomach and over her belly button collecting the oil there, the involuntary shifting of her body had Seth smirking down at her.

"Ticklish are you, Karson?" He asked her sliding his finger tips teasingly over her sides and chuckling when she shrieked and brought her hands up to grip his wrists. She looked down at where her hands were gripping him and her eyes went wide with fear, dropping her hands back to her side quickly like she had been burned.

"I...I'm sorry…" She stammered, and shut her eyes tightly when he leaned up and brought his hand up to her face, stroking her cheek gently, until she hesitantly opened her eyes looking up into his.

"It's ok Karson." He said stroking her cheek once more before dropping his hands back onto her stomach, resuming the path his massage was taking him. His fingers ran over her hips lightly and down her thighs coming to the front, gently pulling them apart the slightest bit and Karson sucked her breath in again watching him, waiting for him to snap and take her harshly. Her eyes followed his hand as he took the bottle once more opening the cap and pouring a little of it out on his hand. He went to close it and hesitated, before turning it over once more letting a small line of it drizzle out onto her pubic bone again, smirking when her hips flexed and she sucked in a sharp breath as the warm liquid flowed down over her clit once more.

"I don't think you even know how hot that looks, Karson." He told her, setting his hands on her thigh and pushing lightly into her muscles sweeping his fingers over her skin, the edge of his hands barely brushing against her pussy, making her thighs open wider for him involuntarily. He worked the muscles on her thigh, and in turn brushing his hand over her pussy just the slightest bit every stroke until she was breathing shallowly, before switching his attention to her other thigh.

He did the same thing to the other side, teasing her with feather light touches to her most sensitive area, until her eyes were closed, her hands had fisted in the sheets tightly and her body was quivering, before 'accidentally' brushing his finger tip up the center of her body over her clit. His eyes locked on hers when they snapped open and her back arched off the bed at his touch, before lowering his head and lightly brushing his lips over hers, while settling his finger back on her clit, his hand not moving at all.

Karson's head was spinning as she felt Seth's lips settle gently on hers, and his finger resting on her clit. The sensation of his finger just resting against her, not doing anything was driving her mad and she fought hard against the urge to move her hips. His lips worked over hers, his tongue gently probing and she opened up to him, moaning at the feeling when he stroked it against hers lightly, and his finger started moving in soft slow circles. Her legs fell apart on the bed and she fisted the sheets tighter, his finger working her clit with soft touches and his tongue stroking against hers, and she fought against the orgasm he was trying to pull from her.

"Let it go, Feisty Little Sin, cum for me." He whispered against her lips, as his finger dipped inside her slowly and curled against her sweet spot and he clamped his lips down on hers, bringing his other arm under her body holding her tight to him when she arched violently, her body clenching down tightly on his finger and her screams echoed in his mouth.

Before she came down from her high he had moved between her legs and lined himself up with her, slowly pushing his cock inside her tight channel, and stilling once he was fully inside her, his hands taking both hers, twining their fingers together and pinning them down gently on the side of her head. She cried out against his lips, her eyes closing and her body went rigid, her legs coming up around his waist and he didn't know if it was to push him away or pull him closer, but he remained still, letting her breathe through the pain he knew she was feeling, while he kept feathering kisses along her neck, jaw, and lips.

"Easy baby, when you're ready we'll keep going. Fucking shit you're so tight, you have to relax, Karson, I promise you'll feel good." He breathed into her neck, his body shaking from the strain of holding still. She was like a vice around his cock, she felt so fucking good and he wasn't going to last with her.

Her body was screaming with pain, but it was oddly pleasurable too. She felt Seth between her legs, he was long, thick and it hurt, stretching her body, but he was holding still for her. She breathed through the pain of being stretched, wondering why he wasn't fucking her to his completion, but instead feathering kisses along her lips, neck and jaw, telling her to relax so she could enjoy it. She could feel his body shaking with the effort he was putting out for her, and the next time his lips feathered over hers, she kissed him back, gently sucking his lower lip into her mouth, the ache between her legs becoming less about pain and more about needing to be satisfied.

"Please, Seth." She whispered against his lips, and rolled her hips ever so slightly into his, moaning with him when he groaned against her lips, his hands tightening on hers where they were entwined.

Her soft plea just about undid him, and he groaned against her lips, his hands flexing with hers. He drew his hips back and slowly pushed back inside her until he bottomed out, swallowing her soft moans.

"You ok baby?" He whispered against her lips and at her slight nod rolled his hips into her again. He set a soft, slow rhythm that was torture to him but he felt the need to make love to the woman under him. She was afraid of sex that much was obvious and he wanted to change that for her, to show her it could be a good thing. He didn't want the fear in her every time he or his other lovers took her and it would be often. His rhythm broke and his thrusts became erratic, once he felt her body clenching around his, her legs gripping his hips tightly as he came inside her, his face buried in her neck on a loud groan, her screams echoing in the room after him.

He came down from his high slowly feeling her body shaking under him, and he pulled his face back from her neck and looked down at her, seeing tears flowing freely from her eyes. He let go of her hands and brushed his thumbs under her eyes gently wiping away the tears.

"Shh Karson, its ok." He murmured to her, surprised when her arms circled his neck and held on tightly, and her legs locked around his waist, keeping him inside her.

"Baby, are you hurt?" He questioned her, frowning when she shook her head against his neck, but he could still feel her body shaking from her tears.

"Why are you crying, Karson? Talk to me." He whispered to her running his lips over hers.

"I don't know...I've never...You're the first...I don't…" She trailed off when he captured her lips again kissing her softly, holding her while she cried into his neck.

"Let go, Feisty Little Sin." He told her, once she had stopped crying to get her legs to unlock from his waist and groaned at her sharp inhale when he slid out of her. Fucking hell her body felt good. He stood and went into the bathroom, quickly cleaning himself up before returning with a cloth for her. Her wary eyes watched him as he carefully cleaned her up and tossed the cloth behind him before sliding back into the bed with her, pulling her into his chest.

"It will always feel good for you, Karson. Even if it doesn't start out that way you'll always feel good by the end."

Karson came awake early the next morning, Seth wrapped around her like a blanket. The man was an inferno and she was too hot to be comfortable, so she carefully slipped out of his embrace and laid on the edge of the bed staring at the ceiling. She laid there looking between the beams above her and at the sleeping man next to her and frowned. She didn't understand him, them. They had broken into her home and kidnapped her, telling her she was a toy to them because her brother owed them a lot of money, but they had been nothing but nice to her.

People didn't do that, MEN didn't do that. Sure he had forced her to sleep with him last night, although there wasn't really much forcing when you actually broke it down. She had enjoyed being with a man, being with Seth for the first time since she fell into Sid's trap and, if you had asked her point blank if she had been raped, she would have told you no, which surprised her. The feel of Seth's fingers skimming along her hip before gripping her tightly, pulling her close to his body causing her to yelp, broke her from her thoughts.

"Hey there, why you so far away?" He chuckled, pressing his lips into her ear before sliding his lips over it softly and moving his body so he was resting over her on his elbows, taking her hands twining their fingers again and pinning her wrists by her head once more. She smiled up at him hesitantly, her eyes darting from his eyes to his lips.

"You're hot." She said quietly. Seth smirked down at her, flexing their fingers together.

"That usually brings people closer to me not farther away." He teased her, laughing along with her.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." She told him turning her head when he tried to kiss her and giggled at his annoyed look, before moving her head up to his and letting him take her lips, breaking apart when a key turned in the lock of the door and it was flung open to Dean and Roman standing on the other side.

"What was all the screaming in here last night?" Dean asked smirking at the naked couple in the bed, letting his eyes run both their bodies appreciatively.

"Oh you know just getting our newest addition used to sex with me." Seth shot back over his shoulder with a smirk of his own, causing Karson to blush under him. "She said I was hot a few minutes ago too." He told the other two before rolling off Karson's body and walking to the bathroom completely unashamed, with Dean following him, leaving Karson gripping the sheet and pulling it over her body. She fisted the sheet at her breasts tightly and pushed back into the pillows when Roman moved over to the bed slowly, his eyes roaming over her body.

"You know I won't forget what you did last night. And I will pay you back for it. Repeatedly. I don't like being made a fool of." He stated his voice hard crossing his arms over his chest, and looking down at the small woman, his face stony.

Karson looked up at Roman standing over her with his arms over his chest and a mean look on his face. She swallowed hard at the threat he made to her and managed to grip the sheet even tighter to her body. She bit her lip and pressed back into the pillows farther when he moved onto the bed and straddled her body, gripping her hands and pulling them over her head into one of his, causing the sheet to slip so the top swells of her breasts were bared to him.

"In fact." Roman started, running his finger tip over the swell of her breasts that had been bared by the sheet, when he heard the shower turn on in the bathroom. "I think I'll pay you back right now." He finished taking hold of the sheet and pulling it away from Karson's body smirking at the fear in her eyes. He had no intention of hurting her, but he couldn't deny her fear turned him on and he was about to show her exactly what he meant when he said he was going to pay her back for last night.

"Roman, I'm sorry!" Karson started, looking up at him worriedly. "I just did what…"

"Shut up, Karson. Close your eyes." Roman cut her off just barely keeping the smirk off his face until the small woman bit her lip and closed her eyes tightly. He licked his lips slowly before lowering them to her neck, smirking against her skin at the gasp that left her, before sucking gently on the spot he had found in the car that made her melt. She was expecting pain from him, and was surprised at the pleasure instead, that much was for sure. He slid his lips lower, down over her collar bone before catching one of her nipples and sucking hard, growling and abandoning her wrists, pulling her tight to him when she cried out and arched off the bed into his arms, her hands fisting in his hair, gently tugging.

"Karson, you pull my hair again and I swear I will fuck you through this bed instead of just making you cum." He growled up at her before sliding his lips down her body farther and pulling her thighs apart.

Karson moaned at Roman's threat, although she was on the verge of thinking it wasn't really a threat. His growling at her, telling her he was going to make her cum had her body melting for him. She had enjoyed Seth's touch last night although she was still sore between her legs, and she untangled her hands from Roman's hair fisting them in the sheets at her side instead. She had seen his cock, he was bigger than Seth and if he took her right now she wasn't sure she would be able to find any pleasure in it like with Seth. She moaned and her back arched when she felt his breath against her clit, her thighs quivering without him even touching her.

"I haven't even touched you here and your body is quaking for me." He chuckled at her locking his eyes on hers, before blowing softly on her clit again, gripping her thighs tightly to keep them apart when her back arched off the bed once more.

"You want it, Karson? You want my lips against your pussy?" He growled bringing his mouth close enough to her that his tongue barely brushed over her when he licked his lips, making her moan softly, and her thighs shake harder in his grip.

"I asked you a question." He growled at her bringing his hand up and slapping his palm against her pussy, groaning when she moaned and her thighs fell open farther rather than close against him, filing that bit of information away for later.

"Roman, ugh! Please!" She moaned her hands flexing at her sides, her head spinning. The man had just slapped her on her most sensitive area and her body felt like it was on fire. She was pretty sure she should not have liked the stinging feeling as much as she had.

"I have one condition for you, Karson." He said moving his hand to grip her thigh again and blew more warm air on her clit, loving when she gasped and arched off the bed again. "You scream my name when you cum." He smirked at her before flicking his tongue against her clit and attaching his lips sucking sharply before gently biting, growling into her pussy, lapping up everything she gave him when she screamed his name.

"Fucking Christ you taste so good." He growled sliding his tongue up her again, before sucking her clit, his fingers digging into her thighs until she screamed for him again and again, her small body twisting in his grip, begging him to stop.

"I love hearing you scream and beg." He smirked down at her trembling body, taking one last lick before moving up and taking her lips softly, sliding his tongue into her mouth letting her taste herself.

"Come on lets get you in the shower." He told her getting off her and gently lifting her limp trembling body taking her into the bathroom, stopping in the door just in time to see and hear Seth and Dean moaning their orgasms, their bodies shaking together behind the large glass doors of a shower easily big enough for five people, Seth's body pressed into the marble wall and Dean leaning heavily on him, kissing his back.

"You two ready for one more?" Roman chuckled from the doorway nodding down at Karson in his arms.

"We're ready for two more, Roman; get your ass in here too." Dean grunted pushing up from Seth's body and adjusting the taps causing more sprays to turn on, as Roman put Karson down and pushed her gently into Seth's arms, before stripping and joining the three of them under the shower sprays.

Chapter 8

"No"

"Yes she needs one"

"No she doesn't; she can swim in the pool naked, no one will see her."

"What if we take her on the boat?"

"Seriously how long has it been since we've used the boat, we should just sell it. Roman, we're selling the boat when we get home."

"Ok."

"What if we go on vacation, to an island or something?"

"We can rent our own island, she still doesn't need one. Roman, we're renting an island next month for vacation."

"Sure."

"What if we go to a resort? I don't want anyone but us seeing our girl naked."

"It's a whole other store we need to go to and we've been shopping for her for the last three hours."

"We can get her one at the lingerie store while we're getting her bras and panties."

"Unnngh fine."

Karson sat on Roman's lap in the dressing area of an upscale clothing store that had almost everything your heart could desire, while listening to Seth and Dean argue back and forth about getting her a bathing suit. She was with Seth, she didn't really want to only be able to swim naked, but Dean seemed to want her that way, but she was a little intimidated about adding her opinion on the matter and celebrated inside when Seth won the argument.

"Ok let's go and pay for this stuff. Roman, call the lingerie store, get them to close down for us." Dean said taking an armful of the clothes over to register and let the girl working start ringing stuff up. His eyes moved over Karson's body in the short peach silk robe the store had given her while she was trying things on and he licked his lips. "Add that robe to the pile too." He told the girl as he selected a pair of jeans and a shimmery silver halter-top from the pile and moved over to where Karson was standing, looking at a rack of sundresses.

"Something you want babe?" He asked her coming up behind her, pulling her back into his body, smirking when she didn't stiffen in his arms.

"Um..." She hesitated running her hand over a light blue silk halter top mid thigh sun dress.

Dean pulled the dress off the rack and took Karson's hand leading her back into the dressing area.

"Take the robe off." He told her sitting down in the chair he had occupied while she had tried on everything they had selected for her over the last three hours, licking his lips when she untied the belt on the robe and let it fall off her shoulders, leaving her standing in front of him in her black panties she had been wearing when they abducted her. She had gotten good at following his orders, especially after the shower the four of them had shared this morning, she was more comfortable with all of them.

"Put the dress on baby." He told her sitting back and resting his palms against his thighs, watching Karson pull the dress over her head and settling it against her body where it hugged her curves perfectly.

"Fuck you're getting that. Fuck you're WEARING that out of here let's go." He told her gripping her hand and scooping the robe off the floor, taking her back out to where Seth and Roman were gathering up the bags. Next stop bra and panty shopping at her favorite lingerie store, and Dean couldn't wait to see her model those for them.

Sitting in the back seat of the SUV on Dean's lap, with his fingers tracing small circles on her thigh, Karson couldn't help but think about how different these three men were from Sid. Thus far there was no grabbing hard enough to leave bruises, no hair pulling, no humiliation, they hadn't punched her or slapped, or kicked her. The only time any of them had been even the slightest bit rough with her after the abduction was when Seth had jerked her nipples, and Roman had slapped her right before he went down on her and she couldn't even tell you that she hadn't enjoyed it, with them it added to the pleasure, it wasn't hard enough to really hurt her.

They had let her heal and were taking her to get rechecked after they finished spending money. They didn't make her sleep on a concrete floor in a windowless prison naked and they weren't fucking her raw with no pleasure on her end. They just bought her thousands in clothing, had watched her model all of it for them and if they hadn't approved it was tossed back, and had already told her they were taking her away for a vacation. Dean's finger tracing over her lips had her looking up at him questioningly.

"What's that frown for?" He asked her, slipping his thumb over her bottom lip pulling it down gently before letting it go, leaning down and capturing her lips. "Your lips are so soft, so different from Seth and Roman." He chuckled, glancing up at his partners and subs in the front seats of the car, before kissing her again.

"Just thinking." She said smiling slightly up at him and meeting Roman and Seth's eyes in the rear view mirror, her forehead scrunching at their frowns.

"About what, Feisty little Sin?" Seth asked her putting his eyes back on the road after connecting with Roman's briefly. All three men wanted to know what was making the girl frown when they were trying to get her settled into their lives. The three of them had talked at length while on their last mission, right after they had brought Karson home. They had been having a clinic in Vegas interviewing women to carry a child for them for the last year, but had yet to find one they deemed acceptable. They had been close before Seth had won Karson, they had even had a face to face interview with her but Karson blew the one they thought would be it away. She didn't know it yet but they had all agreed that she was strong, courageous, intelligent, independent, and her quick wit and the fact that she had almost outsmarted them when they captured her was everything they wanted to pass on to their children. She had started out as a piece of property to them but she had won all of them over that night and she would be their woman in every sense of the word.

"Just stuff. Everything. Nothing." She started. "Whyyouguysarebeingsonicetome." She finished quickly and quietly, biting her lip and turning her face bracing herself like she couldn't believe she had said that and was going to be hit for it. She stiffened when Dean's arms tightened around her, but relaxed a little when he pressed his lips to her head and rubbed her back softly.

"Relax Karson. I don't know what you're used to but we won't hurt you. You can say anything to us and you won't get hit for it, not the way you have been in the past." He told her switching from rubbing her back to rubbing her thigh. "And we're being nice to you because you are ours and we want you to understand that." He finished as Seth pulled up in front of the lingerie store.

"I thought I was just your toy." She said quietly, frowning again and looking at the floor as Seth and Roman got out of the car. She sucked in her breath and gripped Dean's wrist as his hand came under her chin and lifted it so she was looking at him, gripping her gently.

"Ohh you're still our toy Karson. But you're also our woman." He told her before passing her out the door to Seth, who set her on her feet, and climbing out himself.

"I don't see how you guys are able to close down an entire store." She mumbled grinning at them.

"Money talk's baby and we have plenty of that." Seth told her putting a hand to her back and taking her inside one of her favorite stores ever.

"Mr. Reigns, Mr. Ambrose, Mr. Rollins, I am pleased that you chose our store for your business." The manager of the store stated after he had unlocked the doors admitting them. His eyes raked down Karson's body and he licked his lips before offering his hand to her. "And who is this pretty little thing?" He asked taking Karson's hand, even though she hadn't offered it and kissing over her knuckles.

"Karson is ours." Seth growled at the manager pulling her back behind him a little ways, while Dean and Roman both stepped in front of them. He frowned when her small body trembled a little. "You guys start finding stuff I'll take her back to the dressing room." He said taking a grip on Karson's arm and pulling her along behind him. Once they passed through the curtain in the back he turned to her and was surprised when she circled his waist with her arms and leaned into him.

"Karson, what's wrong?" He asked her pulling her tight to his chest.

"You're not going to let him use me, are you?" She asked so quietly that Seth almost missed it. His jaw clenched and his arms tightened around her even more causing her to stiffen and whimper in pain.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked...you can do whatever you want, I know, I'm sorry!" Karson whispered out closing her eyes, her body going rigid in his arms waiting for him to strike her.

"No one touches you but us. Ever. And if someone tries it, it will be the last thing they do, Karson." Seth grit out; pulling her to the seats in the changing area and setting down, taking her with him, settling her on his lap, holding her tightly.

"But he wanted it. He's probably negotiating with Roman and Dean right now so he ca..."

"They will tell him the same thing, Karson. In fact if he tries it, I wouldn't be surprised if Roman puts him down on the spot." He chuckled rubbing her back gently. "Karson, Dean meant what he said in the car, you are ours."

"I know because you won me from my brother." She said looking down at the floor until Seth gripped her chin and lifted it making her look in his eyes.

"Yes I won you. And even if we didn't want you as our woman and only as our toy the answer would still be the same. We never learned how to share well and no one touches you but us." He said brushing his lips over hers softly, looking up when Dean stepped into the room looking like he wanted to kill someone.

"Karson lets go." He grit out taking hold of her arm and pulling her to her feet.

"Um ok…Why?" She asked hesitantly fearing that Seth had been wrong and that Dean and Roman had struck a deal for the store manager to use her.

"Because we have some business to attend." He told her turning abruptly and half dragging her out of the changing area of the store where Roman was standing with his arms crossed next to the store manager who had a smug look on his face.

"Now Karson. Hunter here just offered to pay us to have a turn with you." Dean said as he stopped a few feet in front of the store manager and pulled Karson in front of him and wrapped his arms around her waist as her whole body went rigid in his arms.

"He wants to taste and squeeze these." He said smoothing his hands up to her breasts before squeezing them lightly and dropping them back down to her hips.

"He wants to put his cock in here." He stated sliding his hands down her legs and under her dress cupping her pussy gently before returning to her hips, feeling her starting to tremble.

"And my question to you, Karson, is do you want us to kill him for it or not?" Dean asked her turning her in his arms and holding her against his chest as she broke down. He knew he was a little harsh but he really wanted to teach both the jackass who owned the store and Karson a lesson. He felt her shake her head against his chest and her arms went around him.

"Fucker, you're lucky our woman has a heart of gold or you would be dead right now." He spit out before gently lifting Karson and walking out of the store to the SUV that Seth had already had the back door open for them.

"Why didn't you let..."

"No one touches you but us." All three of the men around her answered at the same time and Karson couldn't help the giggle that escaped her, the trembling in her body turning from tears into laughter.

"Brat." Dean chuckled slapping Karson lightly on her thigh while Seth and Roman climbed into the car after tossing some bags in the back. "We're going to go to the Woman's Clinic now. You need to get checked out." He told her as Seth started the car and pulled out into traffic.

"Why a woman's clinic? I'm not due for my shot for another month but I'm sure you know that already." Karson asked frowning.

"Yeah you're not getting that shot, Karson." Roman said calmly from the front seat.

"Um...why not?" She asked. These guys did not strike her as the condom type especially since Seth hadn't used one with her.

"Because you're going to have our baby." Seth said from the driver's seat like he had just told her what they were having for dinner.

Chapter 9

"I...err…what?" Karson stammered looking at all three men like they had grown another head.

"You're going to carry our children, Karson. One for each of us." Dean said calmly holding her to his chest.

"Um...Wait seriously...Why me...Why do you want me to carry your children. Why do you want children? You've only known me like a week why me! No! No way! NO FREAKING WAY!" She screamed shaking her head. They couldn't be serious.

"We want them to pass on our legacy too. And we want you because you're an incredible woman, Karson. You're our incredible woman, now calm down." Roman told her from the front seat.

"Most men wouldn't have been able to give us the run you did when we took you, Karson. We want your genes in our offspring." Dean told her running his hand over her back.

Karson grunted not knowing what to say after Roman blew her off. She couldn't exactly tell them she didn't want to carry their children. They owned her after all, which he just proved. But would it be so bad? She didn't know. Kids were never on her radar especially after Sid. She never would have brought another being into that life, but these men were nothing like him. They would love their kids she was sure, and felt a pang in her chest at the thought. What the hell was that? She didn't care if these men loved her right? They abducted her after all...But they were not acting like kidnappers, they were acting like...boyfriends. Very controlling boyfriends but still, more boyfriend than kidnappers.

"What was that sigh for, Karson?" Seth demanded from the driver seat, his eyes flicking up to her in the mirror before moving back to the road.

"I told you, I'm not sure about it…" She said quietly, frowning again.

"You've got a month to get used to it and then another nine months to get used to being a mother. You're going to have them back to back to back. We'll make sure you're taken care of through out everything baby." He told her matter of fact and she realized that she wasn't going to be given a choice.

"I don't really have a choice in the matter do I?" She mumbled but Dean caught it.

"No you really don't. But it won't be a bad thing, Karson. You'll be taken care of, have the best medical treatment money can buy, and you won't have to leave our kids. You'll be with them through everything." He told her.

"Comforting knowing I won't have to leave your kids." She grit out and immediately regretted it, flinching away from Dean's hand as it came up to her face.

"Our kids, Karson." He said, holding her chin tightly so she would have to look at him, and made a sweeping gesture that included Seth, Roman, her and himself in it. "All of ours." He finished as Seth pulled up at the clinic.

Karson jumped out of the car crossing her arms over her chest and looked up at the building. She shook her head and started for the door, stopping when Seth's hand closed over her arm.

"Well be in in a few, you guys go ahead." Seth told Dean and Roman who proceeded to enter the building while Seth took Karson's hand and led her in the opposite direction.

"What's going on in that head of yours, baby?" He asked her pulling her along beside him toward the little pond the clinic kept up on the premises, sitting at the edge of the water and pulling her into his lap.

"I don't know about this, Seth." She said quietly looking down at the pretty koi fish swimming in the little pond. "I've never even thought about kids before and now you're telling me I'm going to have to have three. Seth, I don't want kids, I don't know how to be a mother!" She said her voice rising. "I barely know how to be a woman. I just got my life back and then you three came and took it all away from me again!" She finished angrily brushing at the tears coming from her eyes.

"Were you really living, Karson? When we first saw you in that coffee shop you were so closed off from everyone, you stiffened before I even touched you. When was the last time you were with a man before last night?" He asked her holding her against his chest, frowning at the sarcastic laugh she let out.

"The last time I was with a man I was put into the hospital for a month, Seth." She spit out her small body shaking in his arms. "The last man I was with, the ONLY man I was with before you, made my life a living hell before he tried to kill me. He left his brand on me as you've seen." She said jerking her arms toward her back. "You think I was closed off a week ago, Seth, you should have seen me five years ago." She said on another sarcastic laugh.

"You have any idea what it's like knowing you were going to be beaten and raped daily and there was nothing you could do about it? Sleeping on a concrete floor naked after having your body turned into a giant bruise and fucked raw. Any time one of his friends wanted a turn they would get it no matter how often I had been used?" She stated, tears flowing freely from her eyes, stiffening a little when he turned her in his arms and put her head to his chest.

"Let it out, Karson." He murmured to her rubbing her back gently and kissing the top of her head as she cried against his chest before she relaxed a little against him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Seth, I would honestly be surprised if I could conceive a child after what happened." She whispered into his chest and felt his body go stiff. "He…the knife when he carved me went into my uterus. I don't know how bad the scarring is if there's any and I don't know if it will affect my ability to carry a child. I never cared before."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there, baby. We'll have you checked right now to see if you can." He told her, rubbing her back gently before standing up with her in his arms and going back to the clinic. He shouldered open the door, smiling when he felt Karson relax against him and her arms go around his neck again. He paused after coming around the bend in the hallway that lead to the clinic office when he saw Dean and Roman both standing with their arms crossed in front of a tall blond woman who was shouting at them animatedly.

"What the hell I thought you had agreed I was going to carry your children! You said I was a good match, the best you had found!" The blond was shouting, waving her arms around.

"First of all, Susan." Dean started looking amused. "You were the one who got it into your head that we had chosen you. None of us said anything about it. Second, we found a woman that makes you look like a Neanderthal." He said rolling his eyes, smiling when he spotted Seth and Karson, causing Susan to turn around and see Seth holding the small woman and her face twisted into something ugly.

"That?" She asked making a sweeping motion at Karson. "You're kidding right? I'm ten times prettier than she is. I can dye my hair auburn and be hotter than her without even trying." She huffed flipping her stiff bleached hair over her shoulder.

"Looks aren't everything, Susan, but you can't compare to Karson in ANY category." Roman said gritting his teeth as he watched shame and horror fall across Karson's face. "Now you see that?" He said pointing at Karson who was looking down at the floor again. "I do not like my woman looking like that, so I suggest you leave before you disappear." He growled, taking Karson from Seth's arms, smirking when Susan's eyes got wide and she stumbled out the door at his threat.

"Why the hell was she here?" Seth asked crossing his arms following Roman to a seat next to the office fish tank and dropping down next to him.

"Apparently the clinic called her to remind her of our appointment. They didn't know it was for Karson instead of her." Dean said kissing the top of Karson's head before pulling Seth up from his seat, and dropping into it himself before pulling the smaller man back down across his lap, watching the way Karson's face lit up when she turned on Roman's lap and was watching the fish in the tank.

"I had a tank when I was younger." She said putting her finger gently on the glass watching as one of the giant Angelfish in the tank came over to inspect. "I had Angels too...One of them was the size of a soft ball without its fins when I had to get rid of the tank." She sighed, smiling softly at the little fish.

"Ms. Aimes?" A nurse called though the doorway, causing Karson to stand up and move toward her, missing the deep frowns that streaked across Dean, Seth and Roman's faces at the sound of her name, before they followed her.

"Right in here Ms." The nurse said after getting Karson's height, weight and blood pressure, taking the four of them into an exam room, pulling out paper coverings and setting them down on the exam table. "If you'll put those on, with the opening in the front Ms. Aimes, Dr. McIntyre will be with you shortly." She said before closing the door of the room behind her.

Karson looked at the paper coverings and glanced over at Dean, Seth, and Roman who were all talking quietly in the seats by the door. When Dean and Roman looked at her with anger etched on their faces, she knew Seth had told them and she looked away quickly. She reached out and shook open one of the covers, jumping when she felt two pairs of arms come around her body.

"We aren't mad at you, Sexy Little Sin." Roman whispered into her ear, hugging her tight before moving away.

"We're mad at whoever did this shit to you." Dean told her pulling her tight against his chest and running his hand over her scars, before taking the hem of her dress and pulling it over her head. He tossed it over his shoulder, turned her and bent her over the exam table gently kissing along the marked flesh on her back before pulling the paper covering over her shoulders and sliding her panties off.

"Fucking doctor better get in here fast or I'm going to take you." He breathed into her ear before gripping her hips and putting her up on the exam table, before taking a seat between Seth and Roman, and the three began talking in whispers again.

Karson sighed and adjusted the paper coverings so they were covering her fully, jumping a little at the knock on the door before it opened and Dr. McIntyre walked in greeting everyone with his thick Scottish accent.

"So we're doing a full exam on you Ms. Aimes?" Dr. McIntyre asked his eyes moving over her small form.

"Yes." Dean growled from his chair between Roman and Seth, not liking the way the doctor was looking at their woman. The matching frowns on Roman and Seth's faces told him they felt the same way, and he didn't like the fear that was coming over Karson's face as the doctor pulled on some gloves and moved his little rolling stool to the end of the exam table between Karson's legs. He smacked his hand down on Roman's thigh and pointed to the table.

Karson swallowed hard looking at the doctor who was sitting on his stool in front of the exam table. She couldn't help the apprehension that flowed over her knowing he was going to be touching her intimately and the fact that he was a doctor wasn't helping her calm down any. She yelped when she felt the table shift behind her and she was pulled back into Roman's chest after he climbed onto the table behind her, his arms tight around her. She breathed out and brought her hands to his wrists holding him tightly, relaxing back into him as much as she could, glad for his presence behind her.

"I'm going to need her to lay down first." Dr. McIntyre told them, standing by the side of the table while Roman moved back and Karson laid down with her head on his thighs, looking up at him trying to ignore the feeling of the doctor's hands intimately on her body, manipulating over her breasts. She grit her teeth when she heard Dean telling him about a traumatic injury that may have left her unable to have children and they needed that fact confirmed or denied.

"I'll need to do an internal exam to check that." Dr. McIntyre said moving to the foot of the table and pulling some items out of the drawers there, while Roman rubbed soft circles on Karson's hips with his thumbs to distract her.

"This is going to be cold, Karson, I'm sorry." The doctor said as his lubed finger slowly slipped inside her body, moving around inside her gently searching for any evidence that she couldn't carry a child for them.

"Don't stiffen, Karson, I need you to relax." He said, sliding a second finger into her.

"Is that really necessary?" Roman growled his eyes shooting daggers at the doctor, while trying to hold Karson down from getting away as gently as he could, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles on her hip bones.

"Unfortunately yes. I can see she is uncomfortable with this more so than a normal woman, but I need to be sure there is no scarring. I'm going to have to go in the other side too, before I do an internal ultrasound on her. This is necessary for her to not be uncomfortable with that. She's a small woman." He said pulling one finger out of Karson and putting more lube on it.

"Cold again sorry." He said standing before pushing his finger slowly inside her ass, his fingers pushing on her stomach gently before removing his hands completely, taking the gloves off and tossing them in the trash.

"All done with that, you did well. I can't find anything external that would prevent you from carrying a child, but I am going to do an ultrasound of your uterus to be sure." He said moving to a machine and flipping the switch turning it on, oblivious to the fact that Seth and Dean were cracking the wood in the arms of the chairs they were sitting in with how tight their grips were.

Karson laid on the table her head in Roman's lap, fighting against the need to move away from the doctor. She hated feeling his fingers inside her and only Roman's hands gripping her hips kept her still. She looked up at him pleadingly when the doctor put a second finger inside her, and felt his hands clutch her tighter as if stopping himself from taking them off her. Her body was trembling by the time he finished and moved to the machine and Roman wasted no time pulling her against him holding her tight to his chest, his lips pressing to her temple as she clung to him.

"Easy, baby, almost done." He whispered to her. "He won't touch you like that again, I'll kill him." He told her watching as the doctor moved the machine next to the table and took a condom packet out from the drawer putting it over the ultrasound wand before spreading lube on it.

"OK Karson now I need you to lay back and spread your legs and Seth is going to help me slide this into you." Dr. McIntyre said motioning Seth over to where he was standing, putting him between Karson's legs in an effort to calm the woman's fears.

"Now we're going to push in, you'll feel cold and some pressure." He told her taking Seth's hand that was around the wand and guiding him so he slid the device inside Karson's body. "Hold it steady there, please." The doctor directed to Seth as he went back and pushed some more buttons on the machine.

"OK we need to move it farther in, and it might be uncomfortable for you." He said taking Seth's wrist again and pushing the wand fully inside of Karson's small body, causing all three other men in the room to snarl curses when she whimpered at the pain.

"Ok now I can see clearly. I know it's uncomfortable but I need to make sure you don't have any abnormalities in your uterus." The doctor said offering a small smile of encouragement to Karson who was pressed back against Roman's chest while he was holding her hips hard so she couldn't move away.

Dr. McIntyre studied the screen frowning slightly. He took Seth's wrist and gently turned the wand side to side slowly. He smiled when the wand was to the left, but frowned when it went right. He finally let go of Seth's wrist and pointed to the screen. "You can take that out of her." He said before addressing Karson directly.

"You have some scarring on your uterus but it won't prohibit you carrying a child. It might prevent you from carrying multiple babies at once, but you shouldn't have a problem with one as long as it implants in a clean area." He told her turning the screen so she could see the image he had frozen on it. "Here is the scarring." He said, pointing to a small line darker than the rest of the picture. "As you can see there isn't much so a pregnancy should be no issue for you." He finished turning the machine back.

"Now, I'm not sure how you managed to pull this one off but her eggs are ready to harvest if you want to go ahead and do that, otherwise we'll have to wait until next month. They will keep for however long but since you are here I figured I'd offer to do the extraction since I know you want to do the conception in vitro. It will take about an hour and she'll have to be put out for it." He finished looking at the three men.

"Do it." Dean said rising from the chair and standing by Karson's side. "Can't pass up this opportunity, baby, it will be ok." He said as the doctor came around the side of her with an injection, sliding the needle into her arm and depressing the plunger.

"That won't take long to work. She'll be out for a few hours." Dr. McIntyre told them taking items from the drawers in the room and putting them onto a tray so he could do the extraction while Seth and Dean went out to the waiting area to talk some more.

"I want that shit on her back covered."

"I'm going to call Graves and see if he'll cover those scars." Both Seth and Dean said at the same time.

"Great minds." Dean chuckled pulling out his phone and making arrangements for the man that did Roman's tribal tattoo to put something over Karson's scars, while they waited for the extraction to be done. An hour later Roman carried a still sleeping Karson out to the waiting room looking grim.

"What is it, Roman?" Dean asked looking at Karson's small form in his arms.

"I don't want her to have to go through that shit again. I don't care if she wasn't awake for it, there are some places needles shouldn't go and that's one of them. She'll feel it when she wakes up." Roman said shuddering.

"We're taking her to Graves. He'll do something on her back while she's out. Cover those scars." Dean said holding the door open for Roman as they moved into the SUV. "I'll dose her again once he tells us how long he thinks it will take so she won't wake up in the middle of it." He finished as they all got in the car and started for Corey Grave's Tattoo parlor.

Eight hours later they were on their way home to put Karson into bed after Corey had worked his magic on her back. They hoped she would like it but it was too late now if she didn't.

"Graves always does great work." Seth said to Roman running his hand over Karson's upper back as they were lying in bed, Karson against his chest after getting home that day. They had put her into one of Seth's dress shirts again and she should be waking up soon and he was ready for it, he had everything she would need once she came out of the drug induced slumber.

"Yeah." Roman grunted, making Seth frown. The big man hadn't been the same since he had carried Karson out of the exam room after the extraction.

"Roman, what's wrong?" Seth asked his hands still rubbing Karson's back above where they had wrapped her in gauze to cover her tattoo.

"Nothing." Roman grunted again.

"Don't give me that. You haven't been right since you came out of the exam room. What happened?" Seth asked tilting his head to look at Roman.

"I can't watch her go though that shit again, Seth." Roman said firmly reaching his hands out and running a finger down Karson's cheek. "I'm glad she was asleep for it." He said frowning and quickly getting out of the bed when Karson groaned on Seth's chest and her body curled into a ball against his side.

"Karson, baby, you awake?" Seth asked holding her to his side tightly, frowning when she moaned again.

"Seth?" Her weak pain-filled voice tore at his heart when he heard it and he stroked his hand over her hair gently, taking three of the painkillers from Roman and putting them against her lips.

"Baby, you have to take these." He told her watching as she took the pills into her mouth and sucked some water though a straw in the glass that he held out for her.

"Fuck, Seth, it hurts." She hissed out curling deeper into his side.

"I know, baby, I'm sorry." Seth soothed her, sitting up against the headboard and pulling her body over his lap gritting his teeth when she whimpered at the pain. He took a heating pad from Roman and set it against her stomach turning it on high, holding her tight to his body.

"My back is burning too. What's going on, what happened?" She whimpered against his chest curling into the warmth from the heating pad.

"You'll see in a little bit, baby, just relax right now." He told her running his hand over her hair gently as Roman settled back in the bed beside them running his hands over her thighs. The three of them laid in bed for the next hour together, Seth and Roman running their hands soothingly over Karson's body while they waited for the pain in her body to subside.

"Seth?" Karson asked quietly, not lifting her head from his chest.

"Yeah baby what is it?"

"I have to use the bathroom." She mumbled quietly.

"Can you make it there yourself?"

"Mmmhmm. Hey! Roman!"

Seth chuckled when Roman picked Karson up off his chest easily and took her into the bathroom before exiting quickly.

"Get Dean we may as well show her." Roman said moving back into the room after the toilet flushed.

Roman leaned on the door frame watching Karson quietly as she studied herself in the mirror. The myriad of emotions that played across her face in the span of a few moments was incredible; frustration, sorrow, happiness, defeat, uncertainty. He watched her unbutton the shirt around her and pull the sides open slightly; keeping her breasts covered and frowned running her hands over the bandage on her ribs and stomach.

"You won't need to wear that very long, Sin, only a few days." He said moving into the room behind her resting his large hands over her shoulders, as Dean and Seth leaned up against the door frame. He gripped her shoulders and turned her body to face him, sliding his hands under the shirt and letting it slip off her shoulders, before carefully unwrapping the bandages from her back, leaving her in only her panties before pulling her small body into his gripping her tightly and setting her up on the sink.

"Ready Sexy Little Sin?" He asked her pulling a hand mirror out of the cabinets behind the mirror over the sink. When she nodded he stepped back from her body holding the mirror so she could see her back in it reflected in the mirror behind her.

Karson sat still staring at the reflection in the mirror in front of her. She had no idea what to think about the design on her back. It was beautiful, stunning really, the image of a phoenix floating gracefully on the middle of her back, right over where her scars were in shades of light blue and purple. It held the Shield Core emblem in its talons, the shield with the Cerberus on it, two of the heads appeared to be snapping at the legs of the phoenix where its talons were pierced through the shield. The third head was staring straight on and had a small chain in its mouth similar to the ones Seth and Roman wore, with a small heart medallion and Karson's name was etched inside the heart, with Dean Seth's and Roman's names surrounding it.

She wanted to be mad about it. She wanted to throw a royal screaming hissy fit over it, but there was nothing that could be done now and the longer she looked at the design on her back the more she fell in love with it. The work was beautiful and it wasn't very swollen, the artist was obviously a master.

"It's beautiful." She whispered still not taking her eyes off it. She couldn't even see the marks Sid had left on her body and something snapped inside her. She wasn't his anymore. He wasn't going to be able to hurt her anymore. She looked up at Roman and managed a small smile before she broke down into tears that she had been holding in for three years. She felt Roman's arms go around her shoulders holding her gently and Dean and Seth both pressing into her side being careful not to hurt her, as she cried into Roman's neck holding him tightly.

"Karson baby are you ok?" Seth asked rubbing her upper back gently, and frowned when she only cried harder.

A little while later she finally got her tears under control and she pulled back from Roman's neck. Her eyes were red and swollen and she was sure that they would all recoil from her but each of them just kissed her forehead, Seth wetting a cloth with cold water and running it gently over her face, while Dean left the room to answer the call coming in on his cell phone.

"So do you feel better now?" He chuckled out at her and was surprised when she nodded her head.

"I guess I needed that. And thank you...As much as I want to be mad about it I can't. It's beautiful, something I would have chosen myself probably, and...It's freeing in a way." She murmured against Roman's chest. "Um...can I have the shirt back now?" She asked quietly as she realized that she was sitting in front of them and in Roman's arms in only her panties.

Seth chuckled and bent to pick up the shirt on the floor, but held onto it as he watched Roman pull his own shirt off and put it over Karson's body, before tucking his arms under her legs and against her upper back and carrying her from the room. Roman was hooked just as bad as he was and he chuckled at the thought as he followed the pair into the dining room.

"You hungry Sin? I'm pretty sure Maria left something in the kitchen" Roman trailed off smiling when Seth came into the dining room carrying four bowls of chicken alfredo on a tray.

"We're leaving in the morning boys." Dean said as he came into the room tucking his phone into his pocket.

"Another job from Helmsly. Not sure how long this will take."

Chapter 10

Karson was sitting at the table with Maria 22 days after Dean, Seth and Roman had left on another mission for "Helmsly." She was worried about the three men, but the older housekeeper assured her it was normal for them. She wouldn't elaborate about what the boys did, telling her that if the three of them wanted her to know they would tell her themselves. She shook her head slightly and took a sip of the tea the housekeeper had made for them. She was afraid to admit to herself just how much she missed them.

"So you're going to carry their children Karson?" Maria asked her smiling broadly. "I much prefer you to that self centered Susan bimbo the boys brought home a few months ago." She finished making a disgusted face.

"I don't really have much choice." Karson said looking into her cup like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Karson, I don't know if you know this but those boys are already half in love with you. I don't know how you did it but you managed to change their attitude about you from the minute they brought you home. Dean put your collar on your back. On your skin so you'll never be able to take it off. I know the circumstances of you coming to be with them but he doesn't intend to let you go." Maria told her looking at her intently. "And I for one am glad of it you are just as good for those boys as they are for you." The house keeper finished standing up from the table and exiting to the kitchen of the mansion.

Karson sighed and rested her head on the table for a moment. Was Maria right? Were they starting to care for her, like really care for her? Was it even possible for them to do that in only a week? Was that one of the reasons they wanted her to carry their children? Why does everything have to be so complicated? She groaned and pushed up from the table heading to the bedroom, throwing herself back onto the bed groaning again. She laid there watching the ceiling fan twirl lazily for awhile still thinking about the baby issues.

She got up and stood in front of the mirrored closet doors, studying her reflection. She put her hands under the shirt and popped it out like she had a baby bump and stared at the mirror again, having to admit that it didn't look as bad as she feared. She sighed and pulled the shirt off and turned her back to the mirror so she could see the tattoo the boys had gotten for her. Maybe Maria was right, since there was definitely a collar on her now, Seth had said she would get one.

She sighed and went to the dresser the boys had given her for all the stuff they had bought her and pulled out the purple bikini they had bought/taken from the lingerie store. It didn't cover much but it was the least revealing of the three they had gotten her, the other two little more than strings attached to bandies that barely covered her nipples and the string did nothing to hide her down below. The purple one at least covered a little more than her nipples and there was a triangle of fabric in the front of the bottoms although the back left her ass bare.

Karson stripped off the rest of her clothes dropping them in a pile beside the bed before pulling on the sorry excuse for a bathing suit. She giggled remembering Seth and Dean's argument over it and she wasn't sure why Seth had bothered, considering everything was pretty much on display anyway. She grabbed a towel from the bathroom and stopped in front of the mirror again looking at her tattoo over her shoulder. The boys had chosen well, and the phoenix was appropriate. Seth had been right she wasn't really living. Now she was living with the three of them and Teddy and Maria and she wasn't flinching at every turn. Both Maria and Teddy were always touching her, a hug here, a pat there like she was their child too, and she enjoyed it.

Karson pulled a t-shirt out of one of the drawers and she wasn't sure if it was Dean's or Roman's after she pulled it on but it was too big to be Seth's, and made her way through the house out to the pool. She dropped the towel on one of the lounge chairs and turned to the pool. It was a work of art really, long lap lanes on one side, a small rock waterfall leading to a small enclosed alcove that held a Jacuzzi at one corner, the whole thing looked like it was a rock cave, and the surrounding area of the pool was all laid in rock pavers. There was a small fieldstone building set to the back of the area also that she assumed held supplies for the pool and she moved over to it and tested the handle going inside when she found it unlocked.

Even their pool house was beautiful, Karson thought as she stood in the doorway looking at it. The outside was all stone the inside was all wood, with a fireplace in one corner, a huge flat screen TV and a sectional couch set in the middle of the room. She saw what she was after in the open closet and grabbed a floating pool lounger and headed back outside, closing the door behind her. She tossed the lounger into the pool and stripped off the shirt, moving over to hang it over the back of the chair with her towel before slipping into the heated water and pulling herself up onto the floating chair.

Relaxing back on the floating lounger, Karson placed her hands over her stomach and thought about carrying the boys' babies again. Thinking back to the conversation in the car she recalled that both Dean and Roman had called her their woman. She supposed it was as close to girlfriend they would ever get, considering they had been in a relationship with each other before she had come into the picture. And Seth had been nothing but loving toward her from the get go. She smiled remembering how he had held her both in the car, and after the extraction, like she was the most important thing in the world to him tight against his chest, and his hands stroking her back gently. She sighed heavily and dropped her arms to her sides. She was having them whether she wanted to or not really but she had been talking herself into it over the three weeks they had been gone.

She shook her head and slipped off the chair and pushed it off to the side of the pool and started swimming laps. She needed to get her mind off both the boys and their babies and swimming laps would give her the distraction she needed. She swam end to end on the pool twice, and was on her way back when the hair on the back of her neck stood up, making her pause. She looked around, treading water but she couldn't see anyone around. She shrugged, maybe Maria had been watching out the window from the house or something, she thought and started swimming again. She had completed another lap when she felt the sensation she was being watched again, causing her to pull up and tread water again, looking around and she startled when her eyes landed on Dean standing at the side of the pool, wearing only a pair of worn jeans low on his hips with the button popped and his arms crossed over his chest staring at her intently.

"Dean." She breathed lowly trying to slow her heart. She hadn't even heard him come up to the pool. He pointed to the spot in front of him and she hesitated slightly before swimming over to it, standing on the small lip at the edge of the pool that allowed her to stand up. He reached his arms down and she put her hands into his and he lifted her out of the pool easily, pulling her into his chest, holding her tightly, pulling back after a few moments and catching her lips with his, stroking his tongue into her mouth gently.

"Fuck I missed you." He whispered against her lips before tilting his head and kissing her again, working his lips gently over hers, groaning when she moaned into his mouth, bending his knees and cupping his hands under her ass pulling her up against him, grinding his erection into her pussy when her legs went around his waist.

"Seth and Roman?" She gasped out feeling his erection against her, and bit her lip as his lips trailed down her neck.

"They are OK, both in the house." He said tugging the string around her neck, untying it deftly.

"Unwrap your legs, Sweet Little Sin." He said and let her slide down his body once she did, chuckling at how she held the cups of the bikini to her chest.

"Baby you don't need to hide those from me, I'll see them soon enough." He said unzipping his jeans and pushing them off his hips, licking his lips watching her as her eyes roamed his body.

"Take the top off, Karson." Dean said crossing his arms over his chest and letting his eyes roam her body as her arms went behind her and untied the string at her back, letting the top of the bathing suit fall to the ground. He smirked when her arms dropped to her side and she looked up at him with innocent eyes waiting for his next command and he felt his cock pulse.

"Fucking keep looking at me like that, Karson, and I'll fuck you on the ground right here." He groaned stroking his cock gently.

"Turn around." He grit out, his hands flexing at his sides as she turned in front of him. "Drop the bottoms." He commanded curling his hands into fists as she bent over slightly and pulled the bottoms down, his eyes tracking the string that was between her ass cheeks as it was pulled down and off her body. He closed the small gap between their bodies, resting one of his hands on her shoulder while the other went to her hip, his cock nestled against her ass, as he pushed on her shoulders and bent her over again.

"So fucking pretty." He growled placing his lips to her tattoo, kissing over her name, then Seth's and Roman's on her back, before wrapping his arms around her and jumping into the pool.

"Dean!" Karson shrieked as she came up from under the water laughing, wrapping her arms around his neck when he swam over to her and pinned her against the side of the pool.

"You hollered, baby?" He smirked dropping his lips to hers, kissing her softly before lifting her up to sit on the side of the pool, pushing her to lay back with her ass hanging just over the edge, her legs over his shoulders, and her pussy right at his eye level.

"These are begging for clamps." He growled at her pinching her nipples and tugging gently, smirking when she whimpered softly. "Maybe some weights attached too."

"This is so fucking beautiful." He breathed to her pressing his lips to her thigh, running a finger lightly over her clit and down her slit then back up. "One day I'm going to put clothes pins all along here." He started running his finger along the right side of her pussy. "And all along here." He finished running his finger along the left side, groaning when he felt her body shiver under his touch. He flicked his tongue lightly over her clit a few times before dipping it up into her channel.

"I'm going to watch you squirm while I eat you and make you cum while the sides of your pussy are being pinched." He snarled attaching his lips to her clit, sucking hard, and sliding a finger inside her hooking it against her sweet spot, groaning when she arched up screaming his name, her legs quivering.

"I fucking love how easily you come apart for me, Sweet Little Sin." He groaned against her dripping pussy, sealing his lips to her and working her over until she was twisting in his grip begging him to stop, and he lost count of how many orgasms he forced from her at six. He easily gathered her small quivering body in his arms and made his way through the waterfall into the cave that housed the Jacuzzi, taking the steps easily and sitting down in one of the seats, pulling her down on his erection moaning at how tight she was.

"Holy god damn Karson." He grit out, his body shaking with the effort it was taking to not fuck her into oblivion while she clung to his shoulders. "You're fucking tighter than Roman's ass, and that's saying something." He moaned as she slid up his body before pushing back down on him.

"I can't do this slow shit right now, Sweet Little Sin, I need you." He snarled gripping her hips and thrusting into her hard, moaning at the way her body fell back in the water giving him better access, and it didn't take long for him to come undone with her, his thrusts getting erratic as he came inside her when she screamed his name for a last time milking him. He pulled her against him still inside her and held her against his chest his fingers working over the medallion on her tattoo.

"Fuck I missed you." He breathed into her hair. "We fucking thought and talked about you every god damn day. You belong to me, Karson, and I'm not letting you go." He growled tightening his grip on her.

"Us you mean." Seth said making his way into the alcove followed by Roman. "She belongs to us and we aren't letting her go." He said as he claimed her lips in a searing kiss before moving into one of the seats moaning at the feeling of the hot water jets on his muscles.

"Roman?" Karson asked noticing that he was moving gingerly and didn't sit with his back right to the water jet. "Are you OK?"

"I'll be better when you get your cute little ass over here and kiss me." He smirked at her, but she noticed the grimace on his face immediately after.

"You sure you're OK?" She asked as she moved from Dean over to Roman, settling on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his.

"Am now." He smirked catching her lips again and pulling her down slowly over his cock.

"Fuck Roman!" She grit out pushing on his shoulders slowing how fast he was making her take him in. "Slow." She moaned at the pain of being stretched by him.

"Fucking god, are you part horse?" She moaned out clinging to his shoulders tightly, making both Seth and Dean laugh.

"It's not funny!" She shrieked as Roman pulled her off him and set her in his lap.

"Sexy Little Sin, I'll fuck you tomorrow when you aren't sore from Dean." He chuckled stroking his cock under the water, moaning when she moved her hand to stroke him too.

"Mmm baby your hand feels good, keep going like that I won't last long." Roman moaned flexing his hips into her hand.

"Close baby...so close." He groaned and Karson smirked at him and slipped down under the water, drinking his seed down when he exploded as her lips closed over him.

"Fuck Karson." He moaned when she resurfaced and pulled her against him, kissing her deeply tasting himself on her lips.

"Just a thank you for not fucking me when I'm sore." She whispered to him, frowning when she saw him grimace again. "Roman, what's wrong?"

"Just fucked my back up some on the mission, baby, don't worry about me." He started. "I can't wait to be in bed with you tonight." He finished wrapping his arms around her.

"You're sleeping in bed with all of us tonight. And we're going back to the clinic tomorrow."

Chapter 11

Karson woke early the next morning wrapped in the arms of both Seth and Dean. She stretched lightly, and lay in their arms thinking about the last time she had woken up in bed with a man, and how different this was. She wasn't raw and bleeding and she actually felt good wrapped in the arms of these two men. She smiled tracing her fingers over Seth's chest before gently shrugging out of Dean's hold and heading into the bathroom.

She started the taps in the huge bathtub, getting the water as hot as she could stand it before taking care of her business and then added some salts to the water. She stuck her head out of the bathroom and looked at the bed smiling when her eyes met Roman's. She peeled the shirt she wore to bed the night before off her body and tossed it at him before ducking back inside the bathroom giggling.

She sat on the edge of the tub with her legs in the water, sitting up straighter as she heard Roman enter the room. She bit her lip waiting for him to do his business knowing he wasn't shy about it and when the toilet flushed, she felt his arms around her a few moments later, his fingers freezing from the cold taps he intentionally turned on, finding her nipples, making her yelp and cringe back into him giggling.

"Roman! That wasn't nice!" She laughed leaning her head back into his chest moaning when he tugged on her nipples gently.

"Neither was shaking your ass at me when you walked back in here." He growled against her neck, sucking the skin softly.

"I did nothing of the sort." Karson giggled and then whimpered when Roman's fingers tightened on her nipples rolling them hard.

"Don't lie to me little girl." He told her easing up the pressure. "Did you or did you not shake your ass at me when you walked in here?"

"I might have." She mumbled, tilting her head back to look at him, her eyes sliding shut when he claimed her lips with his.

"Only might have?" He asked smirking rolling her nipples again, sucking in his breath at her whimper of pleasure pain.

"I did! Fuck Roman! I just wanted to make sure you got my message." She moaned arching up to relieve the pressure he was putting on her. "How's your back?"

"Sore. But not sore enough to stop me from picking you up or having my way with you." He smirked at her.

"That for us?" He asked gesturing to the now full tub.

"Mmhmm. Roman!" She giggled when he picked her up and settled them both down into the water, pulling her into his body, his legs on either side of hers and her ass nestled against his cock.

"I always dreamt of having a bath tub this size." Karson sighed, relaxing back into Roman's chest. "Feel good?"

"Mmm." He moaned pulling her ass tighter to him and flexing his hips a little. "It will in a little while." He whispered in her ear, one of his hands finding her breast and palming it.

"Ohh? Why's that?" She asked him draping both her legs over his and leaning back into his chest.

"Because I'm going to be buried inside your tight little body soon." He growled against her ear his fingers skimming down her body to rest on her clit.

"Mmmm Roman." Karson moaned flexing her hips against his hand that was unmoving against her pussy driving her crazy.

"What's wrong, Sexy Little Sin?" He smirked down at her, flexing the finger resting on her clit a tiny bit.

"You're driving me crazy!" She moaned bucking her hips slightly into his hand.

"You want me to make you cum, Karson?" Roman growled against her ear his finger teasing her entrance before moving back up to her clit making slow lazy circles.

"Yes...Fuck, Roman please…" She breathed out flexing her hips into his hand, moaning when he slid a finger inside her slowly.

"I love hearing you beg." He breathed against her ear. "You know what I love hearing you do more though?" He asked her hooking his finger up against her sweet spot and circling her clit with his fingers. "I love hearing you scream when you cum more." He growled fucking her with his fingers relentlessly until her body was shaking and she was begging him to stop, her screams ringing through the bathroom.

"Mmmm I love hearing you cum for me, Karson." He told her lifting her trembling body and turning her to face him, setting her down over his cock, pushing slowly inside her stilling once he was fully inside, holding her tight to his chest. "Fucking shit you're tight Karson, easy baby just let me know when you're ready, try to relax." He whispered in her ear running a hand over her tense back soothingly, feathering his fingers over her, Dean and Seth's names on her tattoo.

"God you're huge, Roman." Karson whispered against his neck trying to relax her body against the pain of having him inside her. He was stretching her to her limits, the tip of him brushing against her cervix, and she breathed deeply though the pain, clinging to his shoulders until she got used to the feeling of him inside her. She squeezed her muscles experimentally and grinned when she felt his arms tighten around her and a string of curses leave his lips.

"Holy fucking god damn shit, Karson!" Roman grit out tightening his arms around her, the feeling of her already vice-like pussy tightening around him almost pushing him over the edge. "You ready for me to fuck you, Sexy Little Sin?" He asked her, groaning when she lifted off and back down him slowly. "Fuck you feel good, baby, ride me." He moaned resting his hands against her hips and helping her rock over him at a slow leisurely pace that drove him crazy.

"Mmm fuck, Roman!" She screamed, her arms going around his neck, her body clamping down on him when he held her hips still and thrust up into her erratically a few times and came inside her on a loud groan.

"Fuck, Karson." Roman groaned sliding her off him and holding her tight to his chest again.

"She's fucking tight as shit, isn't she?" Dean asked leaning up against the door naked with Seth on the other side, both their bodies shining with sweat.

"Fucking hell of a way to wake up." Seth yawned smirking at the couple in the tub. "I love hearing her scream."

"Don't we all." Dean chuckled. "Come on we need to get her to the clinic." He said stepping into the shower across the room pulling Seth in after him.

"Karson, good to see you again." Dr McIntyre said stepping into the exam room with her and the boys, reading some notes on the chart on his hands.

"So it looks like the lab successfully fertilized an egg by each of you, so do you have a preference of who goes first or would you like me to inject all three and see which one takes, and then omit that one next time?" He asked looking at the three men surrounding the small woman on his exam table.

Dean, Seth, and Roman all looked at each other for a moment. "Do all three. Will make it fair that way." Dean said as the doctor nodded.

"I'll get everything from the lab if you would strip from the waist down please, Karson, you won't be in any pain this time I assure you." He addressed her giving her a small reassuring smile before stepping out of the room.

Karson blew out a breath and undid the snap of her shorts, going to lower the zipper when Dean's hand closed over hers and she felt Seth and Roman press into her sides, their arms going around her.

"It's going to be ok, Sweet Little Sin. We're here with you every step of the way." Dean told her lowering the zipper on her shorts and pulling them down her legs slowly, chuckling when she made a small squeak of protest as Seth and Roman lifted her and he took her socks, sneakers, and shorts off before slowly peeling her panties down her legs. The door opened as he leaned in and placed a kiss to her clit, flicking his tongue over it once and then to her stomach before Seth and Roman set her up on the exam table, leaving her bright red that the doctor had seen his display.

Dr. McIntyre chuckled as he moved back into the room after watching Dean kiss on the small woman on the table. They never acted this way with the other woman they were going to use for carrying their children and he was happy that they had found Karson.

"Now Karson, what's going to happen is I'm going to insert a catheter up into your uterus and make sure its properly placed using an ultrasound. Once it's in place I'm going to inject the eggs directly into your uterus. You won't feel much, aside from being spread by the speculum, maybe a little bit of pressure and possibly the feeling like you have to use the bathroom but they are both normal." The doctor said moving the item he needed onto a rolling tray along with a small vial he had brought in with him.

"If you would lay back please, Karson, and put your feet up we'll get started." He said picking up the items he needed from the tray and turning back to the small woman on the table.

Karson lay back on the table looking up, her eyes connecting with Dean's pleadingly. She breathed a sigh when he climbed onto the table behind her and rested her head in his lap as the doctor moved to the end of the table between her legs. She sucked in her breath, bit her lip and shifted uncomfortably when she felt the cold metal slide inside her body and stretch her open, and the doctor brought a light down between her legs and turned it on. She felt a tiny bit of pressure in her belly and looked up at Dean, her eyes uncertain, but she relaxed when he brushed his fingers over her cheek.

"Ok Karson, now I just need to make sure that the catheter is positioned correctly." Dr. McIntyre said pulling her shirt up and tucking it under her breasts and spread some contact gel over her stomach before positioning the wand on her and moving it around for a moment, looking at the screen of the machine before him. He nodded once before pulling the wand away from her body and setting it back on the cart the machine sat on.

"We're positioned correctly so here we go." He said picking up a rather scary looking large needle off the tray, causing Karson to whimper and her hands caught Dean's tightly.

"Don't worry, Karson, the eggs are going though the catheter, the needle won't touch you." Dr. McIntyre said inserting the needle into the vial that held the fertilized eggs and extracting all of the liquid in it up into the syringe, and fitting the tip into the end of the catheter.

"Probably going to feel cold now, Karson." The doctor said as he depressed the plunger and injected the eggs into her uterus.

"All done." He said slowly removing the catheter and speculum from Karson's body, and handing Dean some paper towels to wipe the contact gel from her stomach. "I just need you to lie still for 15 minutes and then you'll be free to go. You feel any discomfort or anything?" He addressed Karson and smiled when she shook her head no. "Good and congratulations in advance, now any questions?"

"When can we have sex with her?" Dean asked his hand rubbing absently over her stomach.

"Fifteen minutes." Dr McIntyre said laughing. "Anything else?"

"How long before we know if she's pregnant?" Seth asked draping his hand over her stomach also alongside Dean's.

"We'll do an ultrasound on her in two weeks to make sure that one of them took."

"Will you be able to tell us whose it is then?" Roman said putting his hand alongside Dean and Seth's, smiling down at Karson.

"I can do a draw from her, yes but it will be painful as she won't be able to be put under, unless you want me to do an epidural on her, but that will hurt too, just not as much." The doctor said frowning. "How about we cross that bridge when we get to it?" He asked and the three men nodded.

"Now Karson, you might experience some spotting in the next two weeks but that's normal, it's just your body expelling whichever of the eggs did not take. If you experience heavy bleeding go to a hospital immediately though ok?" He asked smiling at her nod and the concerned expression on all three of the men's faces.

"Why would she be bleeding?" Dean asked his voice hard, and his hand rubbing a soft circle on her stomach.

"She shouldn't. But if she does she needs to get to a hospital because she might be hemorrhaging. It's a chance that's taken with this procedure but it's extremely rare." Dr. McIntyre said. "Anything else?"

Dean, Seth and Roman all shook their heads. "Ok if you do think of anything don't hesitate to call.

Congratulations again."

"So...Um...Do you think I can put my clothes back on now?" Karson asked quietly once the doctor had left and the three men over her were just staring at her stomach. It was moving to see them all like this, like they all wanted to be the father of the first baby that took inside her, and she blinked away a stray tear.

"Ten minutes baby." Seth said placing a soft kiss to her lips and then her belly, rubbing it into her skin gently.

"Really? You can't just slip them up my legs?" She asked and then grimaced.

"What's that face for, Sexy Little Sin?" Roman asked his fingers still absently tracing over her belly.

"Dean cleaned up the gel on my stomach but um...Well..." She trailed off, shifting her legs and biting her lip when all three men chuckled, Seth moving away to get some paper towels to clean her up with.

"It's not funny." Karson huffed crossing her arms over her chest but failing to hide the smile on her face.

"It is a bit funny, Feisty Little Sin." Seth smirked gently running the towels between her legs, lingering a little more then he should have, his finger tracing over her clit softly.

"Seth..." Karson moaned. "Please..."

"Please what, baby? Please stop or please help you cum?" He chuckled evilly his finger flicking over her a little faster.

"Seth! Roman!" She breathed, flexing her hips, moaning when Roman lifted her shirt and pulled her bra down, his lips attaching to one of her nipples and sucking softly, his tongue flicking over it rapidly, and Seth slid his finger slowly inside of her hooking it against her sweet spot before pulling out of her and flicking her clit again.

"Mmm you sound so good when you beg, Sweet Little Sin." Dean growled slipping off the table and taking her other nipple between his teeth biting down gently. "We're going to make you cum now, Karson, and you need to be quiet." He moaned out around her nipple before sucking it harshly, while Roman did the same to her other one and Seth slid his lips over her clit sucking hard while hooking his finger inside her to her sweet spot again, and Karson screamed into the hand that Roman had put over her mouth as her body twisted on the table and clenched over Seth's fingers inside her.

"Fuck, you guys." She moaned, giggling once they had all pulled back, thankfully only making her cum once this time, vaguely aware of Seth cleaning between her legs again and pulling her panties and shorts up her legs slowly, as a knock on the door sounded and a nurse stuck her head through the door telling them it was ok for Karson to leave.

"You ready to go, Baby?" Dean asked her, slipping his arms under her legs and back when she nodded cradling her to his chest.

"I'm pretty sure the doctor didn't say that I couldn't walk." Karson giggled resting her head against Dean's shoulder.

"You feel ok? Nothing hurts or anything?" Roman asked concerned as he held the door to the clinic open for Dean to pass though.

"I feel fine. No different from when I WALKED in." Karson said stressing the word and she laughed when Dean stuck his tongue out at her as he put her into the back seat of the SUV before climbing into the front seat with Roman, and Seth settled in beside her. She held back her laugh as he buckled her into the middle of the seat and turned her to face away him settling her back against his chest and his hands landed over her stomach again.

"It hasn't even been an hour yet." She said quietly, tilting her head to look up at Seth, frowning a little when he just shrugged and patted her stomach but didn't move his hands. She looked down at Seth's hands cupped over her belly and sighed softly, placing her hands over his. Maybe this baby thing would be better than she thought, glancing up to the front seat as Dean's phone rang. She watched him pull it out of his pocket and frown at the screen before flipping his eyes up to hers in the rear view mirror before answering it.

"Shield Core."

 _Pause_

"Ok."

 _Pause_

"Standard fee of half plus expenses for a consult."

 _Pause_

"Where."

 _Pause_

"Ok we'll leave later tonight, Mr. Helmsly." Dean finished ending the call before flicking the screen of his phone, his eyes flicking up to Karson's but he remained quiet at her frown.

"How long will you be gone for this time?" She asked quietly, sitting up away from Seth causing him to frown.

"Week and a half probably." Dean said watching Karson in the rear view mirror.

"Joy." She said sarcastically, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's too early for pregnancy hormones so what's with the attitude, Karson?" Dean snapped watching the girl with icy eyes in the rear view mirror.

"You're seriously asking me what's wrong? You really don't know?" She asked balling her hands into fists at her side and shrugging away from Seth when he tried to pull her back against him.

"I don't ask shit for my health, Karson, now answer the fucking question." Dean snapped his eyes narrowing.

"Ohh lets see, you abducted me from my home against my will and brought me to live with you. You just got home after being away for a month. You just had me impregnated with your babies and a month ago told me that I wouldn't be going though this alone. I guess I didn't realize that your version of not alone only included Maria and Teddy. Less than an hour ago you said you would be here every step of the way but I guess you forgot to add the when its convenient part!" She grit out her fists pressing down into the seat, her anger getting the best of her. She threw open the door of the car as soon as Roman brought it to a stop at the mansion and stomped up the front steps halting at the top while the boys were talking quietly in front of the car below her.

"You know I'm glad you told me that I wouldn't have to leave my children. At least now I know they will all have one parent who will be there for them!" She growled, arms crossing over her chest as she turned and started for the door.

"What the fuck did you just say, Karson?" Dean shouted at her his body shaking in anger, hands clenching into fists at his side.

Karson stopped and turned around her own angry brown eyes locking on Dean's. "You obviously heard me since you stopped talking to shout at me. I'm not going to repeat myself." She said turning away and pushing open the door of the house heading up to the bedroom and slamming the door behind her. She stopped in front of the mirrored closet doors after kicking off her shoes and socks, placing her hands over her stomach.

"Fucking men!" She growled moving over to the bed and throwing herself onto it backward and closed her eyes. She couldn't believe them, fucking making her a broodmare and then taking off not an hour after impregnating her. She screamed when she felt hands grip her wrists harshly and drag her to the top of the bed deftly locking her wrists into a set of handcuffs that always hung off the headboard, her eyes looking up at Dean worriedly as he stood back from the bed, his face stony and his eyes hard.

"Those children will want for nothing Karson..." He started.

"Nothing except their fathers!" She screamed at him cutting him off, flinching when he advanced on her.

"Shut the fuck up, Karson." He snarled at her, his hands ripping her shirt at the neck and then the straps of her bra, before tearing them off her body harshly.

"Those children with want for NOTHING." He growled at her again, his hands ripping her shorts and panties down her body, before reaching for a length of rope he always kept on the bedside table and looping one end of it just over her knee and tying it to the frame of the bed.

"You ever fucking say something like that again and you won't like the consequences." He spat out taking her other leg and tugging it so her legs were spread wide open before tying off another section of rope over her other knee and to the bed frame preventing her from moving.

"Dean...w-what are you doing..." Karson whispered her body trembling at his anger, even though he hadn't hurt her yet, and she didn't think he really would, but she didn't like the way he was tying her down.

"Anything I damn well fucking please, Karson, now shut the fuck up." He snapped at her while tying her ankles to the bottom posts of the bed.

Karson bit her lip, her body tense, as she watched him stalk to the closet and pull a black bag off of one of the shelves before moving back to the bed and dropping it next to her, unzipping it quickly, digging through it.

"Do you know what this is, Karson?" Dean asked her, pulling a stainless steel wheel filled with spikes attached to a small handle out of the bag and holding it in front of her.

"It's a Wartenberg wheel." He said when she shook her head slightly. "You know what it's used for?" He asked pressing it to the skin of her wrist and drawing it down her arm smirking at her slight grimace.

"Doctors use it to test nerve reactions. I use it to test pain tolerance." He said moving it to her collar bone and dragging it down across the top of her breasts pressing a little harder into her skin, his cock hardening at her slight whimper of pain.

"How hard do you think I can push this into your skin, Karson?" He asked her, slowly dragging the spiked wheel closer to her nipple. "How much can you take before you're screaming for me to stop?" Smirking when she bit her lip, but didn't answer.

"I asked you a fucking question!" He snarled at her his hand making contact with her exposed pussy harshly and he closed his eyes against her yelp of pain. She sounded so fucking good he was having a hard time not just fucking her senseless.

"I don't know! Dean, why are you doing this? Stop please!" She whimpered her eyes pleading with him.

"Because you're mine and I can, Karson." Dean said shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly before grabbing her breast in his hand pinching her nipple between his fingers and running the spiked wheel over the tip of her nipple, his cock jerking at her scream of pain.

"Dean please!" She shrieked her nipple screaming at the pain of having the spikes dragged over it, but heat flooded between her legs. Gone was the man who was so tender with her at the clinic and she was a little afraid of the man standing over her torturing her body.

"Please what, Karson?" He asked her taking hold of her other breast and dragging the wheel over that nipple as well, almost moaning when she cried out again.

"Please stop!" She whimpered twisting her body to try and get away from the pain of the wheel pressing into her skin as he moved it slowly over the side of her breast and down her chest and stomach slowly.

"Dean, no please!" She shrieked twisting her hips as he dragged the wheel down over her pubic bone and stopped it just before it hit her clit.

"Hmmm… I think these." He started bringing the wheel back up to her breasts and dragging it across her nipple again only lighter this time smirking as he watched the emotions play over her face. She didn't realize that the wheel could bring her pleasure too, until now he had only used it to give her pain. "Are ready for clamps." He finished lightly running the wheel over her other nipple grinning at her moan of pleasure, before resting the wheel flat on her stomach and digging in the bag once more, pulling out a pair of clothespin type nipple clamps attached to a silver chain.

"No please, Dean!" Karson begged pulling on the cuffs and testing the ropes trying to close her legs.

"Karson, I love hearing your screams so please don't make me gag you." Dean said lowering his mouth to her nipple, sucking it gently and sliding his tongue leisurely over it until it turned into a stiff peak, and Karson was writhing under him moaning in pleasure.

"Seth and Roman like the clovers, but I don't think you're ready for those quite yet so we'll use these." He said opening the clamp and fitting her nipple in it tightening the small screw in the side until she whimpered under him and tried to shift her body to pull away, but she didn't tell him to stop. He twisted the screw another quarter turn smirking when she shrieked at the pain and tried to twist away from him.

"Mmm I wouldn't try that once the other one is on Karson, pulling against this chain will hurt you even more." He said lowering his head to her other nipple and sliding his tongue over it, licking it softly until it was stiff in his fingers and she was whimpering in pleasure under him once more, before attaching the other clamp to it, tightening the screw until she cried out again, climbing onto the bed to lay between her legs.

"Mmm those noises you make, Karson, they go right to my cock." He breathed against the skin between her breasts before taking the chain between his teeth and drawing his head back from her body slowly, until he was looking into her eyes and she was biting her lip against the pain, before letting the chain slip from his mouth, easing the pressure on her nipples.

"Are you wet, Karson? If I slide my finger between your pussy lips will you be dripping for me?" He breathed running his nose down between her breasts intentionally tugging the chain attached to her nipples and over her pubic bone. "If I slide my tongue over this will you be wet for me, Karson? Don't make me ask again or you'll be punished again." He told her, his eyes connecting to hers.

"Yes…" She whispered her eyes sliding shut against the intensity of his stare. She shouldn't be aroused by the pain but it was exquisite, and the slight fear he had elicited in her added to her senses, increasing her stimulation.

"Mmmm good girl." He breathed moving lower sliding his tongue lightly over her clit and then down over her pussy, pushing it inside her gently before pulling back and placing a soft kiss to her clit.

"You remember what I told you yesterday right before I made you scream my name repeatedly?" He growled against her skin sliding his tongue up the left side of her pussy, over her clit and down the right side, his fingers digging into her thighs at her whimper of pleasure.

"Y-Yes." She moaned out and then bit her lip, her eyes sliding closed at the feeling of his tongue gliding over her pussy again.

"Good." He said reaching for the bag and pulling some plastic clothes pins out of it. "These babies were last used on Seth's balls, Karson. He looked so pretty all trussed up with these on those beautiful nuts and along his cock. He truly is a pain slut; he almost came just from me putting them on him." He told her spreading her pussy open and running his finger gently along her right pussy lip.

"Will you cum from me putting them on you, Karson?" He smirked as he opened the first clothes pin and positioned it at the top of her right lip before letting it go moaning at her whimper, and he couldn't tell if this one was from pain, pleasure or both.

"You like that, Karson?" He breathed his tongue flicking her clit once more before dipping inside her quickly again before pulling back and putting another clothes pin on her, across from the first.

"Dean...Please..." She whimpered her hips bucking under him. It hurt but it felt amazing at the same time. She bit her lip moaning, her hips moving of their own accord as Dean fixed six more clothes pins to her pussy, four on each side.

"So fucking pretty, Karson." Dean moaned flicking his finger along the devices on her lips, his cock twitching at her whimpers and moans. He flattened his tongue against her clit and flexed it, his finger working inside her slowly before pulling out, feeling her body quivering under his tongue.

"How close are you, Karson? Will you cum for me with those clothes pins pinching your beautiful pussy if I suck on this pretty little nub here?" He asked her sliding his tongue quickly over her clit, his fingers playing with the clothes pins on the bottom of her pussy.

"Fuck Dean! Yes! Please!" Karson screamed her hips lifting to his mouth at the exquisite pain his playing with the clothes pins pinching her pussy lips was causing her. She felt his lips close over her clit and she screamed his name as he sucked hard, giving her one of the most powerful orgasms she ever had, her body trembling uncontrollably.

"Mmm baby, that was beautiful." He breathed against her clit, gently pulling one of the clothes pins off Karson's pussy, his fingers replacing the object carefully easing the pressure slowly, his cock twitching at her scream of pleasure pain.

"Are you going to cum for me again before I get these all off you, baby?" He moaned to her taking another clothes pin off and sliding his tongue over her clit repeatedly as she screamed his name and shuddered out another orgasm for him.

"Mmm so sweet, Karson." He growled into her pussy sliding his tongue along her dripping slit cleaning her up a little. "But I need at least three more from you, baby." He finished his tongue stroking over her clit again as he pulled all three of the remaining clothes pins off the right side of her pussy, pressing his palm to it to soothe her a little bit, moaning against her clit as she came again for him.

"Fucking shit, Karson, I want to be inside you so badly, feeling your pretty pussy milk my cock when you cum for me, which you're going to do again...right now." He moaned to her, sliding his tongue along her slit before pushing inside as he pulled the last three clothes pins off her and pressed his palm over her again to soothe. He nearly came himself hearing her scream hoarsely and feeling her body clenching around his tongue, while she trembled on the bed.

"You ready for me, baby?" He whispered moving up her body and pressing his lips against her softly, positioning his cock and sliding inside her slowly, resting his body on hers once he was fully inside.

"Fuck you're like a vice, baby." He growled, his fingers deftly untying the knots that held her knees and ankles down to the bed, smirking when her legs circled his waist immediately, her hips rocking against him, seeking her release. He chuckled, pushing her hard into the bed with his hips, his body shaking with the effort to stop his own orgasm at how her body was clenched tight around him, before pounding into her hard and fast, her breasts bouncing, pulling on her nipples, making her scream for him. He wasn't slamming into her long before she clamped down hard on him, screaming louder and he couldn't hold back his own release, and he came inside her with a shout of his own.

Dean pulled his chest back from her, keeping his softening cock inside her still, and undid the screw on the right clamp on her nipple pinching it between his fingers gently as he released the clamp, his cock twitching inside her at her moan of pleasure pain, doing the same to the left clamp quickly. He snatched the key off the dresser and quickly undid the cuffs, massaging her wrists gently before her arms came around him, clutching his neck.

"I don't ever want to hear anything like that from you again, baby." He murmured to her, kissing over her neck, flexing his hips against her, stroking his already hard again cock into her once more. "We'll be here for our children, Karson, and for you." He told her pumping into her hard again groaning when she screamed against his neck and her pussy milked his cock into another orgasm just that fast.

"Fucking shit, Karson, how do you do this to me?" He growled pulling out of her finally and rolling onto the bed beside her, pulling her trembling body against his chest.

"You ready to go, Dean?" Roman asked sticking his head through the door ten minutes later, smirking at seeing Dean and Karson lying in bed together, her body still shaking.

"Soon. Can you get a towel for her, Roman? And pack for her too, she's coming with us."

Chapter 12

Karson stood on the balcony of the hotel room the boys had taken her to, staring out at the beautiful blue ocean on the beach of Cabo. Dean had been nothing but attentive and gentle toward her after the blow up in the bedroom and the car, always asking if she needed anything, setting her on his lap holding her tight, holding her hand the entire time they were standing in the lobby of the hotel to check in. She had noticed that all three men had put leather jackets on over their normal shirts while in the bedroom of the plane without her, and hadn't taken them off the entire trip from the plane to the hotel despite the hot weather.

She had been shocked that Dean had asked Roman to pack for her, that she was coming with them this time, but he explained to her that this mission was consult only, nothing that would endanger her. She would never be alone; one of them would always be with her even while the other two were doing work. She was still curious about what exactly it was they did but they didn't offer anything more than this was just a consulting mission for someone else Mr. Helmsly was using for long term projects in the area that had just taken on a new partner.

"Baby you ok?" Roman asked, stepping onto the balcony behind her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back into his chest.

"Yeah I'm fine, Roman. Just looking at the view, it's beautiful." She told him smiling up at him, relaxing back into his arms.

"Mmm yeah it is." He said not taking his eyes off her, causing her to blush.

"Karson, honey come try this dress on we're going to meet our client for dinner." Seth said poking his head out the door and grinning at her. "You feeling ok?" He asked after telling her to come inside.

"Yes I'm fine, Seth, are you all going to keep asking me that every ten minutes?" Karson laughed, though her stomach fluttered at the new term of endearment he had used on her, moving into the hotel room behind Seth with Roman behind her. She saw the simple white cotton dress on the bed, smiling. The boys certainly had good taste, the simple spaghetti strap, mid thigh length, backless dress was something she probably would have chosen for herself.

"Hey Sweet Little Sin, you doing ok?" Dean asked her coming out of the bathroom having changed into khaki pants and a tight white t-shirt.

"Yes Dean, I'm still fine." Karson chuckled, gasping when Seth's fingers skated along the skin of her belly before lifting her shirt over her head and deftly sliding her bra off, while Roman unzipped and unsnapped her shorts pulling them down her legs, pressing a kiss into her belly and rubbing it gently. Dean came over to the trio and took the dress off the bed slipping it over Karson's shoulders, smoothing it down her body, smirking at the sight of the dress sitting perfectly on her small frame.

"Beautiful." Dean said kneeling to press a soft kiss to her belly before standing and moving over to the door, while Seth did the same, before moving over next to Dean.

"You ready for dinner, baby?" Roman asked her, standing and offering her his elbow after he had slipped silver high stilettos onto her feet and buckled the straps over her ankles.

"Mmm I could eat." Karson said taking the elbow Roman offered to her and moved with the three men out the hotel and down to a car that was waiting to take them the short distance to the beach side restaurant where they were going to have their first meeting with their client.

"Are you ever going to tell me what it is you do exactly?" Karson asked sitting in the seat between Seth and Roman, both of them with a hand on her thighs.

"No Karson. The less you know the safer you are. The only reason you're here right now is because this won't be dangerous, and we don't want you alone right now." Dean told her looking up at her in the rear view mirror. "Sorry baby, but its better this way, especially now."

"Ok." Karson said, placing her hands on top of Seth and Roman's on her thigh, and looking out the window at the ocean, until they pulled up in front of the restaurant moments later.

"Fancy." Karson whistled lowly taking the arm that Dean offered her as Seth and Roman opened the doors to the restaurant for them.

"Reservation for Ambrose." Dean told the host as he looked around the restaurant.

"Right this way, Sir." The host said leading them through the restaurant to a table for six in a back corner with an obstructed view of the ocean.

"This is beautiful." She said, sliding into the chair that Dean had pulled out for her, in between him and Roman, with Seth across from Dean.

"Doesn't compare to you, Sweet Little Sin." Dean said smiling at her before his eyes slid over to a tall dark haired man that had stopped at their table.

"Reigns, Ambrose, Rollins." The man started, offering his hand for them to shake. "Randy Orton."

All three men stood up, Roman taking Randy's offered hand, and Karson sat unsure if she should stand or not when Dean's hand landed on her shoulder, squeezing gently before moving to shake Orton's hand also. After releasing Seth's hand, Randy's eyes turned to Karson, slowly perusing her body that he could see, a small smile playing over his lips.

"And who is this exquisite creature and where did you find her?" He asked smoothly extending his hand to her and placing a soft kiss to the knuckle of her ring finger once she had grasped it with her left hand.

"She's mine." Dean growled, his hand settling on Karson's shoulder squeezing gently.

"Ahh I see. I didn't realize Shield Core dabbled in that sort of thing, but perhaps we could come to an agreement on the terms of her use?" Randy asked, his eyes sweeping Karson's small form again.

"We don't partake in that and I repeat she is mine. She's carrying my baby." Dean grit out, his hand circling her neck in a purely possessive gesture, stopping Karson from snapping her head around to gape at him.

"My apologies, Ma'am, and congratulations to you both." Randy said pulling out the chair next to Seth and sitting down. "Shall we eat before we get to business or business first?"

"Karson needs to eat, so food first." Roman said, passing a menu to both Dean and Karson, his hand settling on her thigh as he looked though his own menu.

"You can give us a brief rundown once the food arrives but no details while our Little Sin is here." Seth said once they all had given their orders to the waiter, causing Randy to raise an eyebrow.

Randy watched all three members of Shield Core interact with the small woman they had brought with them who was, according to them carrying Dean's child. He was genuinely happy for Dean; everyone deserved a chance to be happy, although he did wonder at how she truly fit in with them. Dean had been 'with' Seth and Roman for years, and Randy had to wonder at how the small girl had come between them and how Seth and Roman were so ok with it. The waiter delivering their food brought him from his thoughts and he started to give his run down as to why Hunter had called Shield Core in on this assignment.

"So to business, the basic gist of it is that I recently acquired a new partner and I know almost nothing about him except that he just got released from jail and he's recommended as brutal and efficient. I need to know if he's actually as good as the recommendation, as he was in for attempted murder, but got off on a technicality, and I need to be sure it wasn't a job gone wrong that landed him there." Randy told the men as they all ate, though he noticed the half full plate of the woman with them and the frowns they kept throwing her way.

"So you want us to tail him while he does work for you here over the next week and a half then." Roman said and Randy nodded.

"Simple enough." Seth said watching Karson with a frown on his face as she set her fork down and set back from the table. "Honey you ok?" He asked missing the questioning look that Randy had on his face momentarily at the two toned man calling Dean's pregnant girlfriend honey, and Dean not reacting in the slightest.

"Yes I'm fine, Seth." Karson said smiling tenderly at him.

"You didn't eat though, baby." Roman said bringing his hand up from her thigh making Randy realize it had been there all through dinner. He smirked when he finally clicked it together that Dean should have said their woman instead of his woman.

"I did too, Roman." She said laughing. "The portion was huge." She finished looking out the window at the sun setting over the water.

"Baby, why don't you go out and walk the beach, we have some things to discuss with Randy." Dean said standing and offering Karson his hand.

"Alright. I'll be down by the water then." She said releasing Dean's hand and taking Roman's, stepping away from the table.

"We won't be long." Dean said leaning down to her and taking her lips in a soft kiss before moving back into his seat at the table. Roman leaned down and kissed Karson softly too before passing her to Seth, who did the same before the three members of Shield Core all sat back down on the same side of the table now, as Karson moved toward the exit of the restaurant.

"You know Heyman is here looking for girls right? You probably shouldn't let her go off on her own." Randy said frowning at the three men across from him.

"They won't touch her. Look." Dean said nodding his head toward Karson's retreating form, and Randy turned and took in the tattoo across her back that clearly marked her as Shield Core property. Dean was right, no one would touch her unless she covered that tattoo, and even then as soon as it was discovered she would be returned to them.

"Smart. Shows you love her." Randy said nodding.

"I don't..." Dean trailed off watching Karson exit the restaurant and his hands balled into fists.

"Ohh sorry I just thought that...Never mind." Randy said waving his hand dismissively but he noticed both Seth and Roman had their hands curled into fists as well and were watching the door and not him.

"Now to real business, the guy's name is Sid Vicious, and he'll be arriving tomorrow. Here is a list of the things he's going to be taking care of for me and the locations where they will happen and what he looks like." Randy said pulling a folded piece of paper and a picture from his jacket pocket and setting it in the middle of the table, face down.

"Alright, we'll take care of it and let you know what goes down." Dean said standing and taking the items from the table passing them to Seth who tucked them into his own jacket pocket.

"We should get Karson just to be safe though." He said holding his hand out to Randy.

"Indeed. Thank you for taking on this assignment." Randy said smirking as Dean's eyes moved to the door once again. The three of them loved that woman but Dean at least, was so far in denial about it that this meeting may as well have been held in Egypt.

Chapter 13

Hearing Dean and Roman's voices talking quietly pulled Karson from sleep a few days later. She cracked her eyes open and snuggled against Seth's chest while looking at the two of them who were already dressed as they talked softly but animatedly, occasionally waving a hand in her direction. She stretched and moved in the bed letting them know she was awake before slipping out of it and heading for the bathroom. She was caught up in a hug from Roman as soon as she opened the door and stepped out, and she giggled against his neck, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"Gonna miss you today, baby. Got used to being with you all day for three days and now I won't be." He murmured, teasing her lips with his, lightly stroking his tongue into her mouth when she parted her lips for him.

"Fuck I need to let you go before we end up back in that bed." He moaned pulling back and setting her on her feet, where she was immediately pulled into a heated kiss by Dean.

"I know what you mean." Dean growled against her lips before pushing her gently toward the bed.

"Go on back to bed with Seth, baby, he's going to take you out shopping later. Roman and I won't be back until late." He told her moving to the door and looking back at her one last time, his mouth opening and closing like he was going to say something else before he shook his head and left with Roman.

Karson sighed and moved back into the bed sliding under the covers, curling against Seth's warm, naked body before falling asleep again. She woke once more a few hours later, opening her eyes to see Seth still fast asleep next to her, one arm thrown over his eyes, the other resting on his stomach. She smiles and trailed her finger across his chest, circling his nipple, tracing it gently, watching him shift under her hand and move his head slightly but he stayed asleep.

She shifted, sitting up next to him in the bed, trailing her fingers down the middle of his chest and over his abs, watching the way the muscles clenched under her fingers, stopping when he shifted again. She waited a few moments to see if he was awake, but his breathing was still deep and even and his eyes remained closed. She bit her lip and slowly tugged the covers off Seth's naked, sculpted body, watching to see if he would awaken from that but breathed a sigh of relief when he remained asleep. She reached out and lightly traced the tip of his half hard cock with her finger, biting the inside of her cheek when Seth sucked in his breath and his hips flexed slightly.

Karson stayed still, her hand hovering over Seth's now fully hard cock watching his face, but his breathing evened out again and his eyes stayed closed. She slowly lowered her hand back to his cock and lightly ran her finger from the slit on the tip down his length and then down over his balls softly, yelping and jerking her hand back when his hips jerked violently and he spoke.

"Fucking shit, Karson, what are you doing?" Seth moaned clenching his hands at his side, his cock throbbing on his stomach.

"N-nothing..." She whispered looking away from him quickly and putting her hands in her lap.

"You want to touch me, Karson?" He asked, studying her face, and getting out of the bed when she continued to stare at her lap and didn't answer him. He went over to his bags sitting on the floor of the room and dug through it for a moment coming back with two pair of handcuffs. He watched Karson's face as she looked at the cuffs, and laid back on the bed waiting for him to put her in them.

Seth moved over to the bed, putting the key on the bedside table before taking Karson's wrist and turning her palm up to lay the cuffs in her hand before moving onto the bed and laying back, raising his hands over his head and out to the sides and gripping the bars on the headboard.

"Seth?" Karson asked him, looking at him questioningly, her fingers curling over the cuffs he had put in her hand.

"Go ahead, Karson, if that's what you need to touch me, do it." He told her his eyes darkening.

"You sure?" She asked again, shifting up to her knees beside him.

"Yes, baby, do it." He said smiling at her, as she moved up and gripped his arm gently sliding the cuffs over his wrist, and securing it to the metal rail of the headboard before sliding over his chest to the other side, and doing the same, trapping him on the bed. He pulled on the cuffs, flexing his arm muscles to show her that he was secure before relaxing back against the pillows, looking up at her.

Karson sat back on the bed and reached out to trace Seth's nipple with her finger again. She watched his eyes slide closed slowly and his mouth open slightly, his breath catching at the contact.

"Can you keep your eyes closed?" She asked quietly. "It's easier for me"

"Karson, there's a blindfold in the zipper of my bag if you want to use it. I can't guarantee I can keep my eyes shut otherwise, I like watching you too much." He said biting his lip when she nodded slowly and climbed off the bed moving to his bag to get the blindfold. He lifted his head slightly for her so she could slide it over his eyes and moaned into her mouth when she pressed her lips tentatively to his.

"Fuck baby, you taste so good." He growled when she pulled back from him and then sucked in his breath when he felt her fingers brush softly over his nipple again.

"I've never really done this before, Seth...not willingly...not without him taking full control and just using me." She said quietly, leaning down and tentatively pressing her lips to his nipple, kissing it softly before sliding her tongue over it, pulling back fast when he cursed.

"Shit Karson." He groaned. "Baby, I don't want to hear about the asshole that hurt you right now. Just do what you're comfortable with, baby, its ok." He grit out his hands clenching to fists.

Karson nodded, even though he couldn't see her and lowered her head to his cock tentatively flicking her tongue over the tip, tasting his precum, surprised when his was a taste she actually enjoyed unlike her ex's. She pressed her lips to the head of his cock, slowly opening her mouth over him, her teeth barely scraping over the tip as she took the head into her mouth and sucked on him experimentally, pulling back when his hips bucked and he started cursing.

"Fuck Karson!" Seth moaned his hips jerking involuntarily at the feel of her experimental little licks and sucks. The fact that he couldn't see what was coming was making him crazy but if it helped her, he was game for it. He grit his teeth hissing in his breath when he felt her tongue circle the tip of his cock again and then slide down his shaft to the base, licking a circle around it before moving up the other side back to the tip, her warm wet mouth closing over him again. He felt her hand slowly wrap around him, her fingers not even fitting together as she stroked him slowly up to the top, a small twist over the head, and then back down, her lips kissing over the head again before he felt her teeth scrape over him gently again when her lips closed over him and sucked once more, her hand working over his length fast and hard for the first time.

"Fucking shit, Karson! Fuck fuck fuck!" He moaned out after a few minutes that felt like a few hours, his hips flexing involuntarily up to her mouth, his arms straining the headboard with how hard he was pulling now.

"Fuck baby I'm going to cum." He grit out fighting against his orgasm giving her time to pull away but lost the fight when she slid him deep into her throat, cumming in her mouth with a strangled moan, his body flexing on the bed, all his muscles tight.

Karson kept sucking on Seth's cock until he was spent and limp in her mouth, swallowing everything he gave her, before pulling her mouth away and taking the blindfold off him. He cracked an eye open after a few minutes studying her intently.

"Kiss me, baby." He demanded, smiling when she brought her head down to his with no hesitation, pressing her lips to his, and he slipped his tongue into her mouth tasting himself on her tongue.

"Fuck baby. You enjoy that?" He asked her once he had let her lips go and his head fell back against the pillows.

"Mmm very much so, thank you, Seth." She said to him reaching for the handcuff key to let him loose, smiling when he wrapped his arms around her and pinned her under his body.

"Any time baby, any time at all." He told her his fingers slipping under her shirt and ripping her panties down her legs, before he found her clit, flicking her fast and hard before dipping inside her body, curling into her sweet spot roughly, swallowing her screams when she came hard for him, her body milking his fingers as he pumped her through her orgasm. He kissed her hard again slowly sliding his fingers out of her bringing them up to his lips to lick them clean, but stopped and frowned at the sight of a small amount of blood on them.

"Shit Karson, did I hurt you?" Seth asked her holding his fingers away from their bodies, his other hand smoothing over her face worriedly.

"No...The Doctor said it was normal...my body rejecting one of the eggs..." She trailed off, tears forming in her eyes. She hadn't expected the sight to hit her so hard but it did.

"Shhh baby, its ok, we knew this was going to happen, its ok." He said holding her tight to his chest when she broke down, tears streaming down her cheeks. He gathered her in his arms carefully, keeping his bloodied fingers away from her skin and carried her into the bathroom, starting up the shower and letting it warm up before stepping inside letting the warm water wash over them and held her as she cried, and he couldn't help but wonder at which of the eggs hadn't taken, tears forming in his own eyes at the thought that it might have been his.

After crying herself out on Seth's shoulder in the shower, Karson sat curled against his chest in the sand outside the hotel watching the ocean, with his hands resting on her stomach lightly. She knew that she was going to lose two of the eggs, but she had hoped that might not be the case. She had wanted to give all three men the children they wanted at the same time, but it looked like that wasn't going to happen now. She sighed at the loss but knew she would give them all what they wanted eventually, and smiled at the thought of them with a baby. She felt Seth's lips press into the top of her head and turned her face up to him so he could take her lips.

"You ok sweetie?" He asked her once he had pulled back, and smoothed her hair from her face.

"Yeah. I just wish I could have given you all one at once you know?" She said and rested her head against his chest when he nodded.

"Its ok, baby, you will give us all one, we just have to be patient. Besides I can't wait to see you with your baby belly." He told her smiling down at her and patting her stomach gently. "I get to see it three times this way."

Karson just shook her head against his chest not bothering to answer after that. Her hands slipped over his that were on her belly and she squeezed gently.

"Weren't we going to go shopping? I'm pretty sure Dean and Roman promised me shopping." She said quietly, looking up at him when he started laughing.

"If you want to we'll go shopping, my Little Sin." He told her standing easily with her still in his arms.

"Baby look." Seth told her nodding to the water as he spotted a pod of Grey whales breeching out in the water.

"Ohh Seth! They are beautiful! I wish we could get closer to them." She whispered her arms coming around his neck as they watched the whales for a little while longer.

"Anything for you, baby. We can get a boat tomorrow with Roman and Dean if you want to."

"You can do that on such short notice?" She asked him, still watching the whales playing, but moving farther out into the ocean.

"Baby, we can do anything. With the investments Roman has made with our money, we probably make close to a hundred thousand every day. Once that first baby is born, the only business we'll be taking on is the business of diapers and caring for our wi...woman." He told her kissing her cheek softly. "Anything we do until then is being set aside for trusts and schools, so we know our children will be well taken care of."

"Ohh." Karson said, not knowing what else to say. She knew they were well off, but she didn't realize they were that well off.

"Yeah ohh." He said chuckling turning and carrying her into the hotel. "Lets get changed and then we can hit the stores."

Half an hour later Karson was walking hand in hand with Seth down the street gazing at all the different shops. She spotted a little odds and ends store and pulled him toward it. Stepping though the door she spotted what she was looking for immediately, a small display of little crystal figures toward the middle of the store and she moved over to stand in front of the glass case.

"I doubt you saw it." She started shooting him a look which he had the decency to blush at. "But I had a display of these in my house." She told him running a finger gently over the glass. "Love these stupid figures and I can't even tell you why. Maybe because they are so sparkly." She giggled, before moving away from the case and over to a rack of bathing suits that would cover her better than the ones they had gotten her at lingerie store.

"Seth, I'm going to get a new swim suit." She called to him and starting flipping through the racks, pulling out a black one piece that fully covered her front and ass but left most of her back bare.

"Honey, why are you getting a one piece?" Seth asked her frowning as he came up behind her settling something over her neck and hooking it on her. "I like you in bikinis."

"I'll still wear the ones you got me at home but I don't like people looking at me when most of my breasts and my ass are on display." She told him as he took the suit from her and guided her to a small mirror. She smiled and swallowed hard looking at the simple necklace he had put on her, just a small chain with six letter blocks on it, a D and S and an L each separated by a blank block. She knew that the blanks would be replaced with their children's names eventually, and she turned around into the hug he offered as her eyes teared for the second time that day.

"Thank you, Seth." She breathed into his neck, her arms tight around him.

"Anything for you, baby. If you had to pick two of those figures which would you choose?" He asked her, picking her up gently and carrying her back to the display case.

'Umm" She said leaning back into his arms looking at the crystal creations in the case trying to decide. "The Angelfish and the Seahorse." She said after a few minutes finally making her decision.

"Why those, baby? I'm going to get them for you anyway but I'm just curious." Seth asked dropping a kiss to her head and hugging her tightly.

"Because I would love to have Angelfish again, like I told you the first day at the clinic. I had them when I was younger and they were awesome to look at, always a way for me to calm down if I was mad or stressed or whatever." She started gripping his hand and pulling him farther back into the store to a display of sea shells.

"And the Seahorse because I always dreamed about getting one as a pet but, they are so expensive since they are so delicate and I never had any experience with a salt water tank so I never ventured into it." She finished picking up a sand dollar and running her fingers over its design.

"Makes sense." Seth said pulling out his phone and typing out a quick text while her back was turned, before slipping it back into his pocket quickly, before moving over to the cashier of the small store, putting the bathing suit on the counter.

"A necklace with six blocks and the Angelfish and Seahorse figures from that case too. I want the rest of them packed up and shipped to this address also." He said handing over a business card with their address and his credit card to the man behind the counter.

"A-a-all of them S-sir?" The man stuttered looking at the card in his hands. "T-that's going to cost..."

"I don't care what it costs do it, before my girlfriend finds out." Seth hissed at him, crossing his arms over his chest. He took his card back from the man and watching him pack the crystal figures carefully into little boxes and wrap them in the bathing suit before putting them in a bag, nearly dropping it on the counter when a loud shattering sound echoed though the small store. Seth looked over at Karson and saw her pale and shaking, staring at the shop window with fear etched into her face, shards of a large conch shell surrounding her nearly bare feet, and he ran over to her, wrapping his arms around her, lifting her against his chest after dropping his card back onto the counter.

Karson traced the sand dollar again before setting it back in the display basket. She picked up some sea glass and ran her fingers over the smooth surface smiling to herself. She missed her crystal figure collection but Seth was starting a new one for her with the two he was getting for her right now. She put the sea glass back and thought about where she would put the little figures in the house as she picked up a large conch shell from the shelf. Maybe in the library, she thought holding the shell up to her ear, smiling at the sounds of the ocean.

She turned to the counter to show it to Seth when movement out the window caught her eye and she swore she saw her ex walk past the window. There was no mistaking his bleached tight ringlets, the leather vest, and his huge height. The shell slipped out of her suddenly shaking hands, shattering around her feet, and she felt the blood drain from her face. She very nearly screamed bloody murder when she felt arms tight around her until she heard Seth's soothing voice in her ear, and his familiar scent surround her.

"Hey hey, Karson baby, what happened?" He murmured to her, holding her trembling body tight to his chest, moving away from the shards of the shell on the floor. "Honey, I won't let anything hurt you but you have to tell me what happened." He whispered into her ear, slipping onto the floor at the back of the store settling her in his lap, sliding his hand along her back.

"I-I thought I saw him..." She whispered brokenly to him, wrapping her arms around his body and burying her face in his neck. "I know its stupid, he's in jail but I swear..." She trailed off gripping him tighter.

"Baby, even if he wasn't in jail he'll never hurt you again. I won't let him. Roman won't let him and Dean sure as hell won't let him. You're safe, baby." He told her his arms tight around her, kissing over her hair and cheek before standing up with her still in his arms and grabbing the bag and card and taking her back to the hotel, laying her in the bed gently. He watched her curl into a ball putting her back to him and he frowned at the sight, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

"I'll be right back, baby, don't open the door for anyone." He told her standing up sighing when she didn't even acknowledge him and went to the desk to ask for the supplies he would need, before going back to their room, to the balcony to put his plan into action. He kept looking over at the small woman on the bed but she never turned toward him and her body never stopped trembling. Once he was finally done, he moved over and slid into the bed behind her smiling when her body relaxed back into his.

"Hey baby you ok?" He asked her kissing her shoulder wrapping his arms around her, pulling her back into his body more.

"Yeah. I feel kind of dumb about freaking out like that." She said quietly bringing her hands up to rest on his arms.

"Don't baby. If you're ever scared, you let one of us know. It doesn't matter how stupid you think the reason is, do it so we can take care of whatever it is." He told her moving to stand and lifting her against his chest, carrying her out the door to the balcony and setting her on the pile of blankets that made up the floor of the blanket fort he had made facing the ocean.

Karson couldn't help the giggle that escaped her when Seth laid her inside the blanket fort. She hadn't been in one of these since she was 6 and playing with her brother, although the ones she and Brad made paled in comparison to Seth's. He had tied the blankets over the railing of the balcony and draped them over the backs of several chairs, complete with two small tables that held lit tea lights, and a pile of pillows creating a space they could lay down in comfortably and watch the sun set over the ocean.

"This is kinda romantic, Seth." She said wrapping her arms around his neck as he slid his body over hers.

"I aim to please, baby." He told her lowering his head to hers and teasing her lips with his, softly kissing over first the top then the bottom before gently teasing them open to a sweet tender kiss, his lips slanting over her softly.

"Mmm Seth..." Karson whispered once he had pulled back and sat up to strip off his shirt tossing it out the makeshift door in the fort toward the balcony door.

"What is it, my love?" He whispered to her, his lips connecting with her neck and sucking softly while his hands traveled slowly up under her shirt lifting it slowly.

Karson sucked in her breath at Seth's question, her mind going blank. He couldn't possibly mean that, there was no way, she thought as she sat up a bit for him to take her shirt off her body and unhook her bra, tossing both garments out of the fort.

"Karson, baby you ok? Its me, I won't hurt you." He said to her looking at her concerned when she got a panicked look on her face.

"I-I'm ok. I know you won't hurt me." She said shaking her head slightly laying back down when he lightly pushed on her shoulders.

Seth kissed her lips softly again, his lips slowly trailing over her cheek then her jaw, down her neck and over her breasts before reaching her nipple. He lightly flicked his tongue against it, smirking when it hardened for him instantly and he sucked it into his mouth, lightly nibbling before sucking gently, his arm going under her back when her body arched off the blanket into him.

"Ugh Seth, please!" Karson moaned, her hands going into his hair and tugging gently, until he released her nipple and pushed her back down onto the blanket gently. He kissed slowly down her chest stopping at her belly, his fingers unsnapping and unzipping her shorts, his lips placing soft kisses all over her stomach.

"Lift, baby." He whispered against the skin of her stomach tugging her shorts and panties off when she lifted her hips for him, tossing them out of the fort toward the door of the balcony, before ridding himself of his own jeans, and settled between her thighs, his lips reconnecting with the skin on her stomach, his tongue tracing patterns on her skin there.

Karson wound her fingers into Seth's hair gently as his lips and tongue trailed across her belly. It almost felt like he was writing something on her skin with his tongue, and she concentrated on trying to figure out what it was, her body going stiff, her fingers pulling lightly in his hair when she did.

Seth slid his body up Karson's, slowly trailing kisses over her chest and up to her lips. "I mean it." He whispered against her lips, pushing inside her slowly, kissing her again tenderly.

Chapter 14

The ocean was beautifully calm as they sat on their private chartered yacht going in search of whales the next day. Karson was sat on Roman's lap with his arms tight around her, shamelessly watching Seth and Dean sunbathe nude on the deck of the boat. They both had beautiful bodies and she couldn't help her breath hitching every time Dean would reach his hand out and stroke over Seth's skin.

"You like watching them, don't you, honey?" Roman whispered in her ear, his lips brushing over it softly.

"Yes..." She moaned softly, tilting her head for him as his lips trailed over her neck, sucking lightly.

"Are you feeling ok, baby?"

"Yeah I'm ok. We knew it was going to happen." She sighed. They had all been asking her if she was ok every five minutes since Seth had told them about the loss, and it was sweet but driving her crazy.

"Seth is right you know, you'll give us all one soon enough, baby." Roman murmured in her ear, his hands traveling over her belly.

"I know...Roman!" She shrieked when he stood up fast and carried her to the railing of the ship, nodding out to the water.

"Look baby." He said pressing his face close to hers as they watched a small pod of grey whales breech not 100 feet from the boat.

"Beautiful." She whispered, watching the whales with a smile on her face and content within Roman's arms. She turned her head and kissed his cheek lightly before looking back at the whales, until they started swimming away from the boat.

"I missed you yesterday." He told her kissing her cheek gently in return. He would have much preferred to have spent the day with their pregnant girl than running around the city getting into positions to be inconspicuous to watch the man Randy had asked them to observe. So far the man was precise and deadly and also very careful. It was probably safe to say that whatever had landed him in jail had not been connected to a job in any way.

Karson rested her head on Roman's chest as he carried her over to where Seth and Dean were sunbathing and set her down between them when they moved apart and settled his body over hers.

"I can't believe Seth bought you this." Dean told her slipping his fingers under the strap of her new bathing suit and pulling it off her shoulder. "Take this thing off her." He growled shooting a look at Seth who stripped the strap off her other shoulder and lowered it down over her breasts.

"Dean! No!" Karson gasped covering her breasts with her hands, not at all comfortable being bare with the man who was captaining the boat for the day able to see her.

"Yes baby." Dean said nodding to Roman who pulled the suit off her hips and down her legs despite her protests, before covering her body with his again.

"No! Please..." She whispered her hands covering her breasts and thankful that Roman was lying between her spread legs.

"Baby, you have a beautiful body that belongs to us. Why are you trying to hide it from us?" Seth asked her sliding his hand under hers to tease her nipple, squeezing it gently and rolling it between his fingers.

"Mmm, Seth! Please...Its not you guys..." She moaned trailing off, her face getting red at the fact that Seth was pulling sounds from her that the captain could surely hear.

"What is it then, baby?" Roman whispered to her, pulling her hand away from the breast Seth had in his fingers and pinning it down, flicking his tongue over her nipple while Seth pinched it gently.

"Fuck! Seth! Roman! Please!" She shrieked, her back arching, before Dean caught the back of her head and sealed his lips over hers, swallowing any sounds she made. She whimpered into Dean's mouth as Roman trailed kisses down her body, kissing her belly softly before sliding down over her pubic bone and catching her clit with his teeth, tugging gently before setting his mouth over her and sucking hard. His finger slid slowly inside her hooking gently teasing her sweet spot, and drinking down what her body gave him when he pulled her into an orgasm, her body shuddering under his lips.

"Why didn't you want to be naked again, Karson? We can't make you cum like that without you being naked." Dean asked against her lips after laying her back on the towels spread on the deck.

"Because it's not just you three able to see me." She mumbled watching as Roman stood up and stripped off his board shorts and settled back between her legs, his tongue stroking softly over her clit again.

"Baby, Fernando prefers the sight of me, Seth and Roman to you. It's why we chose him." Dean chuckled, before turning his attention back to Roman.

"Roman, you're not allowed to cum until I tell you, understand?" He questioned sitting up and beckoning Seth over to him at Roman's nod. "Go get the bag, Seth." He commanded, watching the flex of Seth's muscles as he moved away.

"Roman, lay down on your back." Dean said pulling Karson up to her feet as Roman lay on his back in the space Karson had just vacated.

"We're going to test his control with you again, Karson. You got him to cum unwillingly once; I want to see if you can do it again. And yes I'm setting him up to fail." Dean whispered to her, kissing her ear as Seth came back with the black bag that held their toys.

"On your knees between his legs but don't touch him." Dean directed to Seth before he opened the bag and took out a bottle of lube, setting it into the ice in the cooler next to them.

"Come, Karson." Dean told her taking hold of her arm gently and moving her to stand over Roman's head, facing Seth. "Down, baby." He whispered into her ear pushing on her shoulders until she lowered down over Roman's face, her clit centimeters from Roman's lips.

"Don't lick her, Roman." He said, pressing her down until she rested directly on Roman's lips, causing him to clench his hands into fists at his side, before moving back to the bag again.

"Put these on him, Seth." Dean said, dropping the clothes pins down onto Roman's stomach, before moving back to the bag again. "Two on his cock, four on his balls. We'll add more later, maybe." He said pulling a small remote controlled bullet vibrator out of the bag and setting it on Roman's stomach also, watching as Seth stroked Roman's already straining length before taking one of the clothes pins and placing it on the edge of the head of his cock and fixed it in place, smirking at the way every muscle in Roman's body went rigid.

"Five more, Roman. And the best are yet to come." Dean chuckled; motioning Seth to continue, watching him place a second clothes pin on the head of Roman's cock on the other side, loving the way his sub's body was straining, every muscle tight and he wasn't able to open his mouth to protest.

"I love the way you look right now, Roman. I wish I could see the pain on your face, but I rather like Karson sitting there." Dean said, earning a grunt from Roman as he licked from one of the clothes pins to the other over the slit in Roman's cock drinking his precum down.

"You taste amazing, Roman." He said moving up to take Karson's mouth, pushing his tongue into hers, letting her taste Roman off of him.

"Doesn't he taste amazing, baby?" He growled before kissing her hard again, pushing her body down onto Roman's face, smothering him in her pussy for a few moments before letting go of her mouth and making sure she was sat up enough so that Roman could breathe again.

"Keep going, Seth." He said and Seth took another of the clothes pins and lightly massaged Roman's balls before opening the device and setting it against his skin and clipping it in place, chuckling when Roman's hips strained up and stayed suspended for a moment before lowing back to the towels slowly, a long low groan coming from his throat.

"Baby, come here I want to see his face." Dean growled at Karson taking her hand and pulling her up hard against his body, lifting her off and away from Roman.

"Look at him. Look how fucking amazing he looks, look at how his cock is weeping, baby." Dean whispered into her ear as Seth put another clothes pin on Roman's balls across from the one already on him, Roman's face scrunching in pain, his fists pressing into the deck of the ship and his hips lifting and twisting again, Seth taking advantage and putting the remaining two on quickly, earning a string of curses and Roman's fists hitting the deck of the ship, his breathing ragged.

"Mmm now the fun begins, sweetheart." Dean chuckled evilly, opening the cooler and taking the lube out from the ice, before grabbing Karson and dragging her body back against him, his hand circling her throat, rubbing the bottle against her nipples, loving the moan that came from her.

"Give me your hand, Seth." Dean commanded and put a generous amount of the freezing lube on his fingers and then put the vibrator from Roman's stomach in his hand. "Put it in him."

Karson watched Seth coat the vibrator in the cold lube and push it against Roman's entrance. She bit her lip when Roman's hips jerked and he hissed out a string of curses as Seth pushed the cold toy inside his ass, making sure to position it against his prostate. Roman's hips stayed in the air for a solid minute, his eyes squeezed shut, his breathing ragged and his hands fisted on the deck of the boat.

"Watch, baby." Dean smirked and pressed a button on the remote in his hand turning the toy inside Roman's ass on high, making the Samoan raise his hips again, his body jerking, his fists punched down on the deck of the boat again, a strangled half moan half scream coming from his lips, when Seth pulled the two clothes pins on his cock off without soothing him after at Dean's command.

"Impressive control, Roman. Shall we see how long it lasts?" Dean smirked evilly at his sub, lifting Karson again and positioning her over Roman's cock. "Lube him, Seth." Dean said and waited until Seth had put a generous amount of lube on Roman's cock before letting Karson slowly lower herself over him, smirking at how ragged his breathing became, how tight his fists were clenched, and how Roman was biting his lip so hard blood was trickling from between his teeth.

"Roll over, Roman; I want you on top of her." Dean said watching as Roman rolled so that Karson was laying under him, his face buried in her neck, still fighting for control.

"Jesus fucking shit baby don't move...don't...do...any...thing." Roman growled against her neck, his body shaking fighting hard for control that wasn't coming between her viselike pussy surrounding his cock, the clothes pins on his balls and the vibrator in his ass.

"Final test, Roman. Make her cum three times and you can cum with her on her third." Dean said grabbing Seth by the hair and bending him over a deck chair, spreading some lube on his ass and pushing his cock inside his smaller sub.

"Fuck." Roman hissed, his body rigid as he pulled out of Karson's tight little pussy to the head of his cock and pushed back in slowly, nearly losing it when the vibrator started pulsing inside his ass without warning. Even while fucking Seth, Dean was torturing him.

"Fuck fuck fuck." He kept repeating, sliding his hips back slowly again, know if he didn't gain some measure of control he was going to lose it when Karson came the first time. He wasn't sure he would survive a second even if he did get through a first.

"Roman, please!" Karson begged him flexing her hips up into his for the first time and his body went rigid over her again, him forcing her hips back down with his own, his fists clenching hard next to her head.

"Fuck Karson fuck...don't...move...don't...talk." He hissed at her, slowly stroking out and back in again. "I can't take your sexy little whining right now." He told her thrusting his hips into her hard and fast twice before she screamed into his neck and she clamped down hard on him. He bit his lip again, his head dropping into her neck as his body shuddered under the pressure of her milking his cock, and he only just barely refrained from cumming himself.

"Fucking shit baby I'm not going to last though another one." Roman grit out hating and loving the fact that this woman could make him cum even when Dean had ordered him not to, still fighting for control of his body, shaking almost as much as hers. He pulled back again before pressing in slower this time, able to force out five more thrusts before he had to stop buried inside her and try to get his control back, his body quivering on the brink of orgasm.

"Shit baby." Roman breathed into her neck raggedly, his body shaking, his chest heaving with strain. He pulled out of her again and his fingers found her clit, gripping it hard as he slammed his hips back into her making her scream his name again and her body milk him once more. He very nearly rode out her orgasm until her legs came up and her foot hit the cloths pins still on his balls and he lost it, cumming inside with a roar, his body going rigid over her, his muscles straining, as he felt her go into her third orgasm immediately following her second.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck baby." He whispered brokenly into her neck his body shaking, laying nearly fully on top of her, still spurting out cum into her. He vaguely heard both Seth and Dean moaning their own orgasms while he tried to recover from his own, finally able to roll off Karson and pull her against his side holding her tight.

"So did you make it, Roman?" Dean asked smirking as he dropped onto the towel next to Roman and Karson, while Seth took his place back between Roman's knees.

"No."

"I have half a mind to make you wear those clothes pins and vibrator all day for failing." Dean chuckled evilly before he motioned to Seth, who carefully removed the objects from Roman's body, causing the Samoan to hiss and curse, his arms squeezing Karson. "But I knew you were going to fail." He laughed.

"Anyway back to work tomorrow. You're staying with Karson and Seth is going to help me play I, Spy." Dean said rolling his eyes. They were already sure that whatever had landed Randy's guy in jail had nothing to do with a job but they had another two days of tailing to do before their final meeting.

Chapter 15

"Not just no, but hell no."

"Roman! Pleeeeeeeease!"

"No. Honey, you could fall and lose the baby."

"Please Roman, I could trip over a rock and lose the baby too."

"Karson. No."

"But it will be fun, and I'll be careful I swear!"

"Getting my balls crushed for two hours does not sound like fun, Karson, especially since they are still sore from yesterday."

"Ohh come on, Roman, it's not that bad! Beside I haven't been horseback riding in years!" Karson pouted to Roman, sticking her bottom lip out and giving her best puppy dog eyes.

"Woman. You're lucky I love you." Roman said sucking Karson's pouting lip into his mouth, nibbling gently before releasing her and looking down into her shocked, startled face.

"Baby you ok?" He frowned down at her, tracing her lip with his thumb. "What's wrong?"

Karson blinked up at Roman, her jaw working and she was sure she looked like a fish out of water. First Seth and now Roman, she didn't know what to think about all of this, although it didn't even seem like Roman realized what he said.

"I-I'm fine, sorry." She said shaking her head slightly. "So we can go riding?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes baby, we can go riding. I'll go make some calls and set it up; you keep your sweet little ass in this bed." He growled at her playfully, kissing her lips and then her stomach before getting out of bed and grabbing his phone, walking out to the balcony still naked.

Karson sighed and sat back up against the headboard, frowning at the twinge in her stomach. It felt tight, like she was cramping but it was constant and only a little uncomfortable. She absently rubbed at her stomach, looking at the door when Roman walked back in, smiling at him.

"We're set for noon baby, so I want you to eat before...Karson; you're bleeding, are you ok?" He stated coming over to the bed and lifting her out of it gently, turning to take her into the bathroom. Karson sighed at the sight of the small amount of blood on the sheets and fought back tears as Roman stepped into the shower with her.

"Baby, talk to me, are you ok?" Roman asked her, taking her body wash and squeezing some onto her puff before gently cleaning her body, his hands not leaving her skin.

"I-Yeah." She said resting her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Its hard but I guess it is what it is. I'm glad you're here though, Roman." She whispered kissing her way along the lines of his tattoo.

"I'm glad I'm here too, baby. We're with you through all of this." He told her turning the water off after washing both their hair and wrapping her in a towel, carrying her out to a lounge chair on the balcony, setting her in his lap, holding her against him tightly.

"You want to stay in, honey?" He asked her pressing his forehead to hers and kissing the tip of her nose.

"No way, I want to go riding while I still can." She told him wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his softly.

"Ok honey, let's go get dressed." He said lifting her against his chest and taking her inside to get ready for their day.

"Have you ever ridden before?" The attendant at the stable Roman had booked them at asked Karson as he lead her over to a pretty grey gelding tied to the post next to a tall chestnut gelding waiting for she and Roman.

"Yes but its been a few years." Karson said, running her hand over the horse's neck, pressing harder when the animal leaned into her touch.

"Seems like you haven't lost your touch with them." The attendant chuckled, stepping behind Karson and rubbing the horse's neck also, missing the look of death from Roman. "Can you mount yourself or do you need a stool?"

"I can probably do it myself." Karson said moving to the left side of the animal. She smiled when the attendant cupped his hands in offering and she raised her leg letting him put his hands on her lower leg and lift so she could swing her other leg over the animal's back. "That works too though." She laughed, setting her legs in a comfortable position so the man could adjust the stirrups for her.

"You're a natural. Don't get too many out here that can actually ride." The man said smiling up at her after making the adjustments to the stirrups as needed. "Name's Cody, by the way." He said offering his hand up to Karson.

"Karson Aim…"

"Reigns." Roman said cutting in, stepping in front of Cody, putting his hand on Karson's knee squeezing gently. "You ok baby?" He asked Karson and pulled her down for a kiss at her nod. "Mine" He growled against her lips before letting her go and moving over to his own horse with Cody following.

"Do you want a guide or will you be ok by yourselves?" Cody asked looking up at Karson smiling, once he had gotten Roman settled up on his horse.

"Um. Roman, honey, do you want a guide or no?" Karson asked him, noting the way he was still looking to kill Cody, and she figured she should reassure him.

"Whatever you want." Roman said, gripping the saddle horn for dear life with one hand while trying to look relaxed and failing miserably.

"We'll be ok without Cody, thank you though." Karson said reining her horse around and nudging him gently into a walk toward the beach, Roman's horse following immediately behind her. She rode down the beach a little ways watching Roman, trying to keep the smile off her face.

"Baby." She said reining her horse beside his. "Straighten your back and sit back farther in the saddle. Push your heels down and grip with your knees." She told him and watched an immediate change in his face as he got more comfortable.

"Thanks baby, my balls were already killing me." Roman chuckled blowing a kiss to Karson.

"Of course. I want you to enjoy this too, Roman." She said reaching her hand out and prying his white knuckled grip on his saddle horn loose and sliding her fingers through his. "Relax Roman, move with your horse not against him."

"Fuck Karson, my legs, ass, and balls are killing me." Roman groaned walking back to the hotel with her after their ride, causing her to laugh and wrap her arms around his waist.

"Thank you for taking me, Roman, I loved it. I missed riding." She sighed. "I'm sorry you hurt though, baby, I wish you could have relaxed while we were out." She said rubbing his ass softly.

"Mmm baby, you going to play nurse for me?" He chuckled pulling her against his body.

"I might be persuaded." She giggled kissing his bicep.

"That will have to wait though; we have somewhere else to be in a little while." He told her pushing her through the door of the hotel room gently and guided her into the bathroom. "Shower, baby and make it quick." He glared at her playfully.

"Roman? Shower with me?" She asked throwing her t-shirt at his head and ducking into the bathroom giggling.

"Mmm we might be late though baby and you need to eat." He growled at her when he caught her, bending her backward over his arm and kissing her deeply.

"Baby, go sit, I'll be right in, I have to call Dean fast." Roman told her standing outside a small beachside restaurant, kissing her and opening the door so she could move inside, while he made a fast return phone call to Dean.

He stepped though the door and looked for Karson, spotting her at a bar table perched on a stool, the almost backless halter-top showing off her tattoo perfectly. He paused in the doorway watching as one of Heyman's guys approached his girl. He knew how they worked; one would approach a potential new girl for Heyman while a second would wait a few minutes and come from behind to cause a distraction, allowing the first to slip a fast acting drug into the girl's drink. They would then argue while the drug took effect and the second would carry the drugged girl out of where ever, claiming he was her boyfriend.

Roman stood by the door leaning against the frame, watching the second guy approach Karson from behind. He got about ten steps from her and he stopped, shaking his head franticly at the guy talking to her, before looking around, and spotting him with panic in his eyes before moving away from Karson quickly, the first guy also making a hasty exit, as Roman made his way over.

"You ok, baby?" He asked her, tilting her chin up and taking her lips in a searing kiss, making sure the two men had no doubt she was his.

"Yeah...oddest thing just happened though." She started but trailed off at his smirk. "Which you saw obviously. What was that?"

"That, baby, was a trafficking ring." He said sitting across from her and taking her hand.

"What?" She scrunched her face in confusion.

"Woman trafficking. They would have sold you into being a sex slave if you weren't ours, baby." He told her looking over the menu.

"How did they know I was yours?" She asked shivering a little at the fact she might have been sold back into a life she had escaped once.

Roman looked at her and stood up coming around the table, scooping her out of the chair and sitting in it himself, settling her on his lap, running his fingers over her back lightly. "This, baby. Even if they had managed to get you out of here without me killing them, they would have returned you to us as soon as they found it. No one will hurt you ever again, baby." He whispered to her holding her tight when her body started trembling.

"Y-you mean I could have gone b-back?" She whispered, burying her head in his neck, taking comfort in his arms around her.

"Never baby. Never again. You're ours now and forever, Karson, and everyone will know it." He whispered to her stroking her back soothingly. "Baby, one day you are going to have to tell us about your ex." He said dropping soft kisses to her hair.

"He doesn't matter, Roman, he's in jail. He couldn't get to me even if I weren't with you." She said snuggling deeper into his chest not even caring they were in public, looking up when an older couple stopped at their table.

"It is so refreshing to see a young couple in love and not afraid to show it." The grandmotherly woman told them reaching out and squeezing Karson's hand before they left.

"What did you do to, Roman, that he's walking funny, Karson?" Dean asked her watching Roman walk to the bathroom with a hitch in his step.

"Um...He let me go riding." She said, feeling bad that Roman was in pain, she was going to have to make it up to him somehow.

"He let you ride him? What the fuck, did he record it? He let you use a strap-on on him? He better have fucking recorded that." Dean said a little annoyed at the fact that he had missed his sub getting fucked by

Karson.

"Umm...well there was something strapped on anyway." She said trying to keep a straight face.

"Fucking shit. Roman! Why did you let her fuck you without me here?" Dean growled at his sub, frowning at the look of confusion on Roman's face.

"The hell you talking about?" Roman asked crossing his arms over his chest after pulling his jeans away from his crotch again.

"Karson said you let her ride you when I asked her why you were walking funny." Dean stated, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at her when she couldn't hold her laughs back anymore.

"I took her horseback riding. She never rode my ass." Roman said crossing his arms over his chest and glaring playfully at Karson with a smirk on his face.

"The fuck! Karson, you said he let you ride him." Dean growled climbing onto the bed and straddling her, pinning her wrists down by her head. "Why did you lie to me?"

"I never said he let me ride him, I said he let me go riding! You're the one that assumed I meant he let me ride him." She laughed sticking her tongue out at Dean.

"Stick that tongue out again, Karson." Dean demanded, stroking his against it when she did, before setting his lips against hers. "How are you feeling, are you ok after everything?" He asked her once he had pulled back, settling next to her, his hand against her stomach gently.

"Yeah I'm alright. Roman is the one who had trouble with it." She giggled, hiding behind Dean at Roman's glare.

"Baby, you're pushing it." Roman told her stalking to the bed and climbing up on her other side pulling her into a kiss.

"I'm sorry, Roman, bath later?" She giggled snuggling into his chest, resting her head on his shoulder, pulling Dean against her back and sighing when she felt his head on her shoulder.

"If I can get you naked in a tub of hot water I'll even go riding with you again." He chuckled, kissing her head before getting pulled into a kiss by Dean.

"Take care of her Roman, Seth and I will be back later. One more day of this tailing shit and then we do the final meeting with both of the clients. Actually take her and get her a dress for that." Dean said moving out the door leaving Roman and Karson alone again.

"Why can't I wear the white one again, Roman? I like that dress." She said tracing her fingers along his tattoo.

"If that's what you want its fine, baby. You sure you don't want a new one?" He asked her frowning, rubbing his hand over her hips gently.

"I'm sure. I'm not big on dressing up and I don't need another, the white one is fine. You're taking me with you to this meeting?" She asked frowning, knowing they were going to send her away again and she wasn't sure why she should go in the first place.

"That's what Dean just said so I guess so, baby." He told her sinking back farther into the bed and pulling her on top of him, kissing her softly.

"We going to lay in bed the rest of the day, Roman?" Karson asked him pulling back a little bit and looking down into his grey eyes.

"Hmm...Spend the day in bed with a beautiful woman? Sounds good to me!" He growled rolling and pinning her under him, nudging her legs open with his hips, pressing his lips to hers.

"Roman! I was kidding you jerk! Get off." She laughed, lying back when he rolled off her and off the bed.

"Something else you want to do that won't injure my already injured balls?" He asked her smirking down at her.

"Nothing off the top of my head, but I don't really know anything around here." She said feeling another twinge in her stomach and rubbing it absently.

"Hang on, honey, let me make a phone call, see what I can set up." Roman told her moving to the balcony doors and pulling out his phone.

Karson stretched out on the bed and felt her stomach cramp harder this time, causing her to frown and sit up quickly. "What the hell." She mumbled to herself looking out the door for Roman, smiling when he opened it and moved back in, before she cried out, clutching her stomach at the sharp pain that hit her.

"Fuck Karson, what's wrong?" Roman said almost panicked as he ran over to her, wrapping her in his arms. "Baby, what's going on?"

"Roman, I don't know, my stomach hurts. Sharp pain...FUCK!" She screamed leaning hard on him, curling her body around his side, pressing her stomach into his warmth and shutting her eyes, just as he pulled out his phone again, dialing a number and dropping the speakered phone onto the bed next to them.

"Drew, there's something wrong with Karson. She's having sharp pains in her stomach, and I know she's already bled twice." Roman spoke into the phone, stroking his hand over her back gently.

"Is she bleeding right now, Roman?" The voice of Dr. McIntyre asked.

"Baby, lay back, I need to check you to see if you're bleeding." Roman told her, laying her back against the pillows carefully and pulling her shorts and panties off, gently spreading her legs. "I don't see anything, Drew." He said rubbing his thumb against Karson's thigh, before noticing a small bit of blood on her panties. "There's some in her panties though."

"A lot? Or just spotting?" Dr. McIntyre asked on the other end.

"Spotting. Still nothing between her legs though." Roman said leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to Karson's stomach.

"She still in pain? I can't hear her."

"Baby, you still hurting?" Roman asked her, his hand cupping her cheek softly.

"No...Well...it's like cramping now. No more sharp pains." She spoke up so the doctor could hear her.

"And you're not bleeding anymore then just some spotting? On any of the times it happened?"

"No. Nothing heavy, just a little bit." She said.

"Ok you probably just felt the implantation then. It can cause the effects you just had in some women, the sharp pains and cramping with some spotting. Usually it's just a little bit of spotting but it seems like you got the pains too. It will feel like your cramping for a little while though but if the sharp pains happen again call me right away, same if you bleed anymore alright?"

"Yes, thank you." She said looking up at Roman who was looking down at her with an odd look in his eyes.

"Of course, Karson, and congratulations." The doctor said and hung up.

"Roman?" She questioned him touching his cheek gently.

"Yeah Karson." He said still looking down at her oddly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked him a little warily.

"You're now officially the mother of our child." He said before kissing her softly, placing his hand against her stomach. "And I got to share it with you, no matter that I was about pissing myself with fear that you were hurt."

"I'm glad you were here for me, Roman. I was scared too." She told him wrapping her arms around his neck tightly.

"You still want to go somewhere or you want to stay in bed?"

"Maybe we can just go lay on the beach? Maybe swim a little bit, I don't want to do anything that requires much movement." She told him, shifting slightly on the bed, realizing she wasn't wearing anything from the waist down anymore.

"Baby, I know you're half naked and as much as I want to have you I'm not so sure it's a good idea yet." Roman chuckled, skimming his fingers over her thigh lightly. "Lets get to the beach and you're wearing a bikini, not that thing Seth bought you."

An hour later Karson was walking down the beach with Roman regretting listening to him about wearing the bikini he had picked out. She was all too aware that her ass was on full display and most of her breasts were as well. The only saving grace was that Roman was handing out death glares left and right and she was sure he was now regretting his choice of making her wear the bikini he had chosen.

"Fucking people better keep their eyes to themselves or I swear I'll carve them out, Karson." He muttered, making her laugh. Ohh yeah he was regretting it alright.

"You're the one who insisted I wear this." She said smoothing her hand down her side, no doubt taking some eyes with it and causing Roman to growl down at her.

"Yeah I didn't think that through. I don't like anyone but us looking at you." He said taking her hand and leading her to a quiet spot on the beach and spreading a towel out for her to lie down on. "You want a drink, honey? I need a beer."

"Just water please, Roman, little bit of lime." She said pulling sun screen out of the bag he had dropped by her side and opening the cap.

"Ok baby, I'll be right back." He told her walking a few steps away before turning back to her and pulling her up against his body bending her over his arm and kissing her deeply. "Now I'll be right back." He smirked gently lowering her back to the towel, and walking off, leaving Karson shaking her head.

Karson sat on the towel looking out at the water rubbing the sunscreen into her skin. A shadow fell over her and she looked up a sculpted body and into the blue eyes of Randy Orton.

"Karson right? Shield Core's girl?" He said sitting down beside her.

"Yes, Randy?" She asked not sure if she remembered his name or not.

"Indeed, that's me." Randy said flashing her a smile. "Surprised they let you come out here by yourself, especially wearing that." Randy said blatantly perusing her body, making her blush.

"Roman is here, he's getting drinks." She said looking away from him, putting more sun screen in her hand and starting on her legs.

"Ahh. You want help?" Randy asked her once she had finished her legs and tried to get the lotion on her back.

"Um...Sure. I can't reach so may as well. Thank you." She said handing him the bottle of sun screen and leaning forward a little.

"It will be easier if you lay down on you know." Randy chuckled pulling Karson's hair over one of her shoulders.

"Um...ok..." She said hesitantly moving her legs out from under her and laying down on her stomach, all too conscious that her ass was fully on display to him.

"Damn." Randy stated under his breath, his eyes taking in the small woman's form. The Shield Core boys sure were lucky. He put some of the lotion in his hands and started working it into her back, frowning when he got to the strings crossing over the middle of her back, "I'm going to untie this." He said pulling the string undone before he had finished speaking.

"Randy! I don't think that's such a good..." She felt the string pull and come undone on her back, drawing her arms up to her sides. "Idea..."

"It's better for putting this on you. Won't miss any spots on you this way." Randy said smoothing his hands over her back. "This really is a work of art." He told her tracing his finger tips along her tattoo before moving lower on her back adding more lotion.

"Is there a reason your hands are all over my girl?" Roman growled as soon as he got close enough to Randy and Karson.

"Yes actually. There's a new ring around and I don't think they have any idea what this is and it won't protect her from them." Randy said tracing his fingers over her back again. "Guy running it is new and stupid."

"Anyone touches her and they die." Roman snarled dropping to the towel on Karson's other side, setting her water in front of her.

"I get that, but I figured it would be better for me to touch her and keep her where she is than to take a chance on her being taken, especially in her condition." Randy said capping the lotion and retying the string at Karson's back deftly, before standing and brushing his shorts off.

"True. Thanks." Roman grunted and offered his beer bottle to Randy over Karson's back.

"Not a problem. I like her she's sweet." Randy chuckled; taking the bottle and taking a sip before handing it back. "Watch out for her, Roman, like I said the new guy is stupid and probably doesn't know your emblem."

"Will do, thanks for the heads up." Roman said pulling Karson up and into his lap.

"Thank you, Randy." Karson said quietly, looking up at him smiling softly.

"My pleasure, Karson. Take care of yourself and the little one. I'm sure we'll see each other again." He said grinning before moving off down the beach.

"No one will touch you, baby." Roman said kissing her softly.

"I know..." She said trailing off, shivering in his arms despite the heat, frowning at the twinge of pain behind her left eye. It felt like the start of the migraines she used to get, but she dismissed it since it had been years since she had one, settling more fully in Roman's lap resting her head on his chest.

"Roman..."

"Yeah baby."

"What happened to my brother?" She asked quietly staring out at the water still.

"We didn't kill him, Karson; he's in your house now, taking care of everything there." He told her rubbing her back gently.

"Can I see him?" She whispered, almost dreading his answer, frowning at the twinge behind her eye again.

"Sure baby. I'll set something up when we finish here." He said kissing her shoulder softly.

"Thanks, Roman. Can we go back to the hotel? My head is starting to hurt." She said rubbing the side of her head that had started feeling tight.

"Of course, are you ok, baby?" He asked standing her up and gathering everything, quickly putting it in the pack before taking her hand and starting for the hotel.

"Yeah, just a headache." She told him, shielding her eyes from the sun that had starting hurting her more. She hoped she could get back to the room before it set in fully.

Twenty minutes later she was gritting her teeth against the pain and nausea threatening her, as Roman opened the hotel room door and let her inside.

"Baby, I'm going to meet Seth and Dean in the lobby so we can discuss some things. We'll be back in a few, don't open the door for anyone ok?" He told her watching her move into the bathroom quickly after she agreed.

"Shit." Karson whispered as she leaned over the sink setting her wrists under the cold water. The migraine was hitting her hard, and she turned and shut the lights off, setting the bathroom into total darkness before lying down on the cold tile floor, setting her head against the tub, letting the cold wash over her body and shut her eyes.

Roman sat in the lobby of the hotel waiting for Dean and Seth to come back from trailing Sid, thinking about Karson and the fact that she was definitely pregnant with one of their babies. He smiled at the thought that it might be his, but he would love it like his own even if Seth or Dean was the biological father, and he knew they both felt the same way. He stood up and crossed his arms over his chest as Dean and Seth walked in the door of the hotel.

"How did it go?" He asked them as they all moved out to the hotel's terrace and arranged some chairs in a circle.

"Same old shit. The guy didn't do whatever landed him in jail on a job, that's for sure." Dean said rubbing his hands down his face. "How's our girl?"

"She's good. Took her to the beach after you left and ran into Orton. There's another trafficking ring out here just starting up, the leader is stupid and might not know our emblem. They touch Karson and they won't ever forget it. Stay with her if you take her out tomorrow, Seth." Roman said nodding to the smaller man.

"I never let her out of my sight. Love that woman too much." Seth smirked sitting back in his chair shifting his eyes to Dean.

"I'll agree to that one." Roman said leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees, chuckling when Dean grunted. "Karson wants to see her brother though."

"We can set that up without any issues. Seth, did you get what you wanted to do for her finished? The fuck was it you wanted to do anyway?" Dean asked looking toward the door of the hotel, wanting to get in to the room, but not about to admit to Seth and Roman he wanted to see Karson.

"Yes its set up and it's a surprise. You can find out the same time she does. Should be finished by the time we get home." Seth said rubbing his hands together. "I can't wait for her to see it."

"If it's what I think it is, have them do a second one in the bedroom, I'll talk to you about it later. Pay double to get it done." Dean said rubbing his hands down his face again.

"Speaking of Karson again." Roman said standing and moving toward the door. "She's pregnant for real." He shot over his shoulder and moved inside.

Dean and Seth both stood up and started for the door but paused at Roman's announcement. "She's pregnant." Dean whispered looking at Seth before grinning and pushing the smaller man a little before running into the building after Roman. They made it up to the room, both Seth and Dean grinning like idiots, and Roman opened the door letting them inside.

"Baby, cong...Baby...Karson?" Seth started looking around the room and not seeing her.

"Where is she, Roman?" Dean asked his voice deadly low as he scanned the room looking for her. "Where the fuck is she?" Dean yelled stalking into the room.

"She was here when I left to meet you, I don't fucking know, man!" Roman growled moving around the room looking for her. "She better not have fucking taken off." He muttered running his hands over his face.

"She was going to the bathroom when I left." Roman stated and watched Dean stalk toward the bathroom and yank open the door, seeing the room was dark.

"She isn't fucking here!" Dean turned and shouted at Roman, but whipped around and hit the light switch a moment later. "Fuck Karson! Roman, call a doctor!" Dean shouted moving into the bathroom and dropping to the floor near Karson's body.

"Shit baby, what happened?" Dean asked carefully sliding his arms under her body and turning her face up and pulling her into his lap.

"No!" She shrieked when the light hit her eyes and she twisted violently in his grip turning so her face was buried in his body.

"Fuck baby, what's going on? Honey, I can't help you if I don't know what's going on?" Dean whispered to her rocking his body gently with her in his arms, placing kisses to her hair. "Fucking get a doctor here now, Roman, she's fucking burning up!" Dean hissed.

"Light." Karson whimpered tucking her face deeper into Dean's stomach, her hands weakly gripping at his arms.

"Why would your sister be laid out on the floor of our bathroom, Brad, you have about three seconds to answer me." Seth growled into his phone from the doorway, watching Dean cradle Karson on the floor.

"What? What do you mean?" The confused voice of Karson's brother came over the phone at Seth's side.

"She was on the floor in the bathroom, no lights on. She's burning up and hiding her face in Dean's body; what the fuck is going on with her!" Seth shouted into the phone but quieted when Karson whimpered again.

"Was the cold water running in the sink?" Brad asked on the other end of the phone.

"Yes." Seth said moving to the tap that none of them noticed before and shutting it off.

"It sounds like she got a migraine. She used to get them when she was younger, I didn't know she still had them." Brad said, sighing.

"I remember them being bad for her. Her body temperature spikes and she can't stand light or noise. They can last for days or a week, it's hard to tell. She'll probably move in and out of consciousness too, and if she's out it's because the pain is too much for her to handle. You have to bring her body temperature down. WARM bath. Not hot not cold. Keep the lights off and keep it quiet. If she's in the bathroom take her out before you run the water. Any sounds and light is agony for her right now. She had some prescription for them...Imi...something, I can't remember the name." Brad said before he hung up.

"Get it dark out there so I can take her out of here while the tub fills." Dean said to Seth and Roman, watching as they both moved out to draw the shades in the room, Seth slapping the light off in the bathroom as he moved out.

"What can I do to make you more comfortable, baby, tell me I'll do anything." Dean almost begged and gently turned her when she didn't respond to him. He hugged her limp body tight to his chest before standing and taking her out to the bed, placing her in it gently.

"Get the water ready for her." Dean said stroking her hair away from her face looking down at her, before untying her bikini and stripping it off her body, and sitting in the bed next to her cradling her body.

"Water's ready, Dean. Doctor is on the way." Roman said stepping out of the bathroom and running his finger down Karson's cheek softly. "I should have kept her inside." He whispered shaking his head.

"Not your fault, Roman." Dean said standing and stripping off his clothes fast before gently picking Karson up again and moving into the bathroom and sank into the water with her, guided by the tea lights Seth had lit and placed on the sink.

"Baby, are you awake?" Dean asked softly settling her body down in the water, her back against his chest, frowning when he didn't get a response.

"Dean, Doctor is here." Roman said from the doorway and stepped out the way as an older woman pushed her way into the room.

"Excuse me." She said, stopping by the tub and looking down at Karson's pale face. "I'm Dr. Guerrero, what seems to be the problem?" She asked noting the woman's shallow breathing, and darkness of the room.

"Her brother says she has migraines, but this is the first time it's happened since she's been with us." Dean said brushing his free hand along Karson's cheek, gently wiping away the tear that had slipped out of her left eye.

"I see." The doctor stated reaching for Karson's wrist frowning at how hot her body was to the touch. "Her brother tell you to put her in a bath?" She asked frowning again at how quick the small woman's pulse was.

"Yeah. He said we had to get her body temperature down. We just got in here." Dean replied still looking down at his woman, taking her hand that the doctor had just released and gripping it tightly in his.

"Alright. Well the bath is going to help on two fronts. It will help bring her body temperature down, but your body heat behind her may be prohibitive to that." Dr. Guerrero started but stopped and glared when Dean growled. "IF her temperature doesn't come down soon you're going to have to get out."

"I'm not fucking leaving her alone." Dean growled at the doctor, his grip on Karson's body tightening.

"Ok look I get that you love the woman, anyone with a pair of eyes can see that, but if you want to help her, then you will get out of that tub if her temperature remains high. The second thing the bath will help with is drawing the blood from her head, keep her legs and hands submerged." The doctor said with a pointed look at the hand Dean had tight in his sitting out of the water.

"Now. Does she have any medical conditions and is she taking any medications?" Dr. Guerrero asked retrieving her prescription pad and a pen from her bag.

"She's pregnant." Dean said softly, rubbing his cheek on the top of Karson's head gently.

"Ohh. Ohh that's not good." The doctor said setting the pad and pen away. "I can't give her anything for the pain, just Tylenol; you'll have to ride it out. It's going to be a long few days for you and an even longer few days for her. Keep a cool cloth over her stomach if her temperature goes up again. I wish I could do more but its one of those 'nature takes its course' things." Dr. Guerrero said moving out of the room. He looked down at her and his eyes softened when she called his name weakly. "I'm here, baby. Just relax."

"Hurts." She whispered, her hand coming up to the left side of her face and pressing against her eye.

"Put your hand back in the water, honey." Dean said to her pressing his own to her head, letting her press into it when she dropped her hand back to the water. "Just relax, try to sleep, we'll take care of you." He told her dropping a kiss on top of her head, frowning when her body went from rigid to limp in a few seconds. He did not like his woman passing out like this.

"This shit better pass soon." He growled pressing his hand gently to Karson's stomach.

"Any change?" Seth asked buttoning up his shirt as he exited the bathroom three days later, his eyes taking in Karson and Dean curled together on the bed.

"No. I don't fucking like this shit." Dean said stroking his hand over Karson's cheek. "I want this shit to go away and never fucking come back. I hate seeing her in pain when she is awake." He stated.

"None of us like it. We need to get going though we have to close this meeting so we can leave tomorrow." Roman said coming out of the bathroom also, tying his hair into a low ponytail.

"I'm just going to shake hands and come back to her." Dean said climbing out of the bed and running his fingers through his hair. "I don't even fucking want to leave her for that long." Dean said making his way to the door with Roman and Seth following.

A few minutes later they entered the restaurant and made their way to the table that Randy Orton and Sid Vicious were sitting at.

"Orton, Vicious." Dean said extending his hand to them.

"So these are the men you had following me." Sid said sitting back down. "Good at their job, I never even saw them." He nodded.

"Where's your girl?" Randy asked with a frown on his face. "And yes these are the men of Shield Core, Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins."

"She's not feeling well, I'm actually going to go back to her in a few minutes, but your guy is clean." Dean said nodding in Sid's direction.

"Ahh yeah man, go be with her." Randy said waving toward the door and Dean headed out.

"I have a woman waiting for me too. I'm going to go collect her from New York before I officially start for you, Orton." Sid said laughing his evil laugh. "She's going to be so surprised to see me."

Chapter 16

Karson shifted in the bed, her hand coming up to her head and rubbing gently. It still hurt, but it was a manageable pain. She shifted the cloth off her eyes and opened them slowly taking in the bedroom of the plane. That meant she had been out of it for four days, at least. She sighed and sat up slowly, moving to the bathroom. She did her business fast and then stood and looked in the mirror grimacing at her reflection. Her face was pale and her eyes had circles under them.

She sighed again and exited the bathroom, stepping out into the lounge area of the plane stopping in the doorway, watching the three men talking quietly for a few minutes before Dean noticed her. His body went tight before he pushed up from the chair and stalked over to where she was leaning in the doorway and his arms came around her, pulling her to his body, holding her tightly.

"Fucking shit, baby, you scared me to death. Are you ok?" He asked her pulling back his hands, cupping her face gently.

"It hurts still but it's manageable." She told him tilting her face up to his and closing her eyes as his lips connected to hers softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck when he bent and lifted her into his arms and carried her back into the bedroom and climbed onto the bed with her, pulling her against his chest, as Seth and Roman settled on either side of them.

"You scared the shit out of all of us, baby." Roman said leaning over placing a kiss to her shoulder.

"I haven't had one of those in years, I don't know what happened." She said snuggling into Dean's chest as his arms tightened around her. "How long was I out of it?" She asked quietly.

"The six longest days of our lives." Seth told her pressing his lips to hers softly.

"You stayed an extra two days?" She asked raising her hand to her head, rubbing against her eye again.

"We didn't want to move you." Dean told her kissing her shoulder.

"Thank you for taking care of me." She said softly, looking down at her lap.

"You're ours, honey; we'll always take care of you." Seth told her resting a hand on her knee squeezing gently.

"Congratulations, baby." Dean whispered in her ear, moving his hands down to rest over her stomach.

"Guess I kind of ruined that surprise, didn't I?" Karson said grimacing but giggled when all three of the men started laughing.

"You didn't ruin anything, baby. But we won't be able to make the appointment with you tomorrow to find out who the father is, so you can surprise us with that when you get home. Corey is going to go with you since I'm pretty sure Drew is going to put you out for the paternity test." Dean said sighing, and hugging her tighter.

"Who?" She asked rubbing her hands up and down his arms softly.

"Corey Graves. The man who did your tattoo." Seth told her slipping his fingers along her back softly. "He's a good friend, honey; he'll take care of you."

"Why can't you make it?" She asked frowning, not liking the fact that they wouldn't be there with her for this.

"We have a meeting that we pushed back because we stayed with you. We can't push it back anymore unfortunately, baby." Roman said kissing her shoulder before getting out of the bed.

"I'm sorry." She whispered taking the glass of water that Roman offered to her a moment later.

"Its fine, baby, are you hungry? We gave you soup broth but you really didn't eat very much over the last week." Seth told her getting a granola bar from one of his bags. "It's all we have right now but as soon as we land we can get you something to eat."

"I'm alright, Seth, thank you though." She said taking the bar from him and running her hand through his hair when he laid back down and put his head on her stomach.

"We'll be landing soon." The pilot's voice clicked over the com pulling the men out of a light slumber an hour later.

"Thanks, Mark," Dean called out stretching; pulling Karson's sleeping form back into his body again. "You up, Seth?"

"Nuung." Seth moaned into Karson's stomach, not bothering to open his eyes.

"You want Seth or Karson, Roman?" Dean chuckled looking up into Roman's laughing face.

"Which ever I love em both." Roman shrugged and gathered Seth into his arms at Dean's nod toward the smaller man, and carried him out to the lounge area of the plane and buckled him into a seat. He watched Dean carry Karson out of the bedroom and settle into the seat with her in his arms, placing soft kisses to her temple throughout the planes decent into Vegas.

"Baby, you awake?" Dean asked her softly feeling her arms squeeze his neck gently.

"If I say no, will you keep carrying me?" She whispered, making him smile.

"I'll carry you even if you say yes, Karson." He said standing with her in his arms and carrying her out of the plane and to the SUV waiting for them again.

"I don't like that you won't be there with me tomorrow." Karson sighed snuggling into Dean's chest when his arms tightened around her. "But it will be fun to figure out a way to tell you who the father is." She giggled, when the three men groaned.

"What's wrong with just telling us?" Seth whined playfully from the front seat of the car.

"That's boring! Maybe Maria will help me make a cake or something." She mused grinning. "Maybe give each of you a color and bake the cake in whoever is the father's color. That way I get to have my cake and eat it too!" She giggled.

"Anything you want to do, baby, I'm sure Maria will help you torture us." Roman chuckled to her, pulling the car to a stop in front of the mansion.

"Wait for Seth, baby." Dean whispered into her ear, kissing her neck when she nodded, and stayed in his lap until Seth opened the door and lifted her out of Dean's lap.

"Girl could get used to this." Karson sighed resting her head on Seth's shoulder as he carried her up the steps and in the door of the mansion, and to the sitting room smiling as she stiffened in his arms and started fighting to get down.

"Ohh my god." Karson breathed taking in the huge fish tank that was adorning an entire wall of the room. "Seth this...this is incredible!" She screamed running over to the tank and watching the array for fish swimming about but the thing that drew her attention was the school of ten angelfish that were swimming about. "I...Seth, its amazing." She whispered walking back over to him and stepping into his embrace, her arms tight around his neck. "Thank you."

"I love you, Karson, anything for you, baby." Seth told her holding her tight to his body, dropping a kiss into her hair.

"Come on, baby, we need to start unpacking stuff." Roman said sticking his head into the room, his lips twitching. He held his hand out for Karson and tugged her along gently with him up to the bedroom stepping into the room with her following.

"Ok Roman where are the... Ohh my god." She started and fell silent, her steps faltering as she took in the sight of a fish tank arching over the top of their bed.

"Surprise." Roman whispered into her ear hugging her from behind.

"Hi there." A large dark haired man stepped up to Karson holding his hand out, followed by another large man with buzzed hair. "I'm Wayne and this is Frank and we're from W and F Aquariums. Dean and Roman commissioned this Seahorse tank for you, I take it you like it?" Wayne said grinning over at Dean and Roman.

"My god it's amazing! I love it!" Karson said hugging Wayne and then Frank. "I can't believe you made a fish tank like this! Did you say Seahorse?"

"Indeed hon, come check it out." Frank said taking Karson's hand and leading her up to the tank. "The lights in there work too" He said pointing out small table lamps in the side of the tank. "There are 100 Seahorses in the tank, all different varieties."

"This is incredible." Karson breathed turning to look at Dean, Seth and Roman standing together at the foot of the bed. "Thank you, guys...I...this is amazing." She said moving over to them and putting her arms around all of them. "Thank you so much." She whispered laying her head on Dean's chest not even bothering to fight the tears that slipped out.

"Dean and Roman designed this; I just told them that you wanted Seahorses. The Angels downstairs are from me." Seth said kissing her lips softly before moving over to the tank and talking with Wayne and Frank quietly.

"Baby, why are you crying?" Dean asked pulling her into his arms and kissing the tears off her cheeks.

"It's incredible. Thank you so much." She whispered tilting her head up to him.

"Glad you like it, Sexy Little Sin." Roman told her pulling her into his arms, smirking at the frown on Dean's face. "I love you." He whispered before pressing his lips to hers gently.

"You guys really can't come with me?" Karson pouted sitting at the table with Dean, Seth and Roman the next morning, making all three men groan.

"Baby, you know we would if we could, don't pout." Seth told her pulling her into his lap, as Corey Graves walked into the room.

"Morning, Corey." Roman said sliding a cup of coffee over to him.

"Morning. Thanks for the coffee. I'm Corey, by the way." He turned to Karson offering his hand. "I didn't really get to meet you the last time the boys brought you to me."

"Your work is beautiful, thank you for doing it." Karson told him taking his hand, smiling when he kissed her knuckles.

"We better get going or we'll be late." Corey said tugging Karson's hand and pulling her off Seth's lap and scooping her into his arms, smirking at the dark looks from all three members of Shield Core as he carried their woman out of the house and put her into his car.

"You ready for this?" He asked the small woman sitting next to him as he pulled into the parking lot of the clinic.

"I guess so." Karson sighed climbing out of the car as Corey opened the door for her, stopping when she felt his hand close on her arm.

"What's wrong, hon?" He asked her looking down at her with concern.

"I don't want to disappoint any of them...and I will." She said quietly, wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"Karson hon, you won't disappoint any of them, they are all excited about this baby, and the other two you'll give them, trust me." Corey told her wrapping his arms around her shoulders hugging her tight. "Now let's go find out who the daddy is."

"Karson baby?" Roman's voice woke Karson from her slumber later that day. She smiled and held her arms up to him and he scooped her into his arms, taking her out to the dining room where Seth, Dean and Corey all were waiting to cut into the cake Maria had left on the center of the table for them.

"Maria made the center layer of the cake in the color of the baby's father." Corey explained once Roman had sat down with Karson at the table. "They assigned colors, Seth is red, Dean is blue, and Roman is green."

"Ok can I just cut the fucking thing?" Dean grumbled picking up the knife sitting next to the cake.

"You're no fun." Karson teased him as he made two slices in the cake and paused before pulling it out.

"Here goes nothing." He mumbled lifting the slice from the cake and staring down at it.

Chapter 17

"Now let's go find out who the daddy is." Corey told her tugging gently on her hand and leading her into the building.

"I really hate waiting." Karson said to Corey as she was sitting on the exam table waiting for Dr. McIntyre to enter the room.

"Just imagine what it would be like with Dean, Seth and Roman all in here pacing too." Corey chuckled from his seat by the door, glancing up when Dr. McIntyre entered the room.

"So are you ready to find out which of the boys is the lucky one?" Dr. McIntyre smiled at Karson motioning her to lay back.

"Yes." Karson smiled as the doctor raised her shirt a little exposing her stomach.

"Now this is a Doppler, it will let us hear the baby's heartbeat." Dr McIntyre explained placing a wand against her stomach and moving it around until an abnormal rhythm came though the machine's speakers, making the doctor frown.

"Karson honey, I need to do an ultrasound on you, and unfortunately it has to be internal again." The doctor said pulling the wand away from her stomach frowning. "I know the boys aren't here but I have to check something."

"It's ok." Karson said quietly, looking down and kicking her shoes off.

"What can I do to help, Karson?" Corey asked standing and moving beside her. "I know I'm not Dean, Seth, or Roman but just tell me what you need and you got it." He told her squeezing her knee gently.

"Could you sit up here with me?" She asked quietly, slowly undoing the snap on her jeans and lowering the zipper.

"Of course." Corey said climbing up onto the table behind her, swallowing hard watching her lower the zipper on her jeans.

"Thanks." She said lifting her hips and pushing her jeans and panties off her legs and dropping them off the side of the table laying back into Corey's arms. She smiled up at him when he draped his jacket over her legs blocking his view of her lower body.

"Yeah I don't need the boys killing me for seeing parts of their woman that belongs to them only. Bad enough already I can tell them that their girl was wearing a teal thong." Corey chuckled running his hands over her arms.

"Ok Karson, the wand is going in you'll feel some pressure." The doctor told her and she grimaced, her hands gripping Corey's wrists tightly.

"Ok Hon, watch the TV up there in just a moment." Dr McIntyre said pushing some buttons on the machine and the images the ultrasound was capturing inside her body appeared on the screen.

"Ohh my god." Karson whispered her grip on Corey's arm tightening.

"Is that what I think it is?" Corey asked the doctor his arms tightening around Karson's small body.

"Sure is." Dr. McIntyre chuckled pressing some more buttons on the machine and printing the picture off for Karson.

"Here goes nothing." Dean said pulling the slice he had made in the cake out, staring at it unbelieving.

"For real?" He whispered; putting the slice down on a plate and looking at Karson, sitting on a stunned Roman's lap.

"For real. Surprise." Karson smiled getting a fork and taking a bite out of the red, blue, and green layered cake, while Corey pulled the card that held the ultrasound picture of the three tiny beings in it from his jacket pocket and dropped it in front of a stunned Seth.

"You guys should try this cake its good." She said lifting another fork of the cake to her mouth, her lips twitching at the stunned expressions on Dean, Seth and Roman's faces.

"I'll have some." Corey chuckled winking at Karson as he cut another slice of the cake and settled at the table.

"This is fucking real?" Seth asked quietly looking up from the ultrasound at Karson, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Sure is. I saw it with my own eyes." Corey said slapping Seth on the shoulder.

"Its real Seth, you're going to be a father." Karson smiled at him. "So are these two."

"I...fuck..." Seth trailed off setting the picture down on the table in front of Dean before he slid across the top of the table to drop down in front of Karson, pulling her up off Roman's lap and hugging her tight to his body. "Best surprise ever, Karson, you're awesome."

"I'm just as glad as you are...I didn't want to disappoint any of you." She said into his neck, wrapping her arms tightly around him. "I was actually scared of finding out."

"You wouldn't have disappointed any of us, honey." Roman said standing and hugging her against Seth's body. "We all would have loved the baby no matter who the father was." He told her kissing the top of her head.

"Dean?" She said stepping away from Roman and Seth, touching Dean's cheek gently and bringing his eyes up from the ultrasound picture to her face.

"This really isn't a joke? You're carrying one from all of us?" Dean asked his voice strained with emotion.

"No joke. It's real, Dean." Karson said quietly, resting her hand against his cheek.

"Fucking damn" He whispered putting the picture on the table and dropping to his knees in front of Karson, his arms going around her waist and pulling her against him, resting his head on her stomach. "Thank you, baby." He whispered lifting her shirt and pressing three kisses to her stomach before standing and wrapping his arms around her body tightly. "I fucking love you so much, Karson."

"I...You're welcome." She said quietly looking at Seth and Roman's smiling faces. "I'm so glad I could give you all one..." She said quietly, making Seth and Roman smile wider, and wrap their arms around both her and Dean.

"This cake is great." Corey said grinning at the four of them from the other side of the table. "You really should try some; Maria went to a lot of trouble to make this!" Causing all four to laugh.

"He's right you know, it is great cake, sit have some." Karson said pushing them all down into chairs, Seth on Roman's lap and cut them all a slice of cake.

"It is good." Dean said taking a bite of the cake and then offering Karson a bite off his fork as his phone rang.

Karson watched Dean pull his phone out and frown at it before answering it, taking another bite of the cake off Dean's plate.

"Ambrose."

 _Pause_

"What the fuck when?" Dean said standing and lifting Karson with one arm and setting her in Seth's lap while he was perched on Roman, and moved out of the room.

"Well that was odd." Karson sighed, trying to get out of Seth's lap only to be pulled back into it by Roman's arms.

"I need you two now. Corey, don't let Karson out of your sight." Dean said popping back into the room for a moment before moving back into his office, with Roman and Seth following.

"Karson's house burned down. Brad is in a hospital in New York, but I'm having him flown out here." Dean said pacing the room before flipping out his phone again.

"Crowal, you remember the information you got us on that woman a few months ago?" Dean asked when a voice answered on the other end.

"The hot little auburn haired one? Yeah I remember her." The voice of Jackson Crowal answered and tapping at a keyboard could be heard though the speaker on Dean's phone.

"I need everything on her you can find, especially anything about any ex's." Dean growled into the phone. "And I need it yesterday."

"Ok boss, I'll get on it, you should have something in about 10 minutes." The hacker said and hung up.

"You think her ex did it?" Seth asked his hands clenching into fists at the thought of the man who had hurt Karson.

"Brad had the same 'S' carved into his chest that Karson had on her back when he was found. He was outside the house too; the guy wanted Brad found." Dean said tapping the refresh button on the laptop impatiently waiting for the information Crowal was sending over.

"Finally." Dean growled opening the file that he had received from their hacker.

"I don't fucking believe this shit." He snarled, turning the laptop to show Seth and Roman the picture of the man who had abused their girl.

"We fucking followed that piece of shit for three days! We fucking shook his god damn hand!" Seth shouted kicking over a chair sitting in the office.

"I almost fucking brought Karson right to him." Dean snarled flipping the desk clean over and kicking all four of its legs clean off it, grabbing one of them and throwing it out the window in the office watching the glass rain down on the floor.

"Orton. Where the fuck is your new associate?" Roman's deadly calm voice spoke into his phone.

"No clue, Roman, he said he was collecting his girl from New York, and he hasn't shown back up here yet, why?" Randy Orton's voice asked on the speaker of Roman's phone.

"He fucking abused, Karson. And he's going to die." Roman growled into the phone hanging up before Orton could reply.

"We have to tell her." Seth said looking at the door. "We can't keep this from her; she needs to know to be careful especially now that she's carrying our children."

"Yeah." Dean said scrubbing his hands down his face before opening the door and moving back into the dining room, his eyes softening when they landed on Karson sitting next to Corey with a concerned look in her eyes.

"Well that was weird." Karson said looking over at Corey, watching him take a bite of the cake, and cringing at the loud crashes and sound of glass shattering from somewhere else in the house. "They are scaring me right now." She said quietly looking at the floor.

"They must have had their reasons, hon. Something must have happened especially since I can't let you out of my sight." Corey told her pushing the empty plate away from him.

"Karson, baby. There's no easy way to tell you this..."

"No it can't be." Karson whispered her body starting to shake.

"Baby we won't let anything happen to you." Seth told her pulling her against his body, wrapping his arms around her trembling form.

"H-how is it possible Seth, he's supposed to be in jail." She mumbled into his shoulder, barely aware that he had picked her up and was moving up to the bedroom with her.

"I don't know honey but he won't touch you. We'll kill him before he even gets a chance." Seth told her sliding onto the bed with her and pulling her onto his lap as Dean and Roman settled on the sides of them both rubbing her back softly.

"B-brad…oh god he found Brad." She sobbed burying her head in Seth's neck.

"Karson Brad is...Alive. I'm having him moved here, and he'll get the best care money can buy honey." Dean told her pressing his body into her back closing her in between him and Seth. "Honey we don't even know if he told Sid you're with us or not."

"Ohh god he knows where I am? Dean he won't stop until he has me back." She sobbed into Seth's neck, her body shaking violently.

"He wont fucking touch you Karson." Roman growled pulling her into his lap despite the protests of Seth and Dean.

"Roman you don't get it, he's like a pitbull with a bone. He won't give me up." She whispered wrapping her arms around herself.

"No Karson YOU don't understand." Roman said, twisting and pinning her down on the bed under him.

"Look at me. Right now." He growled, holding her wrists in one hand and gripping her chin with the other.

"You are safe. He won't touch you again, I won't let him touch you, Seth won't let him touch you and Dean will cut off his hands and gouge his eyes out if he even looks at you. You are safe baby, you are ours and we protect what's ours." He told her smiling a little when she bit her lip and nodded.

"Ok..." She whispered looking up at him, biting her bottom lip. "I'm scared Roman." She whispered, averting her eyes from him.

"You have nothing to be afraid of honey." He told her kissing her softly. "Nothing. Nothing will happen to you or our children. We have state of the art security systems and no one is getting to you. You have to trust us."

Karson nodded but she couldn't help the fear that still gripped her. She knew Roman was right but the thought that Sid was out and coming after her again scared her shitless. He had gotten her brother, the fact that Dean said he was alive suppressed her. There had to be a reason Sid left Brad alive, probably to scare her even more. She sighed when Roman got off her and left the room with Dean and Seth, telling her they had plans to make for finding Sid, and rolled onto her side, resting a hand on her stomach, Not even watching the Seahorses was helping to calm her down. Pushing up from the bed, she changed into a sundress and exited the bedroom she wandered back into the dining room and smiled when she saw Corey still there.

"What are you still doing here?" She asked him watching with amusement as he took another bite of the cake.

"Extra protection." He said and shrugged. "Always wanted to live here." He told her with a wink as he stood up. "I'm your personal body guard when the boys have to leave. Besides the cake is excellent."

"Thank you Corey." She said moving over to him and hugging him around the waist.

"Of course Karson. I saw what that son of a bitch did to you and I'll do anything in my power to stop him from getting near you again." Corey said squeezing the small woman in his arms. "Have you shot a gun before?"

"Yeah I have a concealed carry permit in New York and Brad made sure I knew how to use one after...well after." She said quietly.

"Good come on." He said taking her hand and leading her through the house to a staircase hidden behind a panel that she hadn't even known about. They went down the steps and through a hallway where Corey pushed a code into a keypad and a heavy door swung open revealing a state of the art shooting range.

"Wow. I never even knew this was here." Karson murmured following Corey through the door and over to glass case that ran the length of the wall and held hundreds of handguns and rifles of all kinds, watching as he selected a small 9mm and handed it to her.

"The boys have everything Karson they need too." He said moving to another wall and taking a thigh holster down before coming back to her. "This is on you from the minute you wake up to the time you go to bed Karson, until the boys eliminate him." Corey told her kneeling in front of her and raising the hem of her dress and fixing the holster to her body.

Karson stared at the gun in her grasp. She had a way to get away from her captors now; she knew they were never armed while in the house. She could easily use the weapon to get away if she wanted too.

"The fuck are you doing Graves." Roman's voice shouted though the room, causing Karson and Corey to look over at him standing in the doorway fists clenched and face tight with anger, his gaze focused on the gun in Karson's hand, his thoughts probably mirroring the ones she was just having.

"Protecting your girl." Corey replied finished strapping the holster to Karson's body and standing.

"You gave her a fucking loaded weapon." Roman growled taking a step into the room but stopping and putting his hands up when he saw the way her hand flexed on the gun, and she raised it pointing it at Corey's head.

"Go stand over next to Roman. Both of you face the wall." Karson said calmly winking at Corey once his surprise registered on his face and to his credit he didn't give her away, but instead went and stood over by Roman facing the wall and eyed Roman as he turned to the wall also grinding his teeth.

"Roman." She said coming up behind him causing him to stiffen when she put the muzzle of the gun into his back." You told me to trust you upstairs, remember?" She shook her head when he just grunted and flexed his hands into fists.

"It goes both ways baby." She told him leaning her body into his back and sliding her arms around his waist, and tucking the gun into the front of his jeans, before smoothing her hands up his body under his shirt.

"That wasn't very smart Karson." Roman growled pulling her around to the front of him, taking the gun out of his jeans and putting it into the holster on her thigh. "I could have hurt you." He whispered hugging her small body tight to his.

"You wouldn't hurt me Roman." She told him resting her head on his chest.

"I almost did." He growled at her. "You know what it would have done to me to have had to? I love you Karson it would have killed me."

"You wouldn't have Roman. And I love you too."

"I can't believe you're only five months along." Dean whispered in Karson's ear, wrapping his arms around her body and pulling her back into his chest, his hands slipping down to settle over her rounded stomach.

"I can't either." She said raising her arms and hooking them behind his neck. "You boys are going to produce some large babies." She giggled.

"We're all large men." Roman chuckled coming into the bedroom a moment later letting his eyes roam Karson's nearly naked form and Dean's hands resting on her stomach, before joining him and resting his own palm against her stomach.

"How are you feeling baby?" Seth asked her coming into the room behind Roman.

"Just tired Seth. Otherwise I'm fine." She told him smiling down at him when he dropped to his knees in front of her and kissed her stomach before resting his cheek against it.

"Good. I've heard so many horror stories about how bad pregnancy can..." He cut off, jerking back and looking up at her. "Was that?"

"Yes Seth...You just got kicked in the face." She laughed looking down at him.

"It was probably Dean's kid that did it." Seth mumbled pressing another kiss to her stomach before standing. "We going swimming?"

"I guess we can. I mean that's why I put her in the swim suit...but I like seeing her mostly naked too." Dean said shrugging before sliding his arms under Karson's legs and lifting her, cradling her to his chest and carrying her out to the pool.

"Good god Karson look at you." Corey laughed with mock horror. "You're all belly it's so freaking cute." He said putting his hands across her stomach earning a glare from Dean.

"Hands off our woman Graves." Roman growled causing Corey to raise his hands in mock surrender, before putting them back on Karson's stomach again.

"I bet you won't let me hold the babies either." He grumbled taking his hands off Karson's stomach and making the four laugh.

"Don't press your luck." Seth mumbled, glancing at Dean when his phone rang.

"Ambrose."

 _Pause_

"Ok thanks." Dean said into the phone and hung up, turning to go back into the house with Karson still in his arms.

"Change of plans we're going to the hospital, Brads finally awake." He said kissing her cheek. "We're going to see your brother baby."

Chapter 18

"You have your weapon right Karson?" Corey asked as she came out the door to get in the car.

"Yes Corey. I'm scared." She whispered looking up at him. "Even with you and the guys I don't like this. He's been too quiet."

"I know hon but we'll protect you." He said climbing into the back seat of the car and offering his hand to help her in next to him.

"I know but its still scare." She said leaning her body into Dean's as he settled in next to her.

"He wont touch you baby." Dean told her kissing her shoulder softly. "We won't let him."

"How bad off was Brad really Dean?" She asked closing her hands over his that had settled on her belly again.

"He wasn't good baby. He's been out for four months, as you know." Dean told her.

"There had to be a reason Sid left him alive." She murmured.

"It doesn't matter baby if we see him he's a dead man." Roman told her from the front, his eyes connecting to hers in the rearview mirror.

"He still scares me Roman. He's got more screws loose then a hardware store in an earthquake but he's cunning as all get out. If he does try something we won't see it coming." She murmured.

"You'll be fine Karson, you stay with Me Roman Dean or Corey at all times." Seth told her, his eyes flicking up to hers in the mirror before focusing back on the road.

"I know." She mumbled rubbing her stomach, smiling up at Dean as one of the babies kicked their hands.

"You ready for this hon?" Corey asked the small woman that had become a sister to him as they pulled up to the hospital.

"Yeah. I need to see him it's been too long." She sighed taking Dean's hand and getting out of the SUV, walking between the men, Roman and Corey in front of her and Dean and Seth behind her into the hospital.

"Easy baby." Seth murmured to her putting his arm around her waist as they stepped into eh elevator to go up to Brads floor.

"I'm ok Seth." She said smiling at him taking his hand when the elevator doors opened and let him lead her to the room her brother was in. Dean pushed open the door and went into eh room first, followed by Corey and then Seth lead Karson and Roman inside.

"Karson." Brads voice carried over to her and she pulled out of Seth's grip to go to her brother.

"Brad." She whispered, tears coming to her eyes as he held open his arms for her after patting the side of the bed, helping her climb up and lay next to him half in his arms, oblivious to the gritting teeth and growls from three of the four men with her.

"I missed you little Sin." Brad choked out, his voice hoarse form non use, his arms weakly holding his shockingly pregnant sister. "I'm so sorry about...everything." He mumbled squeezing her gently. "How are you holding up?" He whispered to her so the men in the room couldn't hear him. "Are you alright? They haven't...hurt you too badly have they? God if I had known you were pregnant I never would have agreed." He whispered to her, running his hand over her back where her scars were pointedly.

"I'm fine Brad, better then you." She whispered holding onto him. "I wasn't pregnant when they came for me."

"God Sin I'm so sorry." Brad choked looking down at his sister sadly, knowing her current condition was all his fault. He had given her to those men to be raped and now she was carrying a child from one of them.

"I'm not Brad." Karson said quietly, sitting up a little looking at her brother. "I would either be dead or with Sid right now if things hadn't gone this way."

"How is this any better?" Brad asked loudly, wincing after he did trying to tug Karson to the side of the bed away from the three now very angry men in the room.

"Because we love her, and won't let that psycho anywhere near her or our children." Roman grit out coming to the bed and gently lifting Karson out of it, settling into the chair Seth had pulled up next to the bed and holding Karson in his lap, one hand over her stomach again.

"Brad?" Karson asked concerned when her brothers' eyes started drooping closed at Roman's confession.

"Dean what's wrong with him?" She asked standing and going over to the bed again.

"Baby he just woke up his body is still healing. We just dropped a bomb on him; I'm actually surprised he lasted that long honey." He told her wrapping her in his arms. "We can come back and see him again hon he'll keep getting stronger, be awake longer."

"Will he be ok here now?" She asked quietly putting her arms around Dean's neck when he lifted her and carried her from the room.

"I have people watching the room honey." He told her kissing her temple, leaning against the wall waiting for the elevator.

"You know I can walk right?" She giggled resting her head against his shoulder.

"I like carrying you. We all do." Dean shrugged and stepped inside as the elevator opened for them.

"When can I see him again?" Karson asked as they made their way from the elevator to the exit of the hospital, Dean still carrying her.

"Soon baby." He said and frowned when his phone pinged with a text message. He set Karson down and opened his phone, his eyes going hard.

"Corey stay with Karson." He grit out motioning Seth and Roman with him as they moved quickly back to the elevator.

"Corey?" She asked swallowing down the fear that was rising up in her. "What's going on."

"Only thing I can think of is a disturbance in Brads room hon. Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you, come on." Corey told her taking her arm and steering her away from the door of the hospital, into a staff lounge room that only had one door. "Here sit." He said pulling out a chair at one of the tables for her to sit in.

"I hate that they leave me in the dark like this." She sighed resting her head on her hand and watching the door for Dean Seth and Roman.

"I know hon but some things are best left for you to not know about." Corey told her propping a hip on the table in front of her.

"I still don't like it." Karson pouted crossing her arms over her chest and sticking her tongue out at him playfully.

"Sorry kiddo." Corey chuckled, coming up from the table and putting his body between Karson and the door when it opened, and a man dressed in nurse scrubs walked in the room.

"I'm sorry this is a staff lounge." The man said glancing between Corey and Karson a few times.

"Sorry man but the little woman needed to sit and eat." Corey said turning back toward Karson. "You know how pregnant women…" He cut off at the feeling of a needle jamming into his back as he slumped to the floor beside the chair Karson was sitting in.

"Corey!" Karson screamed, her trembling hand getting caught in the nurses as she went for the weapon on her thigh and wrenched painfully behind her back and put in handcuffs.

"Shut up. You make another sound and I'll kill him." The man behind her sneered his eyes flicking up to the door of the lounge when it opened again.

"Looks like you didn't need me after all Swagger." The other man dressed in nurse scrubs chuckled holding his hand out for the gun the first had taken off Karson.

"Yeah yeah get your ass over here and take her Cesaro, lets get out of here before her dogs find out they have been had," Swagger said pulling Karson up and jerking her toward the door and the other man.

"Sid will be happy that it was this easy." Cesaro laughed placing a strip of duct tape over Karson's mouth before the two nurses left the room with the woman between them.

Karson laid in the dark, her hands cuffed to the metal frame of the bed beneath her, trying to shrug the blindfold that had been put on her off with her arm, growling in frustration. She couldn't, wouldn't believe that she was back at the mercy of Sid, there was no way. He wasn't here yet, or she would have been naked already, so there was still a chance. She had yanked her wrists against the cuffs until she bled but hadn't been able to make any progress in getting them over her hands.

She needed to get away before Sid got his hands on her; he would kill her unborn children with his treatment of her she was sure. She pulled harder at the cuffs, feeling more blood come from her wrists, slicking her hands more. She felt her thumb pop on her right hand and bit back a scream at the pain as she managed to slide her hand though the cuffs, and cradled her hand to her chest as she pulled the blind fold off and sat up.

Looking around she saw she was on a filthy mattress on a small bed in an otherwise small and except for a flimsy wooden table, bare room. The florescent lights overhead had her guessing it was in some kind of warehouse or something to that effect, and she set out untying the ropes that bound her ankles together with her good hand, biting back the moans of pain any time she moved her right hand. She growled in frustration at not being able to get the knot undone, and then moaned at the sharp pain in her stomach, when a loud commotion somewhere in the building got her attention. Her heart rate kicking up, pain in her belly forgotten, she yanked furiously on the ropes, offering up a small prayer of thanks when it finally gave and she jerked it off her legs.

'Ok think Karson now what.' She asked herself, rubbing her belly gently, before running to the door and finding it unsurprisingly locked from the outside. She kicked it in frustration and bit back a curse at the pain in her foot before moving over to the table and flipping it over, looking at how the legs connected to the underside of it. Seeing it was only held with some screws she kicked all four legs off and picked them up, carrying them over to the door.

Hearing muffled voices outside the door, Karson took hold of one of the table legs tightly in her left hand, silently cursing herself that she hadn't used her non dominant hand to pull out of the cuffs with, and pushed herself up against the wall, raiding the table leg over her head, sucking in her breath when she heard the door knob shake. Her body was shaking as the door opened slowly and a tall figure dressed all in black stepped though the door. She crept forward after a few seconds and started to swing the table leg down across the back of the man in front of her, when it was grabbed roughly from behind her and she was jerked up against a hard body.

"Karson."

"Dean." She cried, letting her tears flow and wrapping her arms around his neck. "It's really you." She whispered crying into his chest feeling Roman's familiar form press into her back, his arms coming around her. It was him that she had been swinging at when Dean had stopped her.

"Baby we got you." Dean said into her hair, his arms tight around her, holding her for a few moments, until he heard Seth calling their names.

"We need to get out of here." Seth said coming up to the group, kissing Karson hard on the lips before moving away taking the group through the warehouse, and out to their car. They climbed into the back, Dean and Roman on the ends with Seth in the middle holding onto Karson's trembling body and Corey drove them away from the building.

"What happened? Is Brad ok?" Karson asked quietly, wrapping her arms around Seth's neck resting her head on his shoulder.

"Brads fine. There was nothing god damn wrong in the first place, they just wanted to get us away from you." Dean growled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, dropping a kiss on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry Karson." Corey said quietly from the front seat, flicking his eyes up to the rear view mirror as the were house exploded behind them.

"Fucking serve those bastards right." Seth spat out after the explosion. "No one fucking touches our woman."

"How did you even find me?" Karson whispered into Seth's neck, closing her eyes.

"Roman had a tracking device on you baby." Seth answered her, hugging her tightly. "We started monitoring you as soon as we realized you had been taken."

"How long was I…there?"

"Two hours. Two hours too long." Roman growled taking Karson off Seth's lap and setting her in his own, frowning when he saw her wince. "Baby what's wrong?"

"My wrist and hand…I fucked them up getting out of the cuffs." Karson told him holding her wrist out, noting it had started turning an ugly shade of purple under the blood.

"Fuck baby, why didn't you say anything?" Dean growled looking at her bloodied wrists, taking his handcuff key out and unlocking the other bracelet from her wrist. "Take us to the hospital…Karson?" He shouted, climbing over Seth when she groaned and placed a hand to her stomach. "Baby what's wrong?"

"M-my stomach hurts." She whispered curling up in Roman's arms, tucking her head into his shoulder.

"Shit Corey hurry up." Dean growled sending a text to Drew to meet them at the hospital, before taking Karson's hand in his and squeezing gently. "Easy baby just relax and breath we have you, Drew is going to meet us at the hospital."

A little while later Roman was carrying Karson though the doors of the hospital, following Drew into the room he had set up to take care of Karson in.

"I need to do an ultrasound on her to make sure everything is ok." Dr. McIntyre said clicking some buttons on the machine and getting the contact gel out. "Lift her dress so I can get to her stomach." He told Roman, waiting until the large man had settled Karson on the exam table between his legs and pulled her dress up to expose her stomach.

"I'm going to check her panties; just to be sure she isn't bleeding." The doctor said, quickly sliding the woman's panties down her legs far enough that he could see there wasn't any blood on her or them, before pulling them back up and spreading the contact gel on her belly.

"She isn't bleeding so that's a good sign." He said, running the wand through the contact gel, spreading it out as he searched the images on his screen for anything that could be causing Karson the pains she was having, frowning when he found the culprit.

"Karson one of the babies is planted half in your scar tissue, which is what is causing your pains right now. It must have been aggravated by your stress levels, and I'm going to have to put you on very limited activity until they are big enough we can deliver them by c-section. I don't even want you to try birthing them naturally the way that one is connected, it's too dangerous." Dr. McIntyre said to her, moving the wand around on her belly some more, but smiling this time.

"Would you like to know what you're having?" He asked the four, laughing at the quick yeses from all three of the men.

"Karson would you like to know?" Dr. McIntyre asked her, smiling. 

"I don't know…I think I want to be surprised." Karson said, laughing a moment later at the stricken expressions on all three of her men's faces.

"Just kidding. Yes please tell us." She said smiling over at the doctor.

"Alright, here look." The doctor said pressing some buttons and the picture from the machine appeared on the TV on the wall of the room. "This little one here." He said moving the wand until the outline of one the babies could be seen on the screen. "Is a little boy." He finished, moving the wand again until another outline appeared on the screen. "And here you have another little boy." Drew said smiling at the looks of awe on the faces of the three men.

"And the last one, the one that might end up having some complications" Dr. McIntyre said moving the wand again.

"Is a little girl."

"There's a girl?" Dean asked a dreamy look passing across his face as he watched the images play across the TV in front of him.

"Yes, two little boys and a little girl." Dr. McIntyre said smiling and pulling the wand away from Karson's stomach, hand Roman some paper towels to clean up her stomach.

"We're going to have a daughter guys." Dean said smiling wide at Seth and Roman, his tongue poking out between his lips for a moment.

"If she's anything like her mother we're going to have our hands full." Roman said, carefully cleaning the contact gel from Karson's stomach while he watched the doctor clean and bandage the lacerations on her wrists.

"Karson I need to reset your thumb…It's not going to feel good I'm sorry." Dr. McIntyre said as he quickly pulled and reset the woman's finger and placed an ice pack over it before she could get too worked up over it, even though he was getting murderous looks from all three men at her scream.

"I'm sorry, it had to be done."

"I know…it just…hurt." Karson grit out, leaning back into Roman's arms, welcoming his strong embrace, as the doctor fit a brace over her hand.

"You're going to have to wear that for about two weeks and we'll recheck it." Dr. McIntyre said but was cut off by Dean's phone ringing.

Dean pulled his phone from his pocket frowning at the screen before sliding his thumb over the ignore button and shoving the phone back into his pocket.

"You ready to go hon?" He asked Karson as Roman helped her to sit up and then stand, frowning when his phone went off again.

"What the hell." He grumbled pulling it out again and glaring at the screen before once again ignoring the call.

"Who is it Dean?" Seth asked raising an eyebrow as he put his hand on Karson's back and steered her out of the hospital and to the waiting car.

"I don't know it's an unknown number. If it's important they will leave a message." Dean said getting into the car next to Seth, who held Karson on his lap, and the tone indicating a new voice mail echoed throughout the car as Corey pulled away from the hospital.

"See I told ya." Dean smirked, pulling the phone out and pressing in the buttons that would bring up his voice mail, and brought the phone to his ear. The sound of evil laughter could be heard even without the phone being on speaker.

"It's him…" Karson whispered clutching onto Seth's shoulders and looking at Dean's phone like it had become a tarantula.

"Haha. Hahaha. Haha. Hahaha ha. You think you she's safe? You think you've won? She is mine and I will have her back. I'm coming for her. You're all half the men I am!" Sid's voice echoed in the car as Dean replayed the message from Karson's tormenter on speaker.

Chapter 19

"God I can't take this! I hate not being able to sleep at night! "Karson shouted taking a plate off the dining room table and throwing it at Seth, letting out a frustrated growl when he easily caught it.

"I hate not being able to tie my own shoes! I hate not being able to walk anywhere without waddling!" She continued taking a glass and throwing it at Roman, glaring at him when he caught that just as easily.

"I hate that I need help to stand up and sit down! I hate all three of you!" She screamed throwing a fork at Dean and screaming when he just side stepped it.

"I hate that I have a psychotic freak after me and I can't go anywhere without bothering one of you!" She finished, her hands fisting on her hips, and glaring at the three men in front of her.

"You finished redecorating sweetheart?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow at Karson, narrowly missing getting hit with a spoon, as she stormed out of the room as fast as a woman eight and a half months pregnant with triplets could move.

"Was it something I said?" He shrugged and jogged out of the room while Seth and Roman set about fixing the damage Karson had done chuckling at each other.

Dean caught up with Karson as she was starting up the stairs to the bedroom and lifted her easily into his arms, hugging her tightly to his chest when she predictably started fighting to be put down.

"Relax baby, you don't want me to drop you on the stairs do you?" Dean asked her, shaking his head when she defiantly crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him as he carried her into their bedroom, and tenderly laid her on their bed.

"I hate this, I'm sorry Dean." Karson sighed, wiping a tear off her cheek and settling back against the pillows he had propped up for her.

"I know baby. I know it's hard on you, but you've almost got them completely cooked. Only another week and a half before you'll be holding them baby." Dean told her, kissing her forehead before disappearing into the bathroom for a moment.

"I'm running you a bath so you can relax before the party Hunter is throwing tonight baby. I know you don't want to go but he insisted." Dean said holding up his hand when Karson was going to pout again.

"Dean I really don't want to go…Will it even be safe?" Karson asked biting her lip and picking at imaginary lint on her sun dress. She wasn't sure it would be safe for her to be out at this late in her pregnancy, even with her three men guaranteed to be by her side at all times.

"Honey you wouldn't be safer in Fort Knox. We're well respected in the circle of people that are going to be there and no one will touch you. Besides you don't want to let Brad down by not showing up to his first big event since being employed by Mr. Helmsly now would you?" Dean asked her, standing up and stripping his shirt off knowing he was playing dirty.

"You fight dirty Mr. Ambrose." Karson mumbled glaring at Dean as he started stripping in front of her.

"You love it when I get dirty with you, soon to be our wife." Dean told her smirking at her, taking her hands and pulling her against his body, spreading his palm over her stomach while settling his lips firmly over hers, stroking his tongue into her mouth.

"You really do play dirty." Karson mumbled against Dean's lips, before nipping the bottom one and pulling back. "And I don't recall anything about being asked to marry any of you much less all three of you." Karson giggled, tracing a finger over his Pecs as Dean swept her into his arms again, and carried her into the bathroom. "Don't recall getting…" She trailed off when Dean placed her on the ground and joined Seth and Roman who were both kneeling in front of the tub. 

"You don't recall getting what Feisty Little Sin?" Seth asked grinning holding open a small black jewelry box.

"A ring…" Karson finished still in shock at seeing all three men on their knees in front of her.

"Karson, you are about to become the mother of our children. We love you; will you do us the honor of becoming our wife as well?" Dean said as Seth took the ring from the box and handed it to Roman who took Karson's hand slipping the ring onto her finger.

Karson nodded silently before holding her arms out, waiting for her men to hug her before she started crying.

"God this is beautiful." She whispered looking down at the 2ct heart shaped diamond surrounded by smaller diamonds of chocolate, blue and grey in the shape of a heart in a white gold band.

"I love you all too…how could you do this after I was just throwing things at you downstairs." She said and broke down into tears again sobbing against Roman's chest as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"We know your hormones are out of control right now baby." Roman murmured to her, lowering the zipper on her dress and slipping the straps off her shoulders to let it pool on the floor.

"And it will be over soon momzilla." Seth chuckled crawling on his knees to where Roman and Karson were embracing and slipping his fingers under her panties and pulling them off her legs, before sliding his arms under her body and lifting her, lowering her into the warm water they had drawn for her.

"You just relax for a little while baby, we'll be back to get you out and then you can rest until Maria needs to help you get ready." Roman told her, kissing her forehead before moving out of the room with Seth and Dean.

"They better hurry up or we are going to be late." Dean said, tugging at the collar of his silk dress shirt, and pacing the length of the entryway at the bottom of the stairs.

"Women take time to get ready, Master Dean." Teddy chuckled as he was tying the Windsor knot into the purple tie Roman was wearing and smoothing it down so it rested flat against the black silk shirt, and buttoning up the black jacket that hugged Roman's frame to perfection.

"How hard is it to put a dress on!" Dean growled, making a quick turn and pacing back down the floor.

"Miss Karson is eight and half months pregnant, Sir. With your _triplets_." Teddy said stressing the word as he stepped over to Seth and tied a purple tie around his neck as well, also buttoning up his black jacket.

"Yeah yeah. We should have helped her get ready. Maybe they need help?" Dean stated, pausing his pacing when Teddy looped a tie around his neck and pulled him to a stop.

"I'm sure they are fine Master Dean, you just need to be a little patient." Teddy chuckled before taking a folded purple handkerchief and placing one in the jacket pockets of all three men.

"This wait had better be…" He trailed off as Karson stood at the top of the steps, a purple strapless dress with a silver splash shaped like a sun on the left side wrapped around her body, showing off the belly that housed their triplets.

"Worth it…" He swallowed hard taking her in as she started down the steps, before he got himself together and moved up to where she stood and offered her his arm.

"Baby you look stunning." Seth said coming up on her other side and offering his elbow also. 

"Thank you." Karson smiled at her men and held their arms as they descended the steps to Roman.

"You guys don't look half bad yourselves." Karson giggled taking in the black dress pants, black silk shirts, black jackets and ties and handkerchiefs that matched her dress that they all wore, placing her fingers on Roman's tie and tightening the knot slightly even though it didn't need it. She really just wanted to touch him.

"Shall we get this over with so we can get back home?" Karson asked a little waver in her voice. She still wasn't sure about this party but her men insisted on her going.

"Baby it will be alright. I promise you'll be safe." Seth told her kissing her hair before pulling the door open for them all.

Karson took a deep breath looking up at the Helmsly mansion as Seth helped her from the car. She smiled seeing her brother waiting for them at the top of the steps and took Dean's arm as they started up, Roman following directly behind her.

"Karson you look great." Brad smiled wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tight, placing a kiss on her temple.

"You do too." She said smiling, pulling back and holding her brother at arm's length to take him in. He had healed well from his encounter with Sid and she was grateful for it.

"I can't believe you're almost ready to have them. Are you ready to be a mother?" He asked taking the spot on her right in place of Dean earning a scowl that would have sent him six feet under if looks were able to kill.

"Hunter wanted me to tell you that he wanted to see you three when you got here." Brad said urging his sister forward, away from the three men who all stood there with their fists clenched. "He's in his office."

"Brad, they are the fathers of your niece and nephews. Can you try to be nice please?" Karson sighed watching as Dean Seth and Roman stalked down the opposite hallway that Brad was taking her down.

"I can't help it Little Sin. I still don't like this." Brad sighed, running a hand over his face.

"Please Brad. They are willing to try wont you please?" Karson sighed.

"Honey they are mercenaries. They captured and imprisoned you! They forced you to get pregnant!" Brad growled his grip on his sister's arm tightening with each word.

"Brad I know all this. Yes it was true at first, but things have changed. They love me and I love them. They have been there with me through all the stress of this; they laid in bed with me watching stupid movies all day and carried me anywhere I needed to go for the last 3 months because I wasn't allowed to move around much. They put up with my mood swings and me throwing things at them and they never even raised their voices Brad! They proposed to me after I spent 10 minutes throwing dishes at them!" Karson said pulling her hand from her brothers and pushing her finger into his chest with every point.

"I'm sorry Karson. I'll try." Brad finally said after thinking her words over for what seemed like an eternity. "I want to be in the little one's lives so I guess I have to put up with them." He grumbled half heartedly hugging his sister again.

"Thank you Brad." She said laying her head on his chest. "How are you feeling?"

"Not bad considering." He said shrugging, hugging his sister tightly. "Which one of them proposed to you hon?"

"All of them." Karson said holding her left hand out for her brother to see the ring.

"The color of their eyes?" Brad asked raising an eyebrow at the odd color choices of the stones surrounding the heart shaped diamond.

"Yes. They wanted something unique to each of them and they settled on that. I'm glad they did the ring they chose is beautiful." She said admiring the ring sitting on her finger.

"Are you happy Karson? Like really happy being with them?" He asked her resting his chin on her head.

"Yes Brad, I am. I wouldn't trade them." She told her brother grateful when he nodded his head and pulled her in for another hug. 

"I'm glad your happy and that they are good to you hon. You deserve it after what you've been through." He brother said dropping a kiss to her forehead. "Ready for this party?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Karson muttered taking Brad's elbow as he lead her through the mansion that was now his home. She walked next to her brother, pausing as he stopped in front of a set of huge double doors and pushed them open. Karson gasped looking down the stairs into the grand ballroom at the Helmsly mansion at the gathered crowd and the banner strung in the middle of the room that read 'Congratulations Karson, Dean, Roman and Seth' with a picture of a ring and a baby carriage on each side. Dean, Roman, and Seth were at the bottom of the staircase waiting for her, all of them with huge smiles on their faces.

"Did they know?" Karson smiled at her brother and let him guided her gently down the stairs to her men after he shook his head no. He offered his hand out to each of them and Karson smiles when all her men shook hands.

"This must be Karson." A large blue eyed blond said as he stepped forward with a pretty brown haired woman by his side, taking Karson's hand and kissing her knuckles. "I'm Hunter and this is my wife, Stephanie." Hunter said motioning to the woman at his side.

"Karson you are just as lovely as they said you were; your boys chose well." Stephanie said smiling, coming forward to hug Karson.

"Thank you." Karson mumbled blushing at the compliment from the other woman.

"Congratulations on both the babies and the engagement." Randy said stepping forward and taking Karson into a hug, smirking at the members of Shield Core as they all scowled at him.

"Thank you Randy." She said hugging him back, but being pulled away from him by Seth as both Roman and Dean got in Randy's face.

"Where the hell is Sid?" Dean snarled grabbing the front of Randy's jacket.

"I don't know I haven't heard from him since you told me about what he did to Karson. No way would I be associated with him knowing that." Randy said holding his hands up submissively.

"Dean please." Karson said quietly, and Dean grudgingly let go of Randy's jacket and moved over to her.

"Shall we get this party started?" Stephanie said taking Karson's hand and leading her through the mass of people to a chair placed at the head of the room that had a pile of presents wrapped in baby themed paper next to it, with Dean, Seth and Roman all following closely behind..

"What is all this?" Karson asked as Stephanie helped her to sit.

"A baby shower of course!" Stephanie laughed, motioning toward the pile of presents.

"I…But…You really shouldn't have." Karson said, tears coming to her eyes as she looked up at her boys.

"There was no stopping her once she got wind of triplets." Hunter said smiling as he put his arms around his wife and pulling her back into his chest.

"Thank you." Karson said smiling at the couple, accepting the first present from what she had dubbed as Gift Mountain that Stephanie placed into her lap.

An hour and a mountain of wrapping paper later, Karson opened the last package, smiling at the little pink and blue sweaters before handing them to Dean, and smiling up at the crowd of her boys associates that had given them almost everything they would need for the triplets. 

"Thank you all so much. You have no idea how much this means to us…to me." She said tears once again falling from her eyes.

"Here Karson." Randy said handing her a little pink card that he had taken out of his jacket, watching as Karson opened it, her eyes shining again as she pulled a small slip of paper that had a beautiful cherry wood crib on it.

"Three of them. My gift to you guys, they will be delivered to the house." He said taking the hand Karson had held up to him and helping her carefully out of the chair and running his hand up and down her back as she hugged him.

"Thank you Randy. I guess it's a good thing they never let me get out to go shopping for the babies." Karson giggled turning to look at the pile of new baby stuff that her boys were looking over as well.

"I'll say." Randy chuckled, his face taking on a startled look as she placed his hand against her belly where one of the babies was kicking. "Active little things." He said taking his hand away when Roman glared at him.

"Baby are you hungry or anything?" Seth asked breaking away form the pile of baby things and putting his arms around Karson, resting his chin on top of her head.

"No I'm good Seth. I need some air though it's stuffy in here." Karson sighed, resting her head on Seth's chest.

"Ok baby, I'll take you out on the balcony here." Seth told her, stepping to her side and sliding his hand down to her hip, turning her toward the doors leading out to the balcony.

"It's a beautiful night Seth." Karson said as she stepped out into the cool air, smiling at Seth as he closed the doors behind them.

"It doesn't compare to you sweetie." He said stepping up to her and kissing her softly, his lips playing over hers teasingly.

"Mmm. I love kissing you." She sighed once he had pulled back causing him to chuckle.

"I love having my lips anywhere on your body." He growled, his hand sliding down to grab her ass and pull her into his hips, laughing when her baby belly got in the way.

"I can't wait for them to be here." He laughed running a hand over her belly.

"Me either Seth, me either. Can you get me some water please baby?" She asked and leaned up against the railing as he nodded and went inside.

Karson sighed, looking up at the stars, smiling as she rested a hand on her stomach. She really couldn't wait to hold her babies. She smiled feeling a warm body at her back, leaning into it before stiffening as she realized the large figure wasn't one of her boys. A hand clamped over her mouth stifling her scream as a strong arm wrapped around her under her belly and lifted her back into a muscular body.

"Did you really think they could protect you from me?" Sid growled into her ear, moving swiftly across the balcony despite Karson's struggles and strong armed another door open, kicking it shut behind them.

"I've missed your body Karson. Once those things are out of you, we'll take up right where we left off." He laughed in her ear, moving though a room that looked like a study and out into a hallway, moving swiftly up a set of stairs and testing doors until he found one that opened, moving inside swiftly and tossing Karson carelessly toward the bed in the room.

Karson staggered against the bed, gripping the comforter tightly, trying to ignore the twinge in her stomach from the jarring movement. She needed to stay calm for her babies' sake, and she glanced around the room searching for anything she could use as a weapon. She kicked the small heeled sandals off her feet and watched her ex as he stood in the middle of the room with his arms crossed over his chest, his evil blue eyes staring at her unnervingly.

"You know." Sid started, shrugging the leather vest he always wore off his shoulders as he started toward her. "I don't think I can wait." He laughed and lunged for her, his fist connecting to her jaw, catching her body before she hit the ground with one arm and started shedding his clothes with the other laughing manically.

"Karson?" Seth opened the balcony door, looking around and frowning. He hadn't been gone that long and Karson was clearly not on the balcony anymore. The glass of water he had retrieved for her shattered on the floor as he turned and ran over to where Dean and Roman were speaking with Hunter and Randy.

"Did you guys see Karson?" Seth rushed out as soon as he was within earshot of the men.

"What? No she was with you on the balcony." Dean said frowning and pushing past Hunter and Roman bee lining for the balcony.

"Karson? KARSON!?" He shouted moving quickly from one side of the balcony to the other, his hands tearing at his hair in frustration when he couldn't find her.

"Where the hell is she?!" Roman growled, turning a glare on Seth and balling his hands into fists.

"I don't know man. She wanted a drink so I got her one but she was gone when I came back." Seth grit out glaring back at Roman.

"Guys come on; this isn't going to help you find her." Hunter said pulling out his phone and sliding his fingers across the screen. He frowned at the phone and took off running to the other end of the balcony, throwing open the door to his office and sprinting across it throwing open the door, running to the stairs at the end of the hall and taking them two at a time to the top before sliding his finger across his phones screen again.

"They are in there." He said dropping the phone and running shoulder first into the bedroom door that splintered under the impact allowing Dean Seth and Roman to see Sid standing with Karson bent over the end of a bed, her dress torn around her thighs and waist and his pants half way unzipped. The all shouted when Sid pushed Karson's limp body to the floor hard and turned to face them laughing hysterically.

"You son of a bitch!" Roman roared and ran full force at Sid, leaning down and tackling the larger man to the ground, before rolling up to his feet and throwing his arms open and roaring at the ceiling as Seth ran up to Sid's half prone body and jumped up, placing his foot on the back of Sid's head and driving it into the ground.

"Karson!" Dean shouted rushing to her side, gathering her gently in his arms, his jaw tightening at the bruise forming on the side of her face. He ran his knuckles gently over the dark mark before looking down at the remains of Karson's dress, torn up to her waist, and he paled when he saw how wet the material was. He ran his hand over her thigh and cursed when his hand came away tinged with red.

"FUCK! Hunter we need…" Dean cut off gathering Karson into his arms, grateful when Randy tucked a towel around her legs.

"My chopper is waiting already Dean. I'll let the hospital know you're on the way and I'll call Drew for you too." Hunter said his fingers moving over the screen of his phone as two large figures burst into the room, both their hands clenching into fists at the sight before them.

"Kane, Taker take this piece of shit to the ball room and tell the others what he did." Hunter growled before gripping Dean's arm and steering him out of the bedroom and down the hallway. Hunter led the men of Shield Core out past the ballroom and to the field where his chopper was just setting down.

"DEVON!" "GET THE TABLE!" Was the last thing the men heard shouted as they moved out of the door, getting Karson to the hospital more important to them then getting revenge on Sid at the moment. They knew that Sid would not be walking out of the Helmsly mansion.

Chapter 20

Dean paced the length of the waiting room in the hospital for the umpteenth time, growling in frustration and looking at the clock hanging on the wall by a TV that was set to some reality TV show. He jerked his hands through his hair before punching the wall he was currently facing before turning to Roman and Seth.

"What the hell is taking so long? It's been fucking two hours already!" He grit out, angrily swiping at a stray tear that had rolled out of his eye.

"I don't know man, I just don't know." Seth mumbled, still blaming himself for what had happened to Karson. "I never should have fucking left her alone."

"You couldn't have known Sid would be able to get into Brains' mansion." Roman sighed squeezing the smaller man's shoulder gently.

"Drew! What the fuck is going on!" Dean shouted as Drew stepped into the waiting room and faced the three men.

"We were able to deliver all three of your children. All are healthy and you can see them now." Drew said running a hand over his face.

"And Karson? Is she ok?" Seth asked, his hands clenching into fists when Drew refused to meet his eyes after he asked that question.

"She was hemorrhaging badly when she came in. We barley managed to deliver the babies in time. I'm sorry she…has about a ten percent chance…"

The sun creeping through the curtains pulled Roman out of his slumber early that morning. He yawned and looked over at his partners, smiling as he turned Seth and tucked the smaller man into Dean's chest as he got out of the bed. He went to the bathroom and splashed some water on his face after using the toilet and looked at his reflection.

It had been a long four months since the night the triplets were born, and Roman had the circles under his eyes to prove it. He stretched and yawned before moving out of the bathroom, looking once again at Dean and Seth cuddled up on the bed and smiled before going into the nursery.

"Good morning to you little prince." Roman smiled looking down at his son, who was chewing on his fingers in his crib, and tousling the little boys raven curls. He picked up the small baby carefully and set about the morning routine of changing Xavier's diaper and getting him dressed before setting the tiny bundle onto a blanket laid out on the floor and stepping up to the second crib.

"And a good morning to you too other little prince." Roman chuckled looking down at the blond mop of Dean's son who had his foot in his mouth and was cooing happily.

"Come on big guy." Roman said hefting the heaviest of the three into his arms and changing Jason's diaper and dressing him quickly before setting him down next to his own son on the blanket.

"And you sweet princess how did you sleep?" Roman asked as he lifted Seth's daughter into his arms, settling her onto the changing table and taking care of her needs quickly, shaking his head when Seth and Dean predictably stumbled into the nursery once all the diapers had been changed.

"Morning my handsome little man." Dean cooed to his son, lifting the baby off the floor and kissing his temple, turning and handing him to Seth before lifting the other little boy into his arms cooing at him, kissing Xavier on the cheek.

"Shall we get the little hellions breakfast?" Roman said cuddling Lelianna to his chest and following Dean and Seth down to the dining room.

"Bottles for the three monsters!" Maria giggled as she breezed into the room carrying three bottles, passing them out to the men and kissing each of the babies, before rushing back out of the room to start breakfast for the adults.

"There are my babies!" Karson smiled as she came into the room. "And my children too." She giggled kissing each of her men softly on the lips before kissing each child as well.

"Mmm hey baby. Finished pumping?" Roman asked her once she had pulled back from him and settled into a chair next to him.

"Yeah. I can't wait until they are old enough to stop drinking milk. My breasts are sore!" Karson moaned good naturedly. The hospital staff had started pumping milk from her while she was unconscious for several days after having the triplets delivered by C-section and suffering sever hemorrhaging from the attack.

"I also have a surprise for you." She said smiling, and pulling something from her pocket, holding it in front of Roman's face.

"I…I…No…Is that for real?" Roman asked excitedly looking at the pregnancy test Karson was holding out to him.

"Yes. You guys are the ones who insisted we don't need any form of birth control." Karson huffed but the smile on her face was huge.

"But…They said you wouldn't be able to have any more children…" Seth breathed looking at the tiny plus sign staring him in the face.

"No baby they said I only had a ten percent chance of being able to conceive again, not that I never could." She corrected him.

"You three are never holding your own children." She laughed watching Roman feeding Seth's daughter, Seth feeding Dean's son and Dean feeding Roman's son.

"Sure we do." Dean said sticking his tongue out at Karson before setting the now empty bottle on the table and pulling her into his lap, carefully settling Xavier into her arms after he had burped the little boy.

"Are you sure we're ready for another one?" Roman chuckled, setting his bottle down also, and holding Lelianna over his shoulder to burp her.

"I don't think we have a choice baby." Karson smiled, rubbing her stomach gently with her free hand.


End file.
